Old blood
by Kuroshike
Summary: Creí que era alguien importante para ellas, pensé que todos ellos me apreciaban por quien era, imagine que era alguien especial para todos los que me rodeaban y esbozaban decir ser mis amigos. – en ese caso responde, aceptaras el trato. – Por supuesto, confió en mis amigos, sé que ellos seguirán conmigo. Que estúpido fui.
1. Prologo

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 ** _\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando_**

 ** _-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando_**

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 ** _-[¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural_**

 ** _Siempre cree en ti_** ** _–_** **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 ** _-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación_**

 ** _/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]_**

* * *

 **Alas rotas**

– Estoy en casa – pronuncie con cansancio al llegar a mi hogar, solo para ser recibido por la soledad del lugar – parece ser que otro día más. Solo en este lugar – termine de expresar con melancolía.

Sin muchas ganas de hacer algo, tras haber ido a dejar a mis padres al aeropuerto para su viaje de aniversario de casados. Camine con cansancio directo a mi cuarto, aunque no puede evitar ver con amargura lo grande y vacío que estaba el sitio al que llamaba hogar.

– Maldición, ni siquiera he iniciando el último año de escolar y ya estoy con depresión – pronuncie con un poco de ironía en mi voz, intentando animar un poco mi estado.

De esa forma seguí caminando por el lugar en dirección a mi cuarto. Durante el camino, no pude evitar el sentimiento, de que dicho lugar se sentía más grande de lo que recordaba.

– No, eso solo es mi imaginación – termine de pronunciar en negativa mientras entraba a mi cuarto – o eso quisiera creer – esboce con amargura viendo ese enorme y vacío cuarto.

Tras ver ese escenario por unos segundos, camine con cansancio, arrojando mi chamarra, al igual que un collar que portaba por debajo de mi camisa a la enorme cama, para acto seguido dirigirme al tocador que estaba en una de las esquinas de la inmensa habitación.

– Quien diría que en menos de 3 meses, las cosas podrían cambiar tanto – expresaba con amargura e ironía viendo mi reflejo en el vidrio del tocador.

En frente de mi estaba solo la sombra de lo que fui en el pasado, mis ojos ahora poseían unas notorias ojeras de cansancio, al igual que la luz de estos se notaba más débil que antes, mi piel ahora se veía un poco más pálida y por supuesto no pude evitar ver el cambio más evidente, el cual era mi cabello. De un castaño vivo que antes poseía, ahora solo era un color ébano sombrío el que lo adornaba.

 ** _/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=73510106)/_**

–nunca creí que todo cambiaría después de ese día – pronuncie con impotencia, mientras empezaba a rememorar los suceso del día que cambiaría mi vida, más de lo que pensaba.

ー〇●〇ー Flashback/batalla de trihexa ー〇●〇ー

– ¡ESTO SE TERMINA AQUÍ, APOPHIS!

– _**[¡Longinos Smasher!]**_

En ese momento de los cuatro cañones fue disparado el poder prohibido de la Longinos, sin desistir en mi ataque y decisión, eleve lo más que pude mi poder sin dar cuartel a mi enemigo de defenderse o contraatacar. Hasta que se produjo una explosión, mostrando a aquel inmenso dragón tirado y con inmensas heridas. Apophis no había logrado salir victorioso de este combate.

– Lo logre – exprese con cansancio, solo para al momento sentir las consecuencias de usar la forma del _**[** **Dragón infinity**_ _ **drive] -**_ parece ser que no la libre tan bien – esboce con ironía mientras estaba recargado en una de mis rodillas y apretando mi pecho por el dolor.

Apophis – _**sekiryuutei –**_ fue en ese momento que escuche la débil voz de aquel dragón, sin embargo esta sonaba, ¿alegre? – _**no, Hyōdō Isseí, realmente eres alguien increíble, desde que reviví lo único que quería era luchar con alguien realmente fuerte, si vuelvo a revivir. ¿Volverías a pelear con este Dragón maligno?**_ – fueron las moribundas palabras de aquel ser.

Isseí –Tú eres uno de los pocos dragones que se ha enfrentado frente a frente contra mí. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Te estaré esperando. – respondí alegre, mostrado una sonrisa desafiante.

apophis – _ **Tanto Azi Dahaka como yo, en el pasado, hemos derrotado a un sin fin de héroes que llegaban a enfrentarnos de frente para volvernos Dragones Malignos**_ – esbozo con ironía mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se convertía en polvo – _**tal suceso hizo que nosotros perdiéramos nuestro orgullo de batalla, al igual que lo hizo Rizevim.**_

Con cada palabra que decía aquel dragón, su cuerpo poco a poco se iba desintegrando, sin embargo en ningún momento quito aquella sonrisa de añoranza.

Apophis – _**Hyōdō Isseí, volvamos a luchar otro día.**_ – fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio aquel dragón mientras su cuerpo fue desintegrado en mero polvo.

Y de esa forma, el cuerpo de Apophis se volvió completamente polvo, el cual desapareció con el viento del lugar. Al final tenía buenos sentimientos este Dragón Maligno, es triste que esta situación no se pudiera resolviera de otra manera.

– Fuuuu(silbido) valla chico, sin duda eso fue muy emotivo – fueron las palabras de ironía que resonaron en ese momento.

Isseí – ¡quien esta ahí! – exprese son decisión, aun sabiendo que no estaba en condición de pelear.

– cálmate chico, solo estaba de paso – expreso con cansancio aquella voz.

Fue en ese momento que apareció en frente de mí; un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, de traje de gala negro, ojos grises como el acero, piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro como la noche, aunque se notaban a los lados unas líneas de canas plateadas que eran visibles.

– sin duda eres alguien interesante, mira que derrotar a apophis no es dada sencillo para alguien de tu nivel. – expreso con son alegre, felicitándome por mi reciente ''logro''.

Ddraig – _**compañero, será mejor que tengas cuidado, ese tipo no es lo que aparenta, aunque es bueno ocultándolo. Puedo sentir rastros de un inmenso poder**_ – fue la advertencia que en ese momento me dio mi compañero dragón.

Isseí – ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte con cautela, ya que dada la advertencia de Ddraig, cualquier movimiento en falso podría causar mi muerte.

– quien sea yo no importa, lo importante en este momento es, ¿Cómo resolverán este problema? – esbozo con una sonrisa enigmática su pregunta

Isseí – ¿a qué te refieres? – exprese en confusión al no captar su mensaje.

– El trihexa, chico – dichas palabras hicieron que recordara el estado en el que estábamos – es más que obvio que los ''lideres'' de facciones se intentaran sellar en un espacio aparte para acabar con esta amenaza – expresaba con aburrimiento, pero sin embargo sus palabras me habían dejado atónico – aunque eso no funcionara.

Isseí – ¿a qué te refieres?, si ellos hacen eso, es porque pueden derrotarlo – pronuncie con decisión, confiando en los líderes de facciones.

– ¿Acaso no lo ves?, en este momento el poder del trihexa aún está restringido y es inestable, sin embargo, aunque este combatiendo. solo es cuestión de tiempo en que este se estabilice y sea imparable – termino de pronunciar de forma seria.

Dichas palabras me dejaron impactado, eso quería decir que, de ser cierto lo que dijo, todos aquellos que fueran, solo seria para ir al matadero con la esperanza de debilitarlo lo suficiente para que los de afuera le dieran el golpe final.

Isseí – maldición, es que no hay una forma de acabar con él, sin sacrificar más vidas – aun con mi cansancio, mi cólera era mayor, la cual me permitía moverme un poco.

– Es curioso – dichas palabras con duda atrajeron mi atención – ¿porque arriesgas tu vida por seres como ellos? – expreso con confusión en su voz.

Isseí – ¡no te atrevas a hablar de esa forma de mis amigos! – exclame con enojo por el comentario de ese tipo.

Ddraig – _**compañero cálmate, no estás en posición de responderle así, ni siquiera sabemos si es hostil**_ – intento calmarme mi compañero, lográndolo un poco.

– Dime chico, ¿realmente confías en ellos?– expreso con son de duda en su voz – ¿realmente crees que esos seres, están junto a ti por quien eres, y no por tu dragón? – termino de pronunciar de forma seria.

Isseí – ¿de qué estás hablando? – exprese con desconcierto por las palabras de ese tipo.

– dime, todas las veces que se refieren a ti al tomarte importancia, ¿es por Hyōdō Isseí, o por el Sekiryuutei? – Esbozo de forma seria, solo haciendo que se ahogaran las palabras en mi boca – ¿crees que los seres que dicen ser tus amigos, que dicen apreciarte, seguirían a tu lado si no fueras el actual Sekiryuutei?

Isseí – por supuesto que sí, ellos son como mi familia y la familia siempre está para apoyarse sin importar quien sea uno al final – exprese con determinación por el comentario de aquel hombre.

– Te propongo un trato – respondió con interés aquel hombre.

Isseí – ¿un trato?

– Puedo ayudarte a acabar con trihexa de una vez por todas, sin embargo es más que obvio que hay algo a pagar – expreso con intriga en su voz.

Isseí – ¿y que sería eso a pagar? – pregunte con desconfianza.

– es simple, regresaras a tu estado base, sin poder de demonio o dragón, solo serás un simple humano más. Tu cuerpo conservara parte de su resistencia y fuerza actual, pero tu carne y espíritu volverán a ser como el de cualquier ser humano – pronuncio con una sonrisa aburrida.

Ddraig – _**compañero no confió en el, es posible que lo que diga sea una trampa**_ – pronuncio con desconfianza mi compañero, extrañándome dicha actitud en él.

– que ocurre Sekiryuutei, acaso tienes miedo de ser sellado de nuevo – expreso con diversión en sus palabras.

Isseí – ¿a qué te refieres, de que Ddraig será sellado? – pregunte con duda y nerviosismo.

– el hecho de que regreses a ser un humano, implica que tanto tus Evil Pieces como tu Sacred Gear serán desactivadas, en pocas palabras. Dejarías de ser el Sekiryuutei.

Dichas palabras me dejaron impactado, dejaría de ser el Sekiryuutei, al igual que un dragón/demonio, ¿todos mis logros podrían desaparecer solo con esta decisión?

– lo vez, incluso tu sabes que si dejaras de ser el Sekiryuutei, tus ''amigos'' te abandonarían sin pensarlo – termino de pronunciar con arrogancia en su voz, mientras empezaba a dar marcha para retirarse.

Isseí – no es verdad – pronuncie con determinación mientras el hombre se detenía de golpe – mis amigos siempre seguirán a mi lado sin importar si soy un humano, demonio o dragón, porque al final, somos una familia – exprese con convicción total mientras me lograba poner de pie al sentirme un poco mejor.

– En ese caso responde, aceptaras el trato – pronuncio de forma seria

Isseí – por supuesto, confió en mis amigos, sé que ellos seguirán conmigo – y fue en ese instante que aquel sujeto solo chasqueo los dedos, para al instante desaparecer del lugar.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – wow, donde estamos – pronuncie con desconcierto al estar sobre una plataforma transparente que flotaba en el cielo.

– En este momento nos encontramos cerca de lo que ustedes llaman; el triángulo de las bermudas – pronuncio aquel hombre apareciendo a un lado de mí.

Isseí – ¡¿espera, porque estamos aquí?, se suponía que eliminarías al trihexa! – exprese con enojo al no entender las cosas.

– Tranquilízate, que nuestro invitado está a punto de llegar – fue en ese momento que un aterrador rugido retumbo en el lugar – y hablando del rey de roma.

En ese instante fue que de las nubes empezó a bajar trihexa, con sus 6 cabezas y su inmenso cuerpo en el lugar. Mi temor se disparó en ese instante, yo estaba en frente de la existencia más poderosa de todas y para empeorarlo, todavía estaba en malas condiciones por mi pelea con apophis.

– No pierdas la compostura Isseí – pronuncio con poder en su voz, logrando subir mi moral.

Isseí – ¿y cómo se supone que acabaras con él?

– es simple, yo no seré el que lo mate, si no tu – pronuncio de forma confiada, para al instante extender su mano de la cual salieron cadenas de color negro en dirección al trihexa, las cuales lo inmovilizaron al momento.

Isseí – ¡cómo se supone que voy a matar a esa cosa si aduras penas puedo mantenerme consiente! – exprese alterado por la situación en la que estábamos.

– Recuerdas lo que te dije; que regresarías a ser un humano – pronuncio con diversión, haciéndome recordar partes de las condiciones del trato – pues veras, eso solo ocurrirá si logras matar a esa cosa con Babel.

Isseí – ¿Quién es Babel?

Fue en ese momento que encima de mí, un enorme circulo de invocación con extraños inscritos apareció, solo para a los pocos segundos una inmensa construcción saliera de este. Los engranajes como otros mecanismos iban materializándose dando paso al final, a una inmensa arma del tamaño del gran rojo.

– Babel se encargara de absorber todo tu poder, como tu actual naturaleza, dejándote en un estado base, ósea humano. No te mentiré, es posible que mueras en el intento si no eres lo suficiente apto para controlar esta arma primigenia – termino su explicación con una sonrisa aburrida, mientras enfrente de mí se materializaba un guantelete de color negro.

Ddraig – _**Isseí, esto es peligroso, todavía podemos comunicarnos con los demás líderes de facciones, no tienes que hacer esto**_ – expreso por primera vez con preocupasen Ddraig.

– Que estás diciendo dragón-san, el chico solo tiene que sobrevivir, no le veo lo complicado – pronuncio con cansancio el hombre.

Ddraig – _**tú no entiendes en la posición que nos encontramos, malnacido**_ – pronuncio con rabia el dragón dentro de mí.

Sin embargo las palabras de ellos dos no entraban del todo dentro de mí, en ese momento. Nunca antes había tenido tanta presión hasta ese instante. Mi decisión podría salvar muchas vidas al igual que evitar más tragedias. Sin embargo, de no lograrlo, no solo mi vida se perderá, sino que también la de muchos inocentes.

– _**Isseí san/sama/kun/sempai**_ – fue en ese momento que vino a mi mente las voces de las chicas a las que apreciaba.

Isseí – {es verdad, no puedo rendirme, no por ellas} – pensé con decisión acercándome al guantelete – ¡no puedo considerarme un hombre, si retrocedo en este momento! – exclame con absoluta determinación metiendo mi mano en el guantelete.

Fue en ese momento que al introducir mi mano en el guantelete. Este se destruyó formando pequeños fragmentos del mismo, los cuales rodearon todo mi brazo, para a los pocos segundos se transformaran en agujas las cuales entraron en mi piel ,solo dejando una parte de ellas visibles.

Isseí – ¡aarrgg, maldición, el veneno de samael solo es un chiste a lado de esto! – exclame mientras un gran dolor empezaba a recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Ddraig – _**¡Isseí!**_ – exclamo con preocupación mi compañero dragón.

Isseí – ¡no, no pienso ceder a este dolor por nada en el mundo! – exclame con determinación, mientras sentía como poco a poco toda mi fuerza vital era drenada por los fragmentos del ''guantelete'' que estaban en mi brazo – ¡ya en el pasado no pude confesármele a Rías por perder la conciencia en mi batalla con Sairaorg, pero ahora, muchas vidas dependen de mí!

Sentía como poco a poco mi vida se escapaba de mis manos, al igual que mi vista empezaba a nublarse. Pero eso no hiso desfallecer mi espíritu, permitiéndome estar consiente todo el tiempo.

Isseí – ¡incluso en este momento en el que parece que estoy solo, sé que todos mis amigos están a mi lado apoyándome! – Grite con fervor al sentir como todo mi poder había desaparecido – ¡acabare de una vez por todas con esta locura!

Fue en ese momento que aquellos fragmentos del ''guantelete'' emitieron una gran luz solo para de inmediato desaparecer y mostrar como mi brazo había sido cubierto por grabados e inscripciones.

– Parece ser que lo lograste chico – pronuncio con asombro aquel hombre – sin embargo será mejor que te apures, ya que esa cosa esta logrando romper mis ataduras.

Isseí – aun… en… mi actual… estado,… nada me detendrá… de acabar… esta batalla… ahora…– pronunciaba con gran cansancio y dolor. Pero con una gran voluntad ardiendo dentro de mí, exclame – ¡pondré todo mi ser en este ataque final!

Fue en ese instante que por unos segundos pude sentir un inmenso poder recorrer todo mi ser, como si babel y yo fuéramos un solo ente. Al igual que comprendí como usar a babel y con todas mis fuerzas llenándome con fervor y sin dudarlo solo exclame.

Isseí – ¡ESTE ES TÚ FINAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, TRIHEXA! – Y con todo mi ser pronuncie - _**[¡** **¡ Ejecución final !]**_

Fue en ese instante que babel lanzo un gran ataque de energía directo al trihexia impactándolo al instante creando una gran explosión.

Isseí – {parece ser que esto es lo único que pude hacer al final} – pensé con melancolía dejándome caer, sin embargo la caída nunca llego.

– Lo hiciste bien chico – pronuncio con un tono aburrido pero alegre – míralo por tus propios ojos.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, enfoque mi vista en dirección a donde estaba el trihexa, solo para ver una nube de polvo al igual que pedazos de piedra con forma del cuerpo de trihexa que aún eran sostenidas por las cadenas del hombre.

– Sin duda eres alguien interesante chico – fue en ese momento, en el que poco a poco empecé a perder la conciencia – vuélvete fuerte chico, ya que grandes eventos ocurrirán en un futuro cercano. Nunca dudes de ti, Hyōdō Isseí– siendo esas las últimas palabras que escuche antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

ー〇●〇ー Fin del flashbackー〇●〇ー

Isseí – {y desde ese día las cosas cambiaron} – acto seguido, me dirigí a mi cama, solo para tumbarme en ella – {tarde 6 días en despertarme de esa batalla} – pensaba viendo el techo– y aun que yo derrote a trihexa, olvide el conocimiento de babel, así, como por alguna razón, cuando intento hablar sobre que paso con otros, me termino bloqueando – esboce con irritación – y para rematar, se proclamó que habían sido los líderes de las facciones que conformaban la alianza. Los que lo derrotaron.

ー〇●〇ー flashback/reporte final ー〇●〇ー

Serafall – ¡como de que el Sekiryuutei no tendrá méritos por la derrota del trihexa! – exclamo con enojo por la decisión tomada.

Azazel – Serafall, debes de entender que de esa manera las alianzas se fortalecerán más – pronuncio con tono apaciguo, logrando calmar a la maou – además, de que el poder de Isseí desapareció de forma misteriosa.

Sirzechs – si dijéramos que Isseí-kun ayudo a derrotar al trihexa, solo pondríamos su vida en peligro debido a su actual estado – término de justificar la decisión.

Ajuka –sin contar que todavía está el incidente de la misteriosa resurrección de varios seres que habían fallecido a causa del trihexa – pronuncio de forma analítica.

Azazel – así como aquellos ataques del trihexa que fueron detenidos en todas sus ubicaciones – término de pronunciar con intriga, el ex-líder de Grigori

Y de esa forma se siguió la discusión de los líderes, así como entes que sabían que yo había ayudado a "derrotar" a trihexa de una forma misteriosa. Ni siquiera Rias y su sequito sabían esto, ya que según Azazel, esta información era de extremo cuidado.

Ajuka – dime Isseí-kun, ¿aún no logras recordar, cómo fue que lograste derrotar al trihexa? – fue la pregunta que expreso aquel maou de cabello verde

Isseí – no es que no lo recuerde, es solo que de alguna forma, por alguna razón "olvide" casi todo lo relacionado con esa pelea– pronuncie con impotencia al no poder relatar los sucesos de aquella ''batalla''.

Azazel – me imagino que algo ocurrió en esa batalla para que tuvieras ese efecto secundario – pronuncio intrigado y analizando la situación – y para empeorar la situación. Isseí por alguna extraña razón ha regresado a ser un humano, al igual que tanto sus Evil Pieces como Sacred Gear están desactivadas desde que lo encontramos– término pronunciando con irritación.

Era verdad, para ese entonces ya habían pasado 7 días desde la derrota del trihexa, al igual de que me encontraran en las costas de una isla cerca del triángulo de las bermudas, junto con parte de los restos fosilizados del trihexa.

En ese momento recordé que al despertar de mi ''coma'' solo fui recibido por mi rival Vali, el cual me informo de todo el ajetreo que se había armado el día de la batalla, ya que trihexa había desaparecido justo unos minutos antes de ser sellado con los líderes de facciones. Sin embargo no tardaron mucho en sentir un inmenso poder aparecer por unos segundos, al igual que sentir como la presencia del trihexa era sofocada de golpe.

También me entere que Rias, así como el resto de su nobleza habían estado muy ocupados por los desastres dejados por la batalla del trihexa, evitándoles haber ido a visitarme durante mi momentáneo ''coma''.

Sirzechs – en ese caso, esta será la versión oficial; tanto nosotros los actuales maou, junto con la ayuda de los líderes del cielo y Grigori al igual que los lideres presentes, logramos derrotar al trihexa al unir nuestro poder en un ataque final – termino de pronunciar de forma seria, solo para recibir una afirmativa de los lideres presentes.

Shiva – Sirzechs, creo que aún nos falta un asunto – pronuncio de forma seria el dios hindú dirigiendo su vista hacia mí – que haremos con el joven ex-Sekiryuutei.

Sirzechs – Isseí-kun – pronuncio serio el maou llamando mi atención – debido a tu actual estado, serás dado de todo baja del sistema de contratos relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural, al igual que te será revocado tu título de demonio de clase media – sentencio de forma seria el maou de cabello carmesí.

Isseí – ¡A que se refiere maou-sama. Me está diciendo que por todo lo que hice, no solo, no seré recompensado, sino que incluso seré sancionado! – exprese con enojo, ya que por mi sacrificio, lo único que obtenía era ser botado a un lado, como si de un juguete roto se tratara.

Azazel – Isseí debes de entender que en tu actual estado, no hay mucho que puedas hacer, incluso tus niveles de magia son nulos. No podrías ser invocado para un contrato aun si lo quisieras – término de explicarme el ex -líder de Grigori con voz de comprensión.

Isseí – pero… – pronuncie con impotencia mientras apretaba con ira mis puños.

Sirzechs – no hay peros que valga ahora Isseí – sentencio de forma seria, solo causándome más impotencia – también esta prohibido que Rías o alguien más sepa sobre este asunto. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Fueron las última palabras del maou carmesí mientras los líderes empezaban a salir del lugar uno por uno.

No obstante, yo me quede en mi lugar conmocionado y lleno de impotencia al ver que había sido relegado de toda participación de esta batalla y no solo eso, si no que ahora había pasado a ser un simple civil mas, sin la capacidad de participar en el mundo sobrenatural en cuestión de los asuntos con importancia.

Sirzechs – una cosa más – pronuncio de firma seria, siendo el único que quedaba en el lugar frente a la salida – mañana Ajuka extraerá tanto tus Evil Pieces como tu Sacred Gear.

Isseí – no puede estar hablando enserio – exprese incrédulo por las palabras del hombre de cabello carmesí.

Sirzechs – gracias a las pruebas que realizo Azazel mientras estabas en coma, logro percatase que debido a la desactivación de tus Evil Pieces como Sacred Gear, estas podrían ser extraídas de ti, sin que tu vida corra riesgo – expreso de forma seria mientras me mostraba una Evil Pieces de color carmesí pálido – de esa forma nadie podrá saber que el actual Sekiryuutei está fuera de combate.

ー〇●〇ー Fin del flashback ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – y tal como lo dijo, al día siguiente me quitaron el resto de mis Evil Pieces junto con Ddraig – pensaba con tristeza para acto seguido tomar el collar que estaba alado de mi – y no solo eso, debido a los cambios que sufrí por la extracción. Me obligaron a usar este collar para poder crear una ilusión de mi antigua imagen – pronuncie con enojo viendo aquel artefacto.

Todavía recuerdo como en aquel momento me sienta mal con migo mismo, más aún porque estuve una semana completa en los laboratorios de Grigori mientras hacían el collar, por lo que solo deseaba consuelo de parte de las chicas, pero sin embargo…

Isseí – ellas solo pensaban que estaba exagerando – pronuncie con melancolía recordando sus palabras.

ー〇●〇ー Flashback/3 semanas después de la extracciónー〇●〇ー

Rías – Isseí cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con lo mismo – pronuncio con cansancio mi "ama", mientras estaba revisando una documentación en su escritorio – ya demasiados problemas tenemos con los desastres que dejó el trihexa.

Isseí – pero Buchō, enserio necesito hablar contigo– pronuncie deprimido, debido a los recientes acontecimientos – ni siquiera tienes un poco de tiempo…

Rías – Isseí, entiendo que estés triste por haber agotado gran parte de tu poder en tu batalla contra apophis – pronuncio de forma materna mientras se acercaba mi lado – más aparte, de no ser de que onii-sama llegara a tiempo para acabar con apophis, tal vez no estarías aquí – terminó en son de reproche, por la "actitud" que mostraba.

Fue en ese momento que baje mi cabeza, para que Rías no viera mi cara de impotencia, ya que el maou les dijo que me habían encontrado en un Estado débil y acorralado por el dragón maligno. Siendo este el que antes de morir lanzara un ataque, dejándome en mi ''actual estado''.

Isseí – de acuerdo, perdón por quitarte parte de tu valioso tiempo – de esa forma decidí dejarlo, ya que savia que no llegaría a nada.

Fue de esa forma que empecé a retirarme del lugar, no obstante, al estar en la puerta dirija mi vista hacia Rías solo para ver cómo había regresado a su papeleo como si nada, mientras salía Akeno de la habitación contigua con más papeleo para Rias, para acto seguido retirarme del lugar.

Isseí – no lo entiendo, desde que ocurrió la batalla del trihexa, las chicas ya no se comportan igual que antes – pronuncie con tristeza mientras veía el collar que me habían dado Ajuka-sama.

Con aquel pensamiento en mi mente, seguí mi camino por el edifico del club de ocultismo, hasta que me encontré con Asia, Koneko y Ravel platicando entre ellas a lo lejos.

Isseí – tal vez ellas quieran estar un rato con migo – pronuncie con una débil sonrisa mientras me acercaba a las féminas – Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen? – pronuncie animado mientras me acercaba a mis compañeras.

Asia – Isseí-san, estamos ayudando junto con el consejo estudiantil, en los preparativos para la salida de los de tercer grado – respondió con su habitual amabilidad.

Ravel – mas aparte que tenemos que organizar todo el papeleo relacionado con los contratos que se han acumulado durante estos días – respondió con cansancio la joven Phoenix.

Koneko – debemos esforzarnos por los recientes sucesos. Por lo que no deberías quejarte – término reprochando a su compañera la pequeña nekomata.

Isseí – en ese caso, podría ayudarlas para aligerar su trabajo – pronuncie ansioso por estar un rato con ellas.

Asia – en ese caso…. – respondió alegre solo para al instante ser detenida por la rubia menor.

Ravel – agradecemos su ayuda Isseí-sama, pero podemos ocuparnos perfectamente de esto nosotras, cierto koneko-san – pronuncio con una sonrisa.

Koneko – no es necesario que se preocupe sempai, este es nuestro trabajo – esbozo con su característica cara seria mientras le daba una mirada a la rubia mayor.

Asia – cierto, agradezco tu ayuda pero podemos hacernos cargo – termino de pronunciar mientras las tres reanudaban su camino.

Isseí – de a…cuerdo… – pronuncie entrecortado intentando mantener mi sonrisa.

Solo pude quedarme parado en mi lugar mientras veía como las chicas se iban a realizar sus labores como si nunca me hubieran visto.

Isseí –… nos vemos luego – pronuncie de forma baja mientras mi depresión crecía más – tal vez será mejor que regresa a casa, aún hay tarea que hacer – pronuncie con cansancio y en son de excusa para dejar el lugar.

Tras esas palabras me dirigí a mi salón de clase por mis cosas, mientras en el camino iba pensando cosas relacionado con lo que haría en las vacaciones de primavera que se acercaban para estar con las chicas.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – Por más que lo piense, no se me ocurre nada – exprese con cansancio al no tener idea de que hacer para acercarme de nuevo a las chicas – bueno todavía tengo cuatro semanas para que se me ocurra algo.

Tras esas palabras y haber tomado mis cosas, tome camino hacia la salida de la escuela, ya al ser el último mes del ciclo escolar, casi ya no había clases en la tarde.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – esa no es Xenovia – exprese alegre al ver en la entrada a la peli azul parada viendo la calle – que bien, podre regresar con ella a casa y tal vez podamos ponernos al día – esboce un poco más alegre corriendo hacia ella – oye Xenovia… – no pude acabar mi oración ya que al tocar el hombro de la chica, ella de un movimiento veloz tomo mi brazo para al instante arrojarme con gran fuerza hacia el suelo.

Xenovia – ¿Isseí, que estás haciendo? – esbozo en son de duda la peli-azul al verme en el suelo.

Isseí – pensaba saludarte antes de me que aplicaras esa llave – esboce con un poco de dolor por el fuerte golpe mientras me paraba.

Xenovia – perdona, es solo que estaba distraída y no pude sentir tu presencia – se excusó de pobre forma mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Isseí – ¿y qué haces aquí en la entrada?

Xenovia – eso es por…

Irina – ¡Xenovia perdón por la tardanza! – Fue en ese momento en el que aprecio la auto proclamada ángel – arere, ¿Isseí que haces aquí? – esbozo con duda la agente de la iglesia.

Isseí – bueno, ya me iba para la casa, pero vi a Xenovia y la decidí saludar, ¿y ustedes que van a hacer? – exprese con duda al ver que se estaban esperando.

Irina – estamos esperando a Rossweisse para ir al centro comercial por unas cosas para la salida de los de tercero entre otros materiales – expreso de forma alegre mientras la peli-azul la secundaba.

Fue justo en ese momento que la mencionada peli-plata apareció manejando un automóvil y acto seguido bajar la ventana para poder hablar.

Rossweisse – lo siento por el retraso, pero tuve que acabar unos papeleos extras para poder sacar el auto de la escuela – expreso en son de pena por su retraso la docente, mientras las chicas se acercaban al auto para subirse.

Isseí – bueno parece que necesitaran manos extras para poder llevar todas esas cosas no, por suerte estoy aquí para ayudarlas – esboce en son alegre al ver una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellas.

Rossweisse – Isseí-kun agradezco tu ayuda pero solo necesito de Xenovia e Irina para esto. – fue de esa forma que la peli-plateada rechazo mi ayuda mientras las dos chicas se despedían de mi – ya será para la próxima, adiós Isseí-kun.

Fue de ese modo que volví a quedar solo mientras veía como se iba el carro con las tres féminas dentro de él.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – nada, parece ser que Kiba todavía tiene apagado su celular – esboce cansado mientras guardaba mi celular.

No solo las chicas se las pasaban únicamente en sus actividades, si no que tanto Gasper así como Kiba se la pasan en otras cosas. Siendo Kiba el cual ha iniciado a ir a una escuela de estudio para mejorar sus calificaciones y poder entrar en la misma área de la universidad de Kuoh que la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Gasper por otra parte, ha empezado a ir al club de turismo para poder superar su miedo hacía las demás personas, aunque tengo entendido que no ha progresado mucho.

Isseí – espero que esto termine pronto y en las vacaciones de verano, todos volvamos a estar de nuevo juntos como antes – pronuncie con cansancio mientras entraba a mi hogar – me pregunto, ¿cuándo regresaran Kuroka, Le Fay y Ophis del inframundo?, ya que casi todo el tiempo se la pasen allá – termine de pronunciar esperando que estos días se acabaran rápido.

ー〇●〇ー Fin del flashback ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – pero las cosas no cambiaron, siempre las chicas solían estar ocupadas en diferentes actividades, incluso en la salida de los de tercero, no pude estar con ellas.

Y no era para menos, a pesar de que había sido dado de baja del sistema de contratos, se me mandaba a ciertos trabajos por parte del maou para no levantar sospechas, aunque estos solían terminar siendo solo trabajos físicos, como si de un trabajador me tratara.

Isseí – y para colma en estas vacaciones, se me obligo a quedarme aquí con la excusa de que alguien debía quedarse a cuidar el territorio en lo que los demás iban de viaje al inframundo – expresaba con impotencia ya que ninguna de las chicas e inclusos mis amigos dijeron nada por eso – no me queda nada más que esperar, a que en este nuevo ciclo escolar, las cosas mejoren.

Fueron las palabras que me dije a mi mismo dándome un poco de esperanza ya que estas últimas semanas mi autoestima había estado por los suelos.

Isseí – ¿qué hora es? – Me pregunte a mí mismo viendo un reloj que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación – son las 3:00pm, será mejor que me vaya a la escuela a acabar mi reinscripción, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Y con esas palabras me cambie de ropa y tome de nuevo el collar para tomar camino a la escuela.

ー〇●〇ー

– Listo, eso sería todo joven – respondió de forma amable la señorita, mientras me entregaba mi nueva credencial dando por terminada mi reinscripción.

Isseí – gracias – tras esas palabras decidí tomar camino de nuevo a mi casa para pensar que hacer ya que pasado mañana empezaban las clases.

– oye eso no es Hyōdō – fueron las palabras que escuche de una de las alumnas dado que todavía mantenía mi alta audición – no entiendo cómo es que todavía lo dejen estar en esta escuela.

– Creí que ya no regresaría después de que lo botaran del club de ocultismo – fueron sus palabras llenas de veneno dirigidas hacia mí – me alegro que las chicas de ese club recapacitaran y se alegaran de ese pervertido.

– mira, ahí está el perdedor de Hyōdō, me alegro que las chicas del club de ocultismo se alejaran de el – fueron las palabras de un chico el cual estaba en grupo con otros los cuales me veían como si me tratara de una basura.

Y fue en ese momento que lo note, como todos los alumnos de ese lugar empezaban a hablar cosas a mis espaldas, sintiendo su odio y repulsión, en el pasado solía ignorarlo pero ahora.

Isseí – será mejor que me vaya – pronuncie en voz baja, pero en ese momento choque con una alumna – perdón.

– Aléjate de mí pervertido – pronuncio con voz llena de veneno y con ojos los cuales solo desprendían un asco hacia mi persona.

Isseí – lo siento – agache la cabeza en son de disculpa solo para que ella se iba mientras murmurando cosas despectivas de mi – es cierto, quien quiere estar alado de una basura como yo.

Fueron las palabras del joven ''castaño'' el cual empezó a caminar a la salida, sin embargo nadie noto que los ojos de chicos se notaban completamente vacíos y carentes de vida.

ー〇●〇ー

Como si de un zombi se tratara, podíamos ver al ex-portador del dragón gales, caminado sin notar que había empezado a llover y siguió de esa manera caminado de forma automática sin darse cuenta que había llegado a un lugar el cual había ocurrido el evento que había cambiado su vida al inicio.

Isseí – ese no es aquella fuente – fueron las palabras del joven el cual se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba – es verdad en ese fuente es donde Raynare me asesino – fueron las palabras que se dijo a sí mismo – ¿porque es que todavía estoy vivo?, tal vez ellos tenían razón y las chicas por fin ya se cansaron de mí y ya no les divierte burlase de mí, si debe de ser eso – esbozaba con una sonrisa agónica mientras veía el cielo – ¿yo nunca signifique nada para ellas?, ¿Qué debería hacer?

– ¿podrías morir por mí?

Fue en ese momento que el joven voltio a la dirección donde vino aquella voz solo para ver a aquella que ya hace casi un año la había matado.

Isseí – no, esto no puede ser verdad – esbozo el chico con terror al ver a aquella mujer que lo había dañado tanto de nuevo.

Raynare – muere, como la basura que eres.

Siendo esas las últimas palabras que escucho el joven ''castaño'' antas de recibir el impacto de la lanza y perder el conocimiento.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – ¿Dónde estoy? – Me pregunte a mí mismo mientras recuperaba el conocimiento – un techo blanco – tras decir esas palabras me pare de lo que era una cama – parece ser que estoy en un hospital – llegue a la conclusión al ver mi alrededor – pero ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí? – fue en ese momento que escuche entrar a alguien por la puerta de la habitación.

– parece ser que por fin despertaste, joven.

Notas del autor.

1°- como pudieron ver, esta historia tendrá unos cambios a la historia principal tomando a Isseí mas como un joven japonés el cual le cuesta expresar sus inseguridades, por lo que las chicas nunca se enteraron de su trauma hacia las mujeres causado por Raynare.

2°- Isseí nunca beso a Rias, así como ninguna de las chicas, solo llegando a besos de cachetes, algo lo cual será explicado más adelante.

3°- todos los cambios serán mencionados a lo largo de la historia, pero estos solo se referirán a sus relaciones que tuvo con las chicas, siendo lo demás acontecimientos igual que en la novela.

4°- en cuando a la condición de Isseí, este si regreso a ser humano, más adelante se aclara por qué, pero aquellos que hayan visto fullmetal alchemist, podrán ya intuirán por qué.

5°- no esperen una historia de esas, como de que de la nada vali es el malo maloso malote o que rias es una perra urgida por fluidos, todo tiene su porque y este será revelado con el pasar de los capítulos.

6°- si tienen dudas pueden comentarlas y las responderé al final de cada capítulo.

Siendo todo, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito.


	2. capitulo 01

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 ** _\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando_**

 ** _-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando_**

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 ** _-[¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural_**

 ** _Siempre cree en ti_** ** _–_** **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 ** _-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación_**

 ** _/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]_**

* * *

 **El mundo que me rodea**

– parece ser que por fin despertaste, joven.

Isseí – disculpa pero… ¿tú quién eres? – pregunto en son de duda el joven ''castaño'' a la persona que recién había entrado a la habitación.

– perdón por mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Kuroyukihime Saya, es un gusto conocerte, Isseí-kun – fue en ese momento que se identificó la aludida.

Kuroyukihime es una joven atractiva, con una figura esbelta y copa A, de alrededor de 1.65cm de altura, ojos marrones grandes, cabello negro largo y suelto, con dos hebras de su cabello semejante a las antenas de una mariposa, Su vestuario era un uniforme escolar, que consistía de unas medias negras, una falda verde oscuro con un borde marrón, una chaqueta azul marino y una corbata de lazo rojo.

Isseí – el gusto es mío… espera un segundo, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – pregunto el joven ''castaño'' al darse cuente que la chica savia quien era.

Saya – estaba escrito en tu credencial escolar, tenía que saber el nombre del chico al cual había encontrado inconsciente bajo la lluvia – explico la joven peli-negra mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba cerca – aunque he de decir que tienes un sueño muy pesado Isseí-kun.

Isseí – gracias por ayudarme – agradeció el joven solo para dirigir su vista a un calendario cercano y darse cuenta que había pasado un día – así que estuve inconsciente todo un día.

Fue en ese momento que el joven empezó a recordar los últimos segundos antes de perder la conciencia, cosa que causo que empezara a respirar con dificultad, solo para al instante sentir una mano es su hombro y ver que se trataba de la chica la cual lo veía con preocupación, ayudándolo a que se tranquilizara.

Saya – será mejor que te calmes, no sé qué te pasó pero creo que sería mejor que lo olvidaras – pronuncio de forma preocupada, logrando que el joven se calmara.

Isseí – creo… que ya estoy bien – pronuncio más relajado, pero fue en ese momento que le entro una duda al ''castaño''– ¿Por qué sigues en el hospital?

Saya – no podía dejarte, ya que no pude contactar con nadie al llamar a tu casa – respondió de forma tranquila solo causando que el chico se deprimiera de nuevo – perdona, dije algo que no debía.

Isseí – descuida, es solo que últimamente… he estado algo solo, pero te agradezco el que me ayudaras – respondió el chico con una débil sonrisa.

Saya – no tienes nada que agradecer – respondió de forma tranquila mientras se dirigía a la puerta – iré a avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste y avisare a las enfermeras que me den tu ropa – tras esas palabras el chico se percató que no traía su uniforme y en su lugar tenía una pijama del hospital.

De esa forma la joven peli-negra abandono la habitación dejando al joven pensando sobre su situación.

Isseí – así que nadie supo que perdí el conocimiento, es más, de no ser por esa chica no sé qué me hubiera pasado – empezaba a meditar el joven, al darse cuenta de su situación, con forme al interés de los demás mientras tomaba el collar el cual no se lo habían quitado – tengo que buscar una forma de sobre pasar esto, lo de ayer tuvo que ser una muestra del mal estado en el que me encuentro. Ella debió haberse de tratado de una alucinación.

Fue en ese momento que el joven se puso a recapacitar y analizar el escenario en el que estaba, ya que no podía seguir en ese estado, ya que si le volviera a pasar lo mismo, puede que no haya alguien que lo pueda ayudar de nuevo.

Isseí – ayudar… es gracioso, yo siempre era el que iba a ayudar a los demás, pero ahora fue a mí al que ayudaron – fue en ese momento en el que el joven dirigió su vista hacia la venta en la que podía ver el cielo azul – así que esto es lo que se siente al ser ayudado, sin que esa persona pida nada a cambio.

– parece ser que por fin te encuentras consiente, chico – respondió de forma alegre un doctor el cual entraba a la habitación junto con la peli-negra quien llevaba su uniforme – sin duda tuviste suerte que esta jovencita estuviera para ayudarte, de lo contrario pudiste haber contraído una pulmonía.

Fue de esa forma que el doctor empezó a hacer los chequeos, para cerciorarse de que el chico estuviera bien y pudiera ser dado de alta del hospital, pero la joven veía de forma divertida como el doctor movía al castaño como si se tratara de un muñeco de tela mientras le hacia los chequeos.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – no puede creer que ese doctor hiciera todo eso solo para ver que estuviera bien – esboce con cansancio por toda esa rutina tan rara, que más parecía que quisiera estudiarme – pero me alegra saber que estoy bien – termina de pronunciar alegre mientras veía el hospital.

Saya – perdónalo por su actitud, el suele ser así, pero no te preocupes, es uno de los mejores doctores que podrás encontrar en este país – fueron las palabras alegres de aquella joven – aunque me gustaría que dejara de ser tan excéntrico – termino de forma cansada al referirse al docente.

Isseí – {parece ser que conoce muy bien a ese doctor} – Fueron mis pensamientos en ese momento al ver su reacción – {eso no importa, ella me ayudo y debo agradecérselo de nuevo, pero también me gustaría seguir en contacto con ella, ¿pero cómo?} – Fue en ese momento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía nervios al ''hablar con una chica'' – {digo, sería raro que le pida su número, soy un extraño para ella, pero también sería grosero si no la invito a un lugar por haberme ayudado, a demonios que hago}

Fue en ese momento que no savia que hacer y empecé a divagar demasiado en mi mente, viendo la forma de como pedirle su número telefónico y poder seguir en contacto con ella, sin que me viera extraño o como un acosador.

Isseí – {al diablo con todo, voy a hacerlo} – pensé con decisión sacando mi celular – disculpa… are – no pude seguir al notar que ella también tenía su celular en su mano.

Saya – vaya, pensaba pedirte tu numero para mantenernos en contacto, pero veo que tú también pensaste lo mismo – respondió de forma tranquila.

Isseí – e, pero, ¿porque?, digo no es que me desagrade, pero soy un extraño para ti – expuse mi desconcierto ya que era raro que una chica, y luego una tan linda te pidiera tu número.

Saya – no lo sé, pero algo me dice que necesitas ayuda y no quisiera que te pasara algo, además, me agradas – termino de exponer con una linda sonrisa.

De esa forma termine consiguiendo el número de Kuroyukihime al igual que mantener contacto con ella, no sé porque pero, esto es muy diferente a cuando e entable amistad con los demás mujeres que he conocido, es un poco más ''normal''

ー〇●〇ーinicio de clasesー〇●〇ー

Isseí – bueno, es momento de hacer frente a esto – pronuncio el joven enfrente de la entrada de la escuela, mientras guardaba su celular el cual tenía un mensaje con las palabras 'que tengas un buen día, Isseí-kun ' el cual había sido envido por la peli-negra – savia que esto pasaría, así que debo afrontarlo.

Pronuncio dichas palabras al sentir las miradas hostiles de varios alumnos y alumnas que lo veían en la entrada, al igual que alcanzaba a escuchar uno que otro murmullo con palabras llenas de veneno hacía su persona.

Isseí – {no pienso volver a sucumbir, tengo que ser fuerte} – fue el pensamiento lleno de determinación del joven, el cual entro a la escuela preparado para afrontar cualquier adversidad.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – aaaa, que aburrido estoy – pronuncie con cansancio dejándome caer en mi pupitre ya que por fin terminaba la última clase del día – {ya han pasado más de 3 semanas y media desde que entre a la escuela y las cosas no hacen más que empeorar}.

Desde que entre de nuevo a la escuela mi relación con las chicas, solo se distancio más; primero Asia al ser la nueva presidenta del club de ocultismo, decidió rehacerlo como el club de ayuda, debido a un nuevo dispositivo que había creado Ajuka-sama para recibir los contratos y poder tele transportarse al lugar, por lo que ya no tenía sentido seguir con el club de ocultismo desde el punto de vista de las chicas.

Isseí – {pero ahora ni siquiera me puedo acercar al lugar, ya que apenas doy un paso cerca del sitio, las demás integrantes me sacan a patadas de ahí} – pensé con cansancio por el trato que recibía de parte de las alumnas, que se habían unido al club solo porque estaba el trio de las doncellas, las cuales lo conformaba; Asia, Ravel y Koneko.

Por otra parte Xenovia e Irina ahora estaban más ocupadas con el consejo estudiantil ya que Xenovia al ser la nueva presidenta, parecía necesitar más ayuda de la que se creía.

Isseí – {parece ser que por el hecho que entraron más alumnos, el consejo estudiante tienen más trabajo} – medite de forma cansada mientras veía el techo del salón.

Mientras tanto Rias y Akeno estaban ocupadas en la universidad, así como en las relaciones exteriores con las demás facciones de la alianza, al ser la hermana menor del actual maou lucifer tenía que ayudar a que estas se mantuvieran en buenos términos.

Isseí – {incluso rara es la vez que logro verlas en la casa} – pensé de forma deprimida al ya no poder hablar con ella.

Y por su parte Kiba y Gasper solo tienen tiempo para sus actividades; Kiba sigue en la escuela de estudio para poder tener mejores calificaciones y tener una buena calificación en el examen de ingreso a su carrera. Por otra parte Gasper seguía en el club de turismo, al igual que en su tiempo restante lo usa en ir a ver a Valerie, ya que al ser su única amiga vampiro, quería seguir aprendiendo sobre su naturaleza.

Isseí – {y para empeorar las cosas, me toco en un grupo distinto que los demás, y todos en este grupo me ven como el pervertido apestado al que no se debe uno acercarse} – observaba mi situación la cual no era nada alentadora – {ya las pocas veces que he entablado charla con las chicas, es solo para regañarme porque según molesto a los alumnos o no he realizado a tiempo los encargos del maou} – pensé al final con cansancio.

– Hyōdō ven, tengo que hablar contigo – pronuncio de forma seria un alumno de complexión robusta el cual había entrado al salón.

Fue en ese momento que suspiro en derrota y tome mis cosas, ya que savia lo que se avecinaba y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada.

ー〇●〇ー

– (pow) – fue el sonido de un potente golpe el cual pudo escucharse en la zona – creía que te habíamos advertido que no podías acercarte a Asia-sama, Hyōdō.

En ese instante podíamos divisar a 4 alumnos aparte del que había ido por el joven ''castaño'', mientras en el suelo podíamos ver al aludido limpiándose la sangre de la cortadura de su labio inferior, causado por el golpe recibido.

Isseí – fue ella la que se me acerco, además ella y yo somos amigos – respondió el joven, solo para al instante recibir una potente patada en el estómago por parte del mismo estudiante.

– Asia-sama, nunca seria amigo de una basura como tú – fue en ese momento que el grupo se empezó a retirar – si no quieres que volvamos a repetir esto, será mejor que te alejes de Asia-sama.

Isseí – {maldición, siempre es lo mismo con los fans de las chicas} – pensó de forma irritada el chico, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su mochila, la cual tenía polvo al igual que él.

Fue en ese momento que el joven maldijo internamente el no poder defenderse de los fanáticos de sus 'amigas', ya que por órdenes del maou, tenía que mantener un perfil bajo y si este se defendiera, seria obvio que llamaría la atención.

Isseí – desde que creen que ya no tengo nada que ver con la nobleza de Rias, esos locos de sus fans, no duda en golpearme para que no me acerque a ellas – expreso con hartazgo mientras recogía su mochila y se limpiaba la suciedad.

Y no era para menos el enojo del chico, ya que desde que iniciaron las clases, todos creían que ya no tenía nada que ver con los integrantes que conformaron en su momento el club de ocultismo, debido a su alejamiento desde la batalla del trihexa, por lo que todos aquellos que no querían que el castaño se acercarse a ellas. Por fin podían hacerlo sin temor a hacerlas enojar.

Isseí – creo que hoy tomare el camino largo, aun debo comprar el restaurador para las paredes – expreso de forma cansada dejando el lugar.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – que suerte tuve que estuviera en oferta – pronuncio de forma alegre el joven, mientras veía la lata por unos segundos para al instante guardarlo en su mochila mientras salía del centro comercial.

Saya – Isseí-kun, no creí encontrarte en este lugar – fue en ese momento que apareció la única chica, que no lo trataba de forma hostil.

Isseí – Kuroyukihime-san, lo mismo digo, tú no sueles estar en esta zona– respondió de forma alegre, ya que le agradaba estar alado de la peli-negra.

Saya – cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre – pronuncio de forma cansada por el joven – y bueno eso se debe… espera un segundo, ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? – pregunto preocupada al ver la herida del chico el cual rápido tapo con su mano.

Isseí – no es nada – intento evitar que siguiera viendo, pero la peli-negra tomo su mano y la retiro de la herida.

Saya – te golpearon de nuevo, no es así – pronuncio de forma seria solo para ver como el chico agachaba la cabeza – tienes que reportarlo con tus profesores, no está bien que dejes que te hagan esto – pronuncio preocupada ya que no era primera vez que lo veía con heridas.

Isseí – déjalo, aunque lo haga nadie me creerá – fue la respuesta del joven, al saber que no podía llamar la atención, debido a las órdenes del maou.

Saya – de acuerdo, pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda – pronuncio de forma maternal mientras se acercaba con una bolita de algodón y agua oxigenada – por lo mientras déjame limpiar tu herida, no queremos que se infecte.

De esa manera los jóvenes estuvieron un rato conviviendo, debido a que ambos al ir a colegios distintos, así como vivir en diferentes zonas, les era muy difícil poder convivir fuera de su comunicación a través de sus celulares.

Saya – Isseí-kun, ¿de casualidad estarás desocupado este domingo?

Isseí – déjame ver… - expreso pensativo el joven recordando si tenía algún contrato para ese día – si ese día no tengo nada que hacer, ¿a qué se debe?

Saya – bueno, dado a que rara vez nos vemos, y solo nos comunicamos por nuestros teléfonos, pensé que sería bueno que saliéramos de vez en cuando, ya sabes para conocernos mejor – expreso de forma amable la joven, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Isseí – {no puedo creerlo, es primera vez en mucho tiempo que una chica quiere salir con migo} – pensó emocionado el chico por la proposición de la peli-negra – por supuesto que iré, puedes estar segura.

Y con esas palabras de emoción del joven, el junto con la peli-negra empezaron a planear donde podrían quedarse a ver, dado que al ser domingo habría muchos lugares para visitar.

ー〇●〇ー

Isseí – estoy en casa – pronuncie al entrar en mi hogar mientras me quitaba el calzado – {ni siquiera se para que sigo diciendo eso, si nadie me va a recibir} – pensé de forma derrotada, ya que era lo habitual en mis actuales días.

Rías – oh, Isseí que bueno que te veo – fue en ese momento que Rias apareció enfrente de mí, sorprendiéndome que ella me hablara – ten – dijo mientras me entregaba unos papeles – estos son los documentos que onii-sama dijo que necesitarías para tus próximos contratos, bueno te dejo que mañana tengo que despertarme temprano ya que saldremos al inframundo.

Y así como vino se fue la peli-roja, dejándome completamente atónico. Ya que por unos instantes pensé que deseaba convivir con migo después de tanto tiempo, pero solo era para cosas relacionadas con los contratos que me mandaba el maou.

Isseí – espera un segundo, ¿no se dio cuenta de mi herida? – fue en ese momento que me quede extrañado que no notara mi herida en el labio – será mejor que no piense en ello y me valla a mi habitación.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ya que savia que sería solo tiempo perdido, tome rumbo a mi cuarto, aunque en el camino no pude evitar escuchar como las chicas conversaban entre ellas dentro de sus cuartos. Siendo un escenario ya habitual para mí, ya que las veces que llegue a tocar, estas decían que estaban ocupadas y que después hablaríamos. Por lo que abandonado esos pensamientos y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi habitación y entrar en ella.

Isseí – nunca creí que llegaría el día que haría esto – pronuncie con ironía viendo como aquellas imágenes figuras y todo ese material ero, se encontraba arrumbado en una esquina de la gran habitación junto a unas cajas – será mejor que resane las paredes que se dañaron por la pegatina de los póster.

De esa manera empecé el trabajo, siendo primero la re sanación de las paredes, algo lo cual no fue tan difícil ya que al ser pequeños los daños estos eran muy fáciles de resanar. Sin embargo lo segundo fue triste para mí.

Isseí – y pensar que en el pasado, este era mi motivo de vida – pronuncie triste al empezar a empacar toda mi colección.

Al momento que empezaba a empaquetar en diferentes cajas mi antigua colección me puse a reflexionar, ya que desde la batalla con trihexa mi pasión hacia el ero había desaparecido, no importaba todo el ero-manga o contenido ero que viera, ya no tenía el mismo interés que antes y solo este se empezaba a llenarse de polvo.

Isseí – prefiero que alguien más pueda darle un uso, a que se quede solo en mi armario – pronuncie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y con esa idea, seguí guardando en diferentes cajas los objetos, ya que todos serian enviados por paquetería a sus nuevos dueños. Aunque sea al final de esta situación, por lo menos obtendré una buena cantidad de dinero, ya que muchos de esos objetos habían ganado mucho valor.

Isseí – muy bien este sería el último – pronuncie cansado después de sellar el último paquete – nunca pensé que era tanto el material ero que tenía – pensé con asombro mientras me acercaba al tocador para quitarme el sudor – mañana mandare a llamar al servicio de paquetería y de esa forma… – me quede callado al darme cuenta que mi herida ya no estaba – por eso Rias no dijo nada, pero no lo entiendo, debería de tardar por lo menos un día en sanar.

Tras ver esa imagen, me quede pensado ya que no era primera vez que pasaba esto, sin embargo todas las veces que pasaban solo era por una razón.

Isseí – siempre es cuando me cura Kuroyukihime, acaso ella… no… ella es alguien normal, tal vez solo sea casualidad. Si eso debe ser.

De esa manera decidí dejar las cosas y no pensar en eso, ya que el día siguiente tenía que dejar todo lista para el domingo y poder ir tranquilamente con Kuroyukihime.

Isseí – no puedo esperar a este domingo, sin duda será genial.

ー〇●〇ーdomingoー〇●〇ー

Isseí – ya ha pasado tiempo desde mi última casi cita – pronuncio con pesadez el joven ya que al final, la cita que iba a tener en su momento con Akeno, se terminó cancelando con la llegada de su padre y Odín a su hogar – muy bien, tengo todo listo y no creo que me vea tan mal – Pronunciaba el joven, castaño frente al espejo mientras veía su apariencia.

– _***ring, ring***_ – fue el sonido que emitió el dispositivo dado por el maou peli-verde, obligando al joven a tomarlo – _***nuevo mensaje***_

Isseí – ¿ahora qué? – Expreso molesto el joven al ver el mensaje – no, no puede ser cierto, se suponía que tenía este día libre – expreso en cólera el chico, al ver que se trataba de un trabajo de último momento – y no puedo cancelarlo.

Fue en ese momento que el chico, no podía creer que todos sus planes para ese día, habían sido arruinados por uno de los pedidos del maou y él aunque no quisiera hacerlos, debía de ir, ya que en el pasado lo habían amenazado debido a que todavía seguía en el sistema de los demonios.

Isseí – maldición – expreso en frustración el joven mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a llamar – espero no se enoje… si hola, Kuroyukihime-san soy yo Isseí, es sobre nuestra quedada… veras me acaba de salir un asunto de improviso… te prometo que te lo compensare lo juro – iniciaba su excusa el ''castaño'' mientras este no paraba de inclinarse en señal de disculpa – está bien… agradezco que lo entiendas… si pídeme lo que sea… ¡espera eso!... si ya sé que… está bien, lo hare… si… si… bueno te dejo y de nuevo perdón por las molestias… – termino este pronunciando en son de derrota tras terminar su llamada, por lo que decidió dejar sus cosas, debido al cambio de planes.

ー〇●〇ー

– Gracias por tu trabajo – fueron las palabras del último contratista del joven.

Isseí – descuide, para eso estamos, para servirle – respondo de forma alegre, aunque por dentro este seguía enojado.

Tras esas palabras el joven se retiró del lugar ya que ya había oscurecido desde hace rato, debido a que habían sido 4, los pedidos que le habían encomendado en total, y todos habían sido solo papelería o trabajos físicos.

Isseí – por lo menos no tengo que usar ese estúpido collar durante estos pedidos – pensó de forma irritada mientras caminaba por las calles – aunque aún me cuesta creer que sin el collar, no me reconozcan.

Y no era para menos, en todos sus trabajos que ha hecho sin el collar el joven, se había llegado a topar con algunos compañeros de clase, e incluso sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama hasta kiryuu no lo habían logrado reconocer.

Isseí – perece que mi apariencia es muy distinta a como era antes – termino el chico suspirando por su situación, mientras seguía caminando.

– Disculpa joven – fue en ese momento que se detuvo el peli-negro al ver a un joven en frente acercándose – de casualidad eres Hyōdō Isseí.

En frente del peli-negro estaba un joven, de alrededor de unos 19-22 años de alrededor de 1.75cm de altura y complexión esbelta de piel pálida, cabello rojo largo y ojos grises por otra parte su vestuario se trataba de un traje de barman.

Isseí – no, se ha equivocado de persona – pronuncio de forma distante el joven al tener un mal presentimiento.

– Por supuesto, disculpe – fue en ese momento que se abalanzo, a lo que el peli-negro apenas logró esquivarlo, sin embargo este recibió un rasguño – es solo la formalidad, mi nombre es Nero y no quisiera dañarte, por lo que te pido que vengas de forma pacífica con migo – pronuncio de forma tranquila mientras recuperaba su postura.

Isseí – enserio crees que haría eso – pronuncio malhumorado, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de combate de su chaqueta y adoptaba una posición de combate – {que bueno que no he dejado de entrenar}

Nero – interesante, se me informo que serias una presa difícil – fue en ese momento que este se encorvo, mientras sacaba una daga de su chaleco – pero no creo que les importe si te llevo con unas cuantas cortaduras.

Y tras esas últimas palabras el recién identificado Nero, se lanzó al ataque siendo bloqueado por el peli-negro, sin embargo esto no importo, ya que al instante este giro su cuerpo logrando darle un golpe en la cabeza al chico, pero este también recibió una patada de parte del peli-negro, logrando que ambos tomaran distancia.

Nero – buena patada – pronuncio el peli-rojo con molestias debo al golpe – sin duda haces honor a tu antiguo título, pero eso ya de nada te servirá.

Isseí – ¿mi antiguo título? – Pregunto extrañado el chico, solo para a los pocos segundos darse cuente a lo que se refería – desgraciado, ¿cómo es que sabes eso? – pregunto el chico en cólera al darse cuenta que su oponente tenía información que no debía tener.

Nero – mis clientes fueron los que me dieron esa información – fue en ese momento que el peli-rojo volvió a su postura de combate – pero no te preocupes, podrás preguntarles cuando te lleve ante ellos.

Tras esas palabras el combate de ambos jóvenes continuo, siendo el peli-rojo el que atacaba con cortes descendentes los cuales eran bloqueados por el peli-negro, usando sus armas como distracción ya que sus ataques solo se centraban en acertar golpes en sus áreas abiertas, algo lo cual solo lograba el peli-negro, y en poca medida el peli-rojo, cada golpe que recibía el peli-rojo realizaba más daño que lo que el peli-negro recibía.

Nero – que molestia, pero ya me canse – esbozo irritado mientras tomaba distancia del peli-negro – nunca creí que tendría que mostrar esta forma, pero has demostrado ser una presa algo difícil.

Fue en ese momento que el peli-rojo comenzó a encorvarse para al instante unas protuberancias las cuales parecían tentáculos carmesí salieron de su espalda, siendo también que esta al dirigir su vista al peli-negro sus ojos mostraron que ahora eran rojos con una esclerótica negra.

Isseí – pero que demonios – expreso incrédulo el peli-negro por lo que veía – {pero que cosa es el, nunca había visto algo igual} – fueron los pensamientos atónicos de chico, al ver a un ser como ese.

Nero – ¡es hora de acabar con este juego! – exclamo con una cara llena de locura.

En ese momento el peli-rojo se lanzó al ataque con una mayor velocidad, acción la cual fue respondida por el peli-negro, sin embargo ahora este no podía bloquear todos sus ataques y empezaba a recibir daño por parte del peli-rojo. Y así siguió aquella danza entre ambos adversarios.

Nero – ¡muy lento! – Sentencio logrando clavar uno de sus tentáculos en el brazo izquierdo del chico, solo para que este por reacción lo apartara con una potente patada – perece ser que ya no eres tan valiente – pronuncio de forma altanera mientras saboreaba la sangre del chico – no creo que les importe el estado en el que te lleve, siempre y cuando sigas con vida – tras esas palabras, volvió a lanzarse contra el peli-negro.

– (zooom) – fue el sonido de una flecha dirigida al peli-rojo la cual este esquiva dando un salto rápido hacia tras – será mejor que desistas de tu caza – fueron las palabras que resonaron en el lugar.

Fue en ese momento que en los techos de los edificios cercanos salieron personas con ropa de combate, máscaras blancas y ballestas apuntando al peli-rojo, al igual que de uno de los edificios salto uno de ellos y se puso entre el ambos jóvenes, apuntando con una pistola ballesta al peli-rojo.

Nero – valla, valla, no pensé que los cazadores estarían lejos de sus zonas – pronuncio con cansancio mientras regresaba a la normalidad – tuviste suerte mocoso, pero la próxima vez no seré tan suave – pronuncio de forma altanera para acto seguido escapar del lugar.

– Dispérsense y busquen si hay más como el por la zona – ordeno a sus demás compañeros, los cuales desaparecieron al momento – será mejor que desinfectemos esas heridas – pronuncio el enmascarado mientras se acercaba al peli-negro y sacaba de sus ropas una botella, tela y unas vendas – perdona por no interferir antes – pronuncio mientras aplicaba el líquido a la herida, lo cual causo dolor en el chico – pero por unos momentos pensé que eras un demonio.

Isseí – ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto el chico mientras resistía el dolor.

– Nosotros los cazadores no nos metemos en disputas de seres sobrenaturales – seguía explicando mientras empezaba a vendar la herida del chico – y al ver tu forma de lucha pensé que eras un demonio, pero no era así, de serlo, ese ghouls no habría vivido tu sangre.

Isseí – esa cosa era un ghoul, pero los ghouls solo viven en áreas cercanas de sus amos vampiros – respondió el chico al ver las diferencias de información.

– Esos son los ghoul que pertenecen a la facción de los vampiros, estos ghouls son conocidos como kagune ghouls y son una facción aparte –termino este mientras terminaba de curar al chico – por como veo tienes cierto conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural.

Isseí – si, se algo – respondió este de forma distante mientras veía su brazo – {¿porque nunca me contaron de esto?, es que alcanzo, ¿me han ocultado cosas sobre el mundo sobrenatural?} – fueron los pensamientos del chico por la información recién obtenida.

– pero sin duda eres alguien fuerte, mira que poderte poner en 1vs1 contra un kagune clase A sin experiencia de ellos. Tienes potencial chico, si deseas estaremos dispuestos a recibirte entre nosotros –pronuncio este mientras le entregaba una hoja al peli-negro el cual la tomo – si deseas saber más sobre este mundo y como poder luchar contra esos monstruos, solo sigue las instrucciones que están escritas.

Y tras esas palabras, el enmascarado abandono el lugar, dejando al peli-negro en sus pensamientos ya que había mas cosas de las que tenía informado.

Isseí – así que existen cazadores y ghouls de ese tipo – pronuncio con voz ausente mientras dirigía su vista al cielo – valla parece ser que este mundo es más grande de lo que creía, será mejor que lo piense más tranquilo después – fuero sus últimas palabras mientras abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

Sección del autor

1kirit02: bueno ese día es hoy. Puede que sea así, pero de esa forma me logro ubicar más fácil, tal vez en el próximo capítulo lo intente. Si ya tengo pensado parte de la trama por 4 arcos y uno que otro cliche si aparecerá, pero de una forma muy distinta.

arinst2305: gracias… creo.

EquilibriuM-Senpai: agradezco tu oportunidad, espero te guste como avanza la historia.

Kaisito Hyoudou: igual como le dije a 1kirit02 es para ubicarme mejor. No sabría decirte ya que solo tengo planeado lo que es la trama y si viste las etiquetas no he pensado en cuando al tema amoroso por lo que puede incluso que este Isseí este solo o con una sola pareja. Y si es normal que algunos diálogos de Isseí estén carentes de vida, mas por este primer acto, que como vemos, no lo está pasando tan bien que digamos.

Bueno espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, de una vez aclaro que aunque ponga elementos de otros animes no esperen personajes de los mismo o que tengas las mismas habilidades, por ejemplo Kuroyukihime no es un Burst Linker al igual que no hay personajes del mundo de tokyo ghoul, tampoco esperen tantos personajes de otros animes, ya de por si le pensé mucho en meter a Kuroyukihime por lo que meter a otro, no lo veo. También como pudieron ver hay más facciones de las que se creían al igual que organizaciones las cuales nuestro desventurado protagonista tendrá que conocer

Espero leer sus comentarios y responderlos en el próximo capítulo de estas pato aventuras de nuestro desafortunado protagonista. Siendo todo, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito


	3. capitulo 02

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 ** _\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando_**

 ** _-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando_**

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 ** _-[¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural_**

 ** _Siempre cree en ti_** ** _–_** **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 ** _-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación_**

 ** _/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]_**

* * *

 _ **Cenizas**_

– {kagune ghouls, cazadores que rondan las calles por las noches}

– Hyōdō…

– {no solo eso, también ahí alguien que sabe sobre mi actual condición}

– Hyōdō…

– {eso significa que se filtró información en frente de las narices de la alianza}

– Hyōdō…

– {pero aunque les diga, no me creerán, además, ¿porque he de hacerlo?}

– Hyōdō…

– {¿debería buscar por mí mismo las respuestas?, además ¿puedo depender de ellos?, sin olvidar que por su culpa, perdí mi encuentro con Kuroyukihime}

– ¡Hyōdō!

– he ¿qué?, oh perdona, es solo que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos – fue en ese momento en el que reaccione al darme cuenta que me estaban llamando – ¿qué es lo que necesitas Suzuki?

– que tomes esto, es el formulario de la universidad a la que quisieras entrar. Ya a todos les entregue uno, solo faltas tú – fueron sus palabras mientras tomaba el papel – no deberías de distraerte tanto, recuerda que este es nuestro último año escolar – termino este de forma alegre

Suzuki Hiro es un chico de complexión deportiva de 1.73cm de altura, piel clara y tez fina, cabello negro y ojos castaños. Él es nuestro delegado de clase y el único de este salón que no me trata como un apestado, aunque tampoco somos amigos, solo mantenemos un trato de estudiantes y compañeros de clases, nada más.

– Gracias – exprese con gratitud mientras guardaba el formulario – es solo que tenía mi mente en otros asuntos.

– De seguro estaba pensando en sus perversiones – fueron las palabras que dijo una de las alumnas cerca de nosotros.

– jejejeje – fue la risa incomoda del peli-negro al ver cómo me trataban – de seguro Hyōdō pensaba sobre su vida a futuro ¿verdad? – pronuncio intentando arreglar la conversación.

– sí, estaba pensando en cosas de mi vida – pronuncie con una risa nerviosa, aunque claro no pude evitar ver como los demás me veían con repulsión, muy posiblemente porque creían que eran cosas pervertidas.

– Bueno te dejo, ya llego el profesor – se despidió el chico, mientras entraba el profesor de turno.

ー〇●〇ー

– Qué buena suerte tuve al alcanzar un Pan de Yakisoba – pronuncie alegre mientras caminaba con mi almuerzo, sin embargo en ese momento fue que me empujaron, haciéndome tirar mi comida.

– Fíjate por donde caminas pervertido – pronuncio de forma despectiva una chica la cual iba en trio con otras dos, mientras esta pisaba mi pan de soba.

– Perdón – me disculpe, solo para ver cómo estas se alejaban mientras se iban riendo – {maldición, otra vez las integrantes del club de Asia} – pensé frustrado mientras tomaba el pan, que aunque aplastado, todavía se podía comer.

Tras tomar del suelo mi alimento el cual todavía seguían en estado comestible, tome camino a aquel árbol el cual en el pasado, solía juntarme con mis amigos de aventuras pervertidas, de los cuales me había separado algo desde que iniciaron las clases, no solo por la diferencia de grupos, sino que también ya no sentía atracción por ir a espiar.

– Además que ya no estoy de humor, como para recibir golpes por parte del club de kendo – pensaba en voz alta mientras me sentaba por debajo del árbol y comenzaba a comer – aunque sea, tengo aquí mi pequeño paraíso.

Fue en ese momento que dirigí mi vista a la ventana de aquel edifico, el cual en su momento fue el club de ocultismo. Solo para ver a Asia, la cual ahora se mostraba más alegre que nunca, al tener a muchas personas a las cual ayudar, así como amigas.

– sin duda Asia se ve muy linda con esa sonrisa – pronunciaba con una melancólica sonrisa, al ver que la rubia tenía la vida que siempre quiso, aun si no podía estar alado de ella.

Sin embargo mi pequeño disfrute termino, en el momento que se acercó una de las integrantes a la venta y me logro ver, por lo que esta me lanzo una mirada de desprecio antes de cerrarla.

– y así se terminó mi pequeño tiempo de relajación del día – pronuncie con cansancio mientras terminaba de comer y esperaba a que terminara el descanso.

ー〇●〇ー

– ¿ahora que debería hacer? – fue la pregunta del joven castaño, el cual se encontraba caminando a la puerta de entrada del instituto – no creo que haiga alguien en casa, {además que todavía no sé cuándo regresaran de nuevo; Kuroka, Le Fay y Ophis del inframundo} – pensaba lo último el joven, ya que las mencionadas solo solían estar pocos días en su hogar – {aunque no serviría de mucho, ya que suelen estar ocupadas como para hablar conmigo} – termino su pensamiento al momento de ya estar fuera de la escuela.

– Valla, valla, pero no es otro que Hyōdō – fueron las palabras de una ya conocida castaña pervertida – es raro ver que te vayas temprano, sin estar con los otros dos tontos – respondió la castaña de forma burlona

– Eres tu kiryuu – pronuncio el joven de forma aburrida, mientras veía acercándose a la aludida hacía el – no, desde hace semanas que ya no ando con ellos – fueron sus palabras mientras este estaba dispuesto a irse.

– Hyōdō, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – fueron las palabras serias de la chica, algo que extraño al castaño – desde que tuviste ese incidente en el que faltaste a la escuela, te has distanciado mucho de los ex integrantes del club de ocultismo, ¿alcanzo tuviste una disputa con ellas? – pregunto de forma seria, algo lo cual tomo por sorpresa al chico.

– {no puedo negar que piense eso, al fin y al cabo, es amiga de Asia y Xenovia}, no, es solo que ellas están más ocupada con sus actividades, aunque tú te has de imaginar por que no puedo acercarme a ellas – respondí esto último con una sonrisa agónica, algo a lo cual la castaña, no pudo evitar apartar la vista.

– tienes razón, es solo que por un segundo pensé… y dime ¿has pensado en algo ahora que tienes tanto tiempo libre? – pregunto de forma más relajada para alejar el tema.

– aun no, sin embargo… – respondió el chico con duda

– hay algo que te tiene con pendiente, ¿no? – Expuso la chica, a lo que el chico asintió – mira, se dice que es mejor decir que lo intentaste, a arrepentirte por no hacerlo – le relato la joven mientras iniciaba su partida – nunca sabrás si valió o no la pena si no lo intentas… nos vemos Hyōdō.

– {tal vez tenga razón} – fueron sus pensamientos por aquellas palabras, de tal vez la única alumna fuera del mundo sobrenatural de su escuela, la cual no lo trate como una basura – {no pierdo nada en intentarlo} – pensó este mientras de su uniforme sacaba las instrucciones que le había dado el enmascarado.

ー〇●〇ー

– más vale decir que lo intentaste, a arrepentirte por no hacerlo – fueron las palabras del joven peli-negro el cual se encontraba enfrente de una casa antigua – tal vez esas palabras eran las que necesitaría para poder avanzar.

Tras esas palabras, el chico entro en el lugar por medio de la entrada, aunque esta tenía una cerradura de código, algo a lo que el chico solo introdujo el código que estaba en la hoja. Una vez dentro del lugar el cual no era muy grande, camino directo al comedor, solo para en el lugar, encontrar a aquel enmascarado, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

– valla, pensé que nunca vendrías – fueron las divertidas palabras del enmascarado – siéntate, para que pueda explicártelo todo – acción la cual el peli-negro realizo – te seré sincero, no serás uno de nosotros, sino que serás como un mercenario.

– ¿a qué te refieres?, según esa nota, decía que me uniría a ustedes – expreso en desconcierto el chico por las palabras del enmascarado.

– así sería normalmente, sin embargo yo no confió en ti, conozco ese estilo de combate – pronuncio este serio mientras se reclinaba en su silla – es más que obvio que en algún momento trabajaste con los demonios, por lo que llevarte a una de nuestras centrales sería muy peligroso – pronuncio este de forma seria.

– en ese caso, ¿para qué me llamaste? – pregunto el joven con irritación.

– porque tienes talento, algo que necesitamos – pronuncio de forma relajada mientras sacaba un folder de sus ropas – además, tenemos algo que puedas necesitar.

Tras esas palabras, el chico tomo el folder y lo abrió para ver que se trataba de información acerca del tipo de ghoul que lo ataco. Así de como ellos los clasificaban y porque, también tenían información de los demonios y ángeles que se encontraban en Kuoh, aunque esta solo se trataba de Rias y Sona.

– {Así que ellos tienen información limitada de ellas} – pensaba con cautela mientras seguía viendo la información – {solo recopilan la información de los peses gordos} – terminaba sus pensamientos al ver que no había información del chico – {pero no dice que habilidades tienen…. A menos que…}, he de imaginar que esta no es toda la información.

– velo como una muestra de la información que podemos llegarte a dar a cambio de tu trabajo – fueron sus palabras mientras sacaba un cubo así como una máscara lisa, una máscara de cuello, una tablilla y un talismán negro – no solo te pagaremos con dinero, sino que también con tokens – esas palabras atrajeron más la atención del chico – los cuales podrás cambiar por información equivalente al valor de la información que quieras.

– {así que cualquier información, tal vez no tengan toda, pero si pueden conseguirla} – fueron los pensamientos del chico al ver el panorama – {además, necesito dinero, ya no puedo depender del maou o de los Gremory} – pensó esto último debido a que casi no tenía dinero y las veces que intento retirar dinero de la cuenta de los Gremory, Rias le cuestionó por qué la necesidad del mismo – tenemos un trato.

– Perfecto, en ese caso introduce tu dedo en el cubo, este tomara una muestra de tu sangre, cerciorándose que seas humano y se aplique un sello único en esta mascara – fueron sus palabras, las cuales internamente pusieron nervioso al chico.

Dudando de hacerlo, el chico termino metiendo su dedo, solo para sentir un pequeño pinchazo en su dedo, algo que causo que el cubo en sus caras se viera distintas runas solo para al final estas tomaran un color verde y el enmascarada retirara el dedo del chico, para colocar el cubo enfrente de la máscara, para a los pocos segundos este lanzara un rayo el cual provoco cambios en esta, haciendo que le salieron dos picos y se formaran dos líneas negras donde debían ir los ojos.

– Perfecto, todo salió en orden – pronuncio tranquilo mientras guardaba el cubo – ahora eres un lobo blanco, usaras estas mascaras en tus misiones – pronuncio mientras señalaba los objetos – y el talismán no es más que una forma de identificarte, tanto en rango como en baja – termino de hablar este mientras sacaba un celular – y este es tu único medio para recibir misiones, podrás o no aceptarlas, pero recuerda entre más misiones hagas, más información podrás conseguir – terminaba este mientras se levantaba y retiraba del lugar.

– Así que ahora soy un mercenario – pronuncio el chico mientras tomaba su máscara entre sus manos – ahora no soy tan diferente a la escoria de la sociedad – termino este de forma melancólica mientras guardaba los objetos – {sin embargo… por primera vez, esta fue mi decisión} – y con ese pensamiento, dejo el lugar para dirigirse de nuevo a su hogar.

ー〇●〇ー

– {No han pasado ni 3 días y ya parece ser que ya tengo un trabajo} – pronuncio con asombro el chico al ver en el celular que le dieron, el mensaje del nuevo trabajo – {bueno, puedo pensarlo de camino a casa} – analizo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba del salón.

– ¡oye Isseí, cuanto tiempo sin vernos! – Fueron las palabras que cierto rapado amigo del castaño – deberías de venir a saludarnos de vez en cuando – pronuncio alegre mientras llegaba alado del chico.

– El que ya no estemos en el mismo salón, no es motivo para que nos apartemos – secundo el cuatro-ojos del grupo – ya no es lo mismo hacer las incursiones sin ti.

– Motohama, Matsuda… no es eso, es solo… por que no mejor caminamos y hablamos – pronuncio el chico con una sonrisa que denotaba que no quería estar ahí debido a las miradas de los alumnos que pasaban.

De esa forma los tres varones tomaron camino a la salida de la escuela mientras platicaban lo que habían hecho desde que entraron a la escuela como también comentaban sus días de verano.

– Así que ahora eres el presidente del club de fotografía – pronuncio sorprendido el castaño por la noticia del rapado.

– por supuesto, después de que el sempai se diera cuenta que no había alguien digno de ser el presidente, me dio el puesto – pronuncio el chico con orgullo en su voz.

– {Puede que esa fuera su forma de pagarle, por todas las fotos de chicas en ropa interior que le paso} – pensó el chico mientras reía de forma nerviosa por las palabras de su amigo

– ¿y que ahí de ti Isseí? – Fueron las palabras del peli-negro – no te he visto ni una sola vez con las ex-miembros del club de ocultismo, es que acaso te peleaste con ellas – pronuncio de forma maliciosa, solo para al instante ver como el chico bajaba su cabeza en son de depresión – espera, no lo decía enserio, solo era una broma, una broma – pronuncio rápido al ver el estado de ánimo del castaño.

– para serte honesto, mi relación con las chicas se ha distanciado tanto que, dudo que sigamos siendo amigos – pronuncio con melancolía – además de que ahora soy visto como el paria de la escuela – termino este mientras veía el cielo.

– vamos Isseí, tu sabes que eso solo es temporal – pronuncio el calvo de forma alegre, intentando animar al chico.

– Matsuda, sabes bien que eso no es verdad, todos me odian por haber estado con las chicas – pronuncio de forma triste aun que tenía una sonrisa – mi vida escolar ya termino, nadie se atrevería a ser amigo de un paria como yo.

Dichas palabras del chico dejaron incomodos a sus únicos amigos, los cuales sabían perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando su compañero y en parte se sentían culpables por su actual estado, más que nada por los rumores que dispersaron en el pasado sobre él.

– Isseí, tal vez haiga algo que podamos hacer por ti, digo, en parte siento que tenemos algo de culpa de tu actual situación – pronuncio de forma culposa el peli-negro mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño – al fin y al cabo somos amigos – pronuncio este alegre intentando animar al chico.

– chicos… – pronuncio conmovido por ver que al final, sus viejos camaradas de perversión seguían a su lado – sí, hay algo que podrían hacer, he decidido iniciar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero necesito estar en un club y eso me evitaría hacerlo – pronuncio el chico de forma dudosa, al querer tener más tiempo para su trabajo de mercenario.

– en ese caso no te preocupes, como presidente del club de fotografía me encargare de eso – pronuncio alegre el calvo al ver que podía ayudar a su viejo amigo.

– También necesito que me cubran en caso de que pregunten por mí – pronuncio este preocupado de que no aceptaran.

– Déjalo en nuestras manos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por un viejo camarada – esbozo el peli-negro alegre – tal vez tengas razón y tu vida escolar este destrozada, pero tu vida personal puede seguir floreciendo.

Con esas palabras el chico mostro una sonrisa, ya que sus viejos camaradas estaban dispuesto a cubrirlo con tal que el castaño pudiera forjar una nueva vida social fuera de la escuela. De esa forma, el castaño fue junto con sus viejos amigos al club de fotografía para llenar el papeleo y el chico estuviera cubierto en caso de que preguntaran por él.

ー〇●〇ー

– {no puedo creer que haga esto} – eran los pensamientos del chico el cual estaba dentro de una habitación en su traje de batalla junto con otros 8 individuos – {aunque me cuesta crear que esa tablilla sirviera para realizar un cambio de ropa} – eran sus pensamientos al ver su nuevo traje el cual constaba de un pantalón negro junto con unas zapatos de combate, una camisa de blanca de traje, un chaleco gris y una capucha negra.

– muy bien novatos, es momento de recapitular la misión – fueron las palabras del líder, el cual tenía una máscara negra parecida a la del peli-negro, pero sin cuernos – nuestra misión es de búsqueda, el lugar es una mansión abandonada, en la cual se encuentran demonios los cuales robaron un artefacto de la facción de los guerreros – pronuncio de forma seria mientras los demás empezaban a sacar sus armas – intentaremos tomarlos por sorpresa, no sabemos qué tan fuertes son estos demonios, sin embargo en caso de haber enfrentamiento debemos acabar con todos ellos, ¿quedo claro?.

Tras esas palabras los demás enmascarados dieron una afirmación, a lo que el hombre se acercó a la pared para sacar una daga y hacer un corte en el aire, sin embargo esto creo un portal en el cual entraron todos los presentes, aunque el peli-negro entro con nerviosismo dado que este sería su primer trabajo en un ambiente sobrenatural en mucho tiempo.

– {Valla, que si se ve vieja} – pensaba el chico al ver el inmenso lugar, el cual estaba en frente del portal del cual habían salido– {aunque nunca creí que pudieran crear portales, como el compañero de Valí} – pensó el chico intrigado, al recordar a uno de los colegas del albino.

– Nos separaremos en grupos de tres, y ya saben, disparen a matar – pronuncio el portador de la máscara negra a los demás, los cuales colocaron su cargador a su ballesta automática, para acto seguido cada grupo ir en diferentes entradas de la mansión.

– {muy bien Isseí, ya has peleado en el pasado con seres sobrenaturales, por lo que puedes controlarlo} – pensaba nervioso el chico mientras se dirigía a la entrada que le tocaba.

– Muy bien, llegamos – pronuncio uno de los integrantes del grupo al estar enfrente de una ventana – ahora veamos – esbozaba el hombre mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato y lo puso en la ventana el cual tras lanzar una chispa la desintegro – bien entremos – pronuncio con cautela mientras empezaban a entrar en el lugar.

De esa forma, los tres enmascarados entraron en el lugar, el cual era el ala este. Al ver el interior grande y extenso iniciaron su busque, no pudieron evitar ver que el lugar, a pesar de que por fuera se viera viejo, por dentro estaba muy bien ordenado, al igual que se notaban cosas lujosas.

– Pero mira que hermoso collar – fueron las palabras de uno de los enmascarados, el cual se acercó a un collar de oro ubicado sobre en un busto de mármol – sin duda lo puedo vender en un muy buen precio.

– Pero que crees que haces, estamos buscando un objeto, no robando cosas – fueron las palabras del peli-negro, al ver las acciones de su compañero.

– Que importa si nos llevamos uno que otro recuerdo, además, dudo que a estos demonios les importe que nos los llevemos – fueron sus palabras llenas de avaricia tras haber aguardado dicho objeto.

– {genial, pero que puedo esperar de…} – pensaba el peli-negro, sin embargo, fue en ese momento que se escuchó una fuerte explosión – maldición, perece que nos descubrieron y empezaron una batalla – expreso el chico, quitando el seguro del arma y preparándose para lo peor.

– ¡pues que vengan esos monstruos, no puedo esperar para matarlos! – pronuncio eufórico el ultimo enmascarado del grupo.

– No alces la voz, no queremos que sepan nuestra ubicación – esbozo el chico a su compañero de equipo. Pero fue en ese momento que sus instintos de supervivencia gritaron en son de peligro, obligando al chico a saltar detrás de unos sillones – {por que sentí eso…} – fueron los pensamientos del chico, los cuales fueron cortados al ver a su compañero partido a la mitad de forma horizontal por la alabarda de un hombre vestido de traje.

– Valla, valla, parece ser que esquivaste mi ataque sabueso… - fueron las palabras del hombre mientras recargaba su alabarda en su hombro – pero creo que tu amigo no.

– ¡muere maldito monstruo! – Fueron los gritos rápidos del otro enmascarado mientras disparaba su ballesta haciendo escapar al demonio – tenemos que ir con los demás ¡ahora!

Tras esas palabras, ambos enmascarados comenzaron a correr en la dirección del sonido de la explosión, aunque el peli-negro tomo el talismán del fallecido mientras rápido iniciaron su recorrido, esperando encontrarse con sus compañeros. Por lo que corrían entre corredores, al igual que veían, si los seguía el hombre con alabarda.

– ¡intrusos, ataquen! – fue el grito de un demonio acompañado por otros 4 al final del corredor que vieron a los enmascarado.

– ¡no estorben! – tras ese grito, ambos enmascarados dispararon en contra de los demonios, acertando sus disparos haciendo que estos quedaran clavados en la pared.

– {Pero qué demonios} – pensó impactado el peli-negro al ver como los demonios empezaban a desintegrase, mientras agonizaban de dolor.

– ¡no tenemos tiempo para observar el panorama, tenemos que correr! – grito el compañero que quedaba con vida del chico, haciéndolo reaccionar y volviendo a correr hacia la dirección de dónde venían los sonidos de la batalla.

Fue de esa manera que ambos enmascarados seguían corriendo entre los pasillos laberinticos del lugar, mientras mataban uno que otro demonio que los interceptaba, algo que noto el chico es que eran de clase baja esos demonios.

– {No lo entiendo, como es posible que estén estos demonios sin que nadie del inframundo sepa de ellos} – eran los pensamientos del chico mientras corría por el lugar – {porque es que no…} ¡salta! – grito rápido el peli-negro, al sentir de nuevo el peligro, solo para escuchar el sonido de la pared rompiéndose, por lo que este dirigió la vista solo para ver como la cabeza de su compañero había sido destrozada en la pared por un hombre enorme de corpulenta complexión.

– Persona pequeña esquivar golpe de xot, xot matar persona pequeña – fueron las palabras del colosal ser el cual fue en dirección del chico.

– {esto no puede ser verdad} – pensó el chico incrédulo mientras saltaba para esquivar el golpe de aquel ser, sin embargo esto no lo logro y fue enviado a la habitación de la que había salido el gigante, el cual era la sala de fiestas – aahh, maldición, esa cosa sí que pega fuerte – fue la queja del chico, el cual se reponía del golpe – muy bien, tengo que deshacerme de ese grandote o él se deshará de mi – fueron las palabras del chico mientras sacaba un cuchillo y veía entrar a aquel ser a la gran sala.

– xot tener que matar rápido a intruso, xot tener que ir rápido para ayudar a matar hombre peligroso – fueron las palabras del gigante, mientras corría hacia el joven enmascarado.

Fue de ese modo que el gigante comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia el chico, el cual esquivaba con esfuerzo, ya que, aun teniendo una enorme anatomía, el gigante podía moverse rápido.

– ¡dejar de moverte, persona pequeña! – grito furioso el gigante lanzando un manotazo hacia el enmascarado, sin embargo este se trepo de su brazo y con el impuso del golpe se montó en su espalda - ¡bajarte de espalda de xot, xot no ser caballito!

– Ten un pequeño aperitivo xot, de seguro te gustara – pronuncio el chico rapido, metiendo en la boca del gigante una botella pequeña de vidrio, para al instante saltar de la espalda del gigante.

– xot no sentirse bien – pronuncio el corpulento hombre mientras sostenía su estómago – xot dolerle mucho el estómago – fue en ese momento que el estómago de aquel ser empezó a desintegrarse - ¡aaaaahhh, xot tener mucho dolor, no gustar a xot! – el cuerpo de aquel ser también se empezó a desintegrar mientras el gigante gritaba en agonía hasta caer muerto.

– lo lamento, pero eras tú o yo – pronunció con tristeza el chico mientras veía el cadáver del gigante – será mejor que valla con los demás – dijo de forma cansada el chico mientras recogía su ballesta.

– ¿Quién dijo que podías irte? – Fueron las palabras que sonaron en la sala, haciendo que el chico se pusiera en guardia – crees que te dejare salir con vida, después de matar a varios de mis subordinados – fue en ese momento que del agujero creado por el gigante salió aquel hombre con alabarda.

– no quiero pelear contigo, solo venimos por un objeto que robaron, si nos lo entregan nos iremos, evitemos que se derrame más sangre – pronunciaba el chico, intentando realizar un trato civilizado.

– alcanzo crees que seguiré las ordenes de un simple humano – pronuncio de forma altanera mientras se ponía en posición de combate – una vez acabe contigo, seguirán los otros.

Tras esas palabras, el demonio se lanzó en contra del enmascarado, el cual respondió rápido con los disparos de su ballesta, sin embargo estos eran desviado por la alabarda hasta estar en frente del chico y lanzar un ataque en vertical, el cual fue esquivado por el peli-negro, solo pudiendo cortar su ballesta, solo para acto seguido el chico sacara un ninjato y se colocara en posición de combate.

– eres el primer humano en años que logra esquivar mis ataque – expreso en asombre el hombre, mientras retomaba su postura de combate – espero me entretengas un poco más sabueso.

De esa forma ambos combatientes empezaron de nuevo su combate, siendo el portador de la alabarda el que atacaba de forma agresiva, solo pudiendo el enmascarado desviar sus ataques, debido a que el demonio, poseía mayor rango de ataque. Estocadas iban y venían, al igual que cortes por parte del chico eran lanzados, sin embargo ambos no lograban asestar un golpe a su contrincante.

– {No puedo seguir así, tengo que acabar con el rápido} – fueron los pensamientos del chico mientras esquivaba los ataques del sujeto – {solo una abertura necesito} – pensó desesperadamente al ver como perdía terreno.

Fue en ese momento que el chico pudo ver en cámara lenta los movimientos del hombre, algo que lo impacto por unos instantes, sin embargo reacciono y al ver una abertura este ataco directamente al corazón del demonio realizando una estocada limpia.

– Cómo… fue… posible – pronuncio con dificultad el demonio mientras retrocedía y soltaba su arma – que yo… un demonio… pierda contra un insignificante humano – fueron sus últimas palabras mientras caía muerto.

– Tu no quisiste entender a razonamiento, pudimos evitar esto – pronuncio el chico de forma triste, mientras guardaba su arma – {pero aún no lo entiendo, se supone que se tiene la información de todos los demonios rebeldes} – pensó el chico intrigado mientras veía el cadáver de su adversaria – {algo ocultan los líderes del inframundo, y debo saber porque}

Tras esos pensamientos, el chico se acercó al cadáver del otro enmascarado y tomo su ballesta y su talismán, ya que aunque se sentía mal por su muerte, ya le habían advertido que podía haber bajas durante las misiones. Tras unos momentos de recorrer los pasillos, así como tener que matar a mas demonios, llego por fin a la gran sala, donde encontró el lugar hecho pedazos al igual que al enmascarado negro y dos enmascarados más junto con una mujer atada en el suelo.

– ¿y tú grupo? – pregunto el líder de la misión al ver al chico solo.

– Muertos, nos topamos con un gigante y un loco con alabarda – respondió el peli-negro por su llegada solitaria mientras mostraba sus talismanes.

– ¡no, mientes, xot y leo no morirían por alguien tan insignificante como tú! – grito en cólera la mujer por las palabras del chico.

– valla, así que lograste matar a dos peces gordos. Mejor, un problema menos.

– ¿Qué paso con los demás? – pregunto el joven, ya que solo eran cuatro en total los que estaban en el lugar.

– Muertos, solo nosotros cuatro logramos sobrevivir – pronuncio de forma seria mientras se dirigía a la mujer – muy bien demonio, ya viste que no quedan más como tú, así que será mejor que me entregues lo que robaste por las buenas.

– O que, me vas a violar, no eres más que un perro sin su dueño, no me harías nada – pronuncio de forma arrogante la mujer, lo cual causo que el enmascarado la tomara y la arrogara contra una de las paredes.

– Cómo fue que ocultaron ese objeto – pronuncio el hombre mientras saca una especie de radar y se lo mostraba a la mujer – dímelo – solo recibiendo unas risas burlonas de la mujer – busquen en los alrededores, tenemos que encontrar ese objeto.

Tras esas palabras los tres portadores de mascara blancas empezaron a buscar en los lugares cercanos a donde estaban, ya que era ese el lugar donde podía estar el objeto que buscaban. Fue así que inspeccionaron en cada uno de los cuartos, ya sean para dormir o para otra actividad.

– {que podría ser lo que buscamos} – pensaba el chico mientras inspeccionaba un cuarto de estudio – {no veo nada fuera de lo común} –pensaba el joven mientras veía el lugar, sin embargo al tentalear entre las cosas, termino moviendo una estatuilla la cual abrió una entrada secreta – pero qué demonios.

Al haber encontrado dicho lugar, el peli-negro no dudo ni un segundo en entrar al lugar el cual era una habitación, algo lo cual desconcertó al joven, de esa forma inspecciono con la vista el lugar, para darse cuenta al instante de la presencia de alguien, algo lo cual lo hiso reaccionar rápido al joven, yendo rápido hacia la presencia, solo para ver que se trataba de una joven.

– por el amor de… – pronuncio impactado al ver el demacrado estada de la joven mujer – descuida, estamos aquí para ayudarte, resiste – expreso preocupado el chico al ver la vista ida de la mujer.

En ese momento el chico socorrió a la mujer, tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola rápido con el jefe de la misión, ya que se trataba de un posible rehén al cual poder rescatar.

– ¡he encontrado a una rehén! – Grito el chico llegando alado del enmascarado negro – tenemos que ayudarla.

– un rehén – pronuncio desconcertado acerándose al chico – es una elfa del bosque, ¿pero que hace aquí? – se preguntó mientras revisaba a la chica – a menos que… - se quedó viendo unos segundo a la joven que está en los brazos del chico, solo para al instante sacar un revolver y dispara en la cabeza de la chica, matándola al instante.

– ¡por que la mataste! – grito en cólera el chico, al ver que habían matado a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

– Lo único que hice fue ser piadoso con ella – pronuncio de forma fría, mientras arrebataba el cadáver de la chica al joven y sacaba un cuchillo de combate.

En ese instante el hombre de un tajo realizo un corte vertical en el vientre del cadáver para al instante meter la mano dentro del orificio, algo que horrorizo al chico, sin embargo este al sacarla termino sacando una pequeña caja de color negro.

– por eso no la encontrábamos con el radar – hablo de forma enojada mientras dejaba el cadáver y se dirigía a la mujer – se dice que los elfos pueden interrumpir las señales mágicas, por lo que ustedes usaron una elfa y ocultaron el artefacto en ella – pronunció de forma seria mientras la mujer maldecía de forma baja – novato, esa mujer ya no tenia deseos de vivir, lo más seguro es que estos monstruos le hubieran hecho cosas horribles.

Dichas palabras solo causaron pesadez en el chico, solo para dirigir su vista al demonio, la cual parecía que le hubieran arruinado su plan, algo que causo cólera en el chico ya que habían dañado a alguien inocente, alguien a quien no pudo salvar.

– ¡¿porque lo hicieron?! – grito enojado el chico al demonio.

– No eres nadie para reclamarme nada maldito humano, además ya me había aburrido de jugar con ella – pronuncio de forma altanera a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

– Eso ya no importa – fue en ese momento que el hombre volvió a sacar su revólver y apunto al cráneo del demonio – parece ser que es tu fin demonio.

– esto no se ha acabado, maldito perro callejero.

Fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer antes de recibir el disparo y morir al instante, tras eso, el enmascarado saco un comunicador, haciéndole saber a los demás que la misión había terminado y era hora de retirarse.

– antes de morir, te llamo perro callejero, ¿por qué? – pregunto el chico acercándose al cadáver del demonio.

– Es por nuestro pasado – pronuncio de forma seria atrayendo la atención del chico – antes éramos los cazadores de la iglesia y el cielo, hace siglos. Nunca cuestionaron nuestro antecesores nada sobre ellos, ya que pensaban que realizaban el mandato de dios. El cual era erradicar a los monstruos de este mundo – relataba mientras caminaba por el lugar – sin embargo, tiempo después el líder de los cazadores descubrió que dios había muerto y todo ese tiempo los habían engañados, nadie podía creerlo pero mostró las evidencias y todos se revelaron. Tras ese suceso, los pocos cazadores restantes jugaron proteger a la humanidad de todos los seres sobrenaturales, aun si se trataran de los mismísimos ángeles – termino este mientras se para frente al joven.

– {Así que ellos ya sabían sobre la muerte de dios, eso significa que pueda conseguir información incluso prohibida} – pensaba el chico, solo para al instante dirigir su vista al cadáver de la alfa – {aunque tenga que ver este infierno… no esto no es un infierno. Esto no es más que la realidad} – siendo en ese momento que los dos últimos integrantes llegaban al lugar – {la realidad}

Con ese su último pensamiento, el chico ser retiro del lugar junto con los demás miembros sobrevivientes de la misión. Haciéndolo reflexionar sobre los sucesos de esa misión y dándose cuenta que tal vez aquel mundo en el cual creía vivir no era más que una mentira. Siendo este, el verdadero mundo en el que vive, entendiendo que la realidad es más cruda de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Sección del autor.

D: solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Breack: gracias, espero seguir así.

Guest: eso ahorita lo explicaré.

1kirit02: pues uno que puede que no esperes. No sabría decirte ya que muchas cosas pueden pasar. Este capítulo será la prueba, por eso me tarde más. Y bueno e aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Un capítulo más de esta historia y un buen momento para aclarar unas pequeñas cosas. Primero la información; cuando un personaje de información relacionada con otra obra, siendo en este caso Tokio ghoul, siempre será desde la que ellos tengan en esta historia, no como la que conoce el lector de la obra ya que ningún personaje puede tener toda la información integra de todos (ya que sería algo roto), además que en el caso de los cazadores, solo tienen la información necesaria para poder distinguir lo mas rápido posible a sus presas y además que tengo que acoplarla al mundo de dxd. Segundo; pienso poner una ilustración (hecha por mi obvio) cada 60-70 hojas de escrito o en momentos muy puntuales ya que en cierta forma esto es como una novela ligera, así que porque no complementar la lectura un poco más. Tercero; cuando hablen los personajes siempre recalcare quienes son los que están en la escena, hablando en los diálogos de los personajes, ya que en el texto complementario nunca pondré el nombre de ninguno, ya que sería la misma burra que poner el nombre, solo que en vez de al inicio, este estaría después del dialogo. Por ultimo, este primer arco, siempre será relatado desde el punto de vista del Isseí, por lo que nunca veremos pensamientos de otros personajes hasta el segundo arco y si se han dado cuenta estoy escribiendo muy entre líneas ya que mientras Isseí vive esto, he dejado cierto diálogos que dan indicios de lo que pasa con los demás personajes y por qué actúan así, más aparte de que en este capítulo di por cerrado el deseo de un suceso que tal ves unos quieran y de una vez les digo, eso no pasara, ya en este capítulo queda claro, los que se den cuenta, entenderán a que me refiero.

Espero leer sus comentarios y responderlos en el próximo capítulo de estas desventuras de nuestro 'pervertido' favorito. Siendo todo, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito


	4. capitulo 03

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 _ **\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando**_

 _ **-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando**_

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 _ **-[**_ _ **¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural**_

 _ **Siempre cree en ti**_ _ **–**_ **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 _ **-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación**_

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]**_

* * *

 _ **El teléfono que no suena**_

– Nunca creí que llegaría hacer esto…- eran los pensamientos del chico al estar en frente de una escuela diferente a la suya – {enserio ¿porque Kuroyukihime quería que viniera?} – eran las dudas del chico al cuestionar la petición de su amiga.

– disculpe joven, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? – fueron las palabras del guardia, el cual se acercó al chico debido a que estaba en la entrada.

– he, bueno…, vine por pedido de una amiga, pero no la veo – respondió rápido el castaño al salir de sus pensamientos y ver que el guardia lo veía con cara de sospecha.

– ¿Una amiga?... y de casualidad, quien es esa amiga… - cuestiono rápido el docente al desconfiar del chico…

– bueno, ella…

– veo que llegaste temprano, Isseí-kun – fueron las palabras de la joven peli-negra, la cual iba llegando a la entrada del instituto – disculpe las molestias, pero yo le mande a llamar – expreso de forma tranquila al docente, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta al chico. A lo cual solo dio una afirmativa el guardia del lugar, al ver que las cosas estaban en orden – ven, Isseí-kun.

Tras esas palabras, el chico no dudo en seguir a su amiga. Durante el recorrido la joven peli-negra le enseño la escuela al castaño. Mientras realizaban el recorrido, el joven castaño no pudo evitar notar como los demás estudiantes lo observaban, sin embargo las miradas que recibía no contenían sentimientos negativos, sino por el contrario, estas transmitían duda y curiosidad, algo lo cual, aunque al chico le causaba incomodidad, no podía negar que era mejor a recibir aquellas miradas de repulsión y odio a las que estaba acostumbrado en su escuela.

– por cierto kuroyuki… – sin embargo, fue en ese momento que la joven, tapo la boca del chico con su dedo, evitando que este terminara su frase.

– saya, me prometiste que me llamarías por mi nombre, en compensación de tu inasistencia, el día que se suponía que saldríamos – pronuncio la chica mientras realizaba un tierno puchero.

– Lo siento, saya…-san – pronuncio el chico con un gran sonrojo, algo a lo cual, internamente le causaba extrañes, dado que llamaba por sus nombres a las ex-miembros del club de ocultismo.

– dime, ¿qué ocurre Isseí-kun? – pregunto curiosa, debido a las dudas que se veían en la cara del chico.

– ¿porque me llamaste, para venir a la escuela en la que asistes? – expreso su duda, ya que debido a que el chico podía salir temprano de su escuela, la chica le pidió que fuera al instituto en el que asistía.

– Es solo para que cambies de aires – expreso la chica, solo para ver que el joven no entendía a qué se refería – me puedo dar cuenta que no la pasas bien en tu escuela y aquí nadie te conoce, por lo que podrás estar un poco más tranquilo y disfrutar de una vida estudiantil tranquila, aunque sea por unos minutos – respondía la chica con una melancólica sonrisa.

– {Así que esto era solo para hacerme sentir mejor} – pensó de forma sorprendida el chico, al ver que su amiga se preocupa por su actual estado emocional, el cual aunque aparentaba que no le afectaba. Esa solo era una mentira.

– Además que necesita a alguien que me ayude con el consejo estudiantil – termino de decir con un pequeño sonrojo, algo lo cual causo una pequeña risa del chico.

– En ese caso. En que pude ayudarle este humilde estudiante – expreso el chico de forma caballerosa con una reverencia, haciendo que la chica tuviera otro puchero.

– no es necesario que te burles de mi – expreso de forma vergonzosa por las acciones del chico.

– jeje, perdón, es solo que no podía evitarlo – pronuncio de forma feliz el chico, al sentir ese viejo sentimiento que solía tener con las chicas, que solían estar con el antiguamente.

De esa forma ambos jóvenes comenzaron a platicar acerca de lo que sería el trabajo en el cual ayudaría a la joven peli-negra, mientras hacían eso, caminaban entre los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al salón del consejo estudiantil.

– entonces ¿podrás con ello, Isseí-kun? – pregunto la chica tras haber explicado las labores del chico, mientras entraban en el lugar.

– solo tengo que ayudarte con la administración de los club´s y los reportes de los alumnos, ¿no? – Expreso el joven, solo para recibir una afirmativa de la chica – claro, ya he realizado pápelo en el pasado, eso será fácil – termino de pronunciar el chico con una sonrisa al sentirse útil por fin después de mucho tiempo.

– valla, pero si no es otra que la princesa, ¿al caso conseguiste por fin a un sirviente? – fueron las palabras de una joven que llamo la atención de la peli-negra y el castaño.

En frente de ambos jóvenes se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos, una joven de complexión esbelta, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grises, un largo cabello azul marino, así como unos generosos pechos copa c, sin olvidar que portaba el mismo uniforme que la peli-negra, solo que con una camisa blanca al igual que medias negras.

– ¿qué te trae aquí Rosé? – pronuncio de forma amable, sin embargo se notaba un rastro de irritación en el rostro de la joven peli-negra.

– al caso necesito algún permiso para venir a ver al joven que trajiste – pronuncio de forma orgullosa mientras se ponía de pie, algo lo cual solo causo más enojo en la peli-negra.

– {Algo me dice, que no se llevan para nada bien} – pensó de forma nerviosa el joven al ver la interacción de las jóvenes estudiante.

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=73510144)/**_

– y dime chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto la joven al castaño, el cual se puso nervioso.

– Isseí, mi nombre es Hyōdō Isseí – respondió rápido el chico, debido a la mirada fija de la chica.

– Así que tu nombre es Isseí – pronuncio de forma divertida, al ver al chico nervioso – mi nombre es Rosé Armstrong, puedes llamarme Rosé, Isseí-kun – se presentó la peli-azul, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– Si es solo era para eso, ya te puedes retirar – pronuncio de forma rápida la joven peli-negra, solo para ver que la peli-azul se aferró a uno de los brazos del chico.

– No quiero, además, no hay nada de malo que conozca a este chico – pronuncio de forma divertida al ver como la peli-negra se enojaba por el contacto físico de los jóvenes.

– Por cierto, saya…-san – pronuncio el chico rápido mientras se soltaba de la peli-azul – ¿cómo voy a poder entrar a tu escuela sin que me detengan todas las veces que venga? – pregunto el chico mientras se ponía alado de la peli-negra, para estar a salvo de la peli-azul.

– ¿recuerdas la foto que te pedí? – Pronuncio la joven, recibiendo una afirmativa del chico mientras sacaba el objeto – bueno, con ella pediré un pase especial para ti – esbozo alegre mientras tomaba la foto.

– así que el estará aquí… en ese caso, puede que use su ayuda – pronuncio rápido la joven peli-azul.

– disculpa, Isseí no es un mandadero, como para que puedas tomarlo como si nada – pronuncio enojada, por la libertad que se tomaba la chica con su amigo.

– Creo que podría ayudarle – pronuncio el chico de buena voluntad, al sentirse útil de nuevo.

– lo vez saya, deberías de aprender de Isseí-kun y su amabilidad – pronuncio alegre mientras volvía a aferrarse a uno de sus brazos.

– La que debería de aprender de su humildad, eres tú – pronuncio de forma retadora, mientras ella tomaba el brazo libre del chico.

De esa forma, ambas chicas se veían con enojo, pareciendo que salían chispas del cruce de sus miradas. Por otra parte el joven castaño veía esto con algo de nerviosismo, aunque en el fondo se sentía bien ya que hacía tiempo que no veía una escena así y hubieran seguido así de no ser por la llegada de una persona al lugar.

– Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo – pronuncio un joven de forma sarcástica recién entrando en la habitación – pero necesito hablar con ustedes dos – señalo a las féminas el recién llegado.

En frente de los jóvenes, se encontraba un chico de cabellera gris, ojos color ámbar, piel ligeramente bronceada, complexión esbelta, así como una altura de 1.79cm. Sin embargo lo más curioso era que portaba el mismo uniforme que el castaño. Algo que causo que por unos instantes, los ojos del chico perdieran su brillo.

– ¿es necesario, ahora? – pregunto de forma molesta la peli-azul, algo que solo causo molestias en el chico.

– Espero que no hayan olvidado que hablaríamos de asuntos importantes – pronuncio el chico de forma seria, aunque se podía notar un rasgo de irritación en su voz.

– (bip,bip) – fue en ese momento que el joven castaño saco un celular de su uniforme, solo para ver que se trataba de su alarma – lo siento chicas, pero tengo que irme, mis clases empezaran dentro de media hora y apenas tengo tiempo para llegar – pronuncio el chico mientras se separaba de las féminas y se dirigía a la puerta pasando alado del peli-negro.

– Si Isseí-kun tiene clases, ¿porque tu no Aarón? – fueron las palabras de la joven peli-azul, asiendo detenerse al castaño.

– Eso se debe, a que yo tengo un permiso especial – respondió de forma irritado, solo para al instante ver al castaño – Hyōdō, te recomiendo que hoy no salgas de tu salón en la hora del almuerzo – pronuncio de forma seria mientras se dirigía a uno de los asientos que estaban en el lugar

– De acuerdo, lo tomare en consideración – pronuncio de forma baja el chico, al escuchar la advertencia del joven.

Y con esas palabras, el castaño abandono el lugar, dejando a los jóvenes hablar de sus asuntos, los cuales los había hecho reunirse.

ー〇●〇ー

– tengo que apurarme si no llegare tarde, aunque tuve suerte que las primeras dos clases se hubieran cancelado – expresaba el chico rápido mientras se dirigía a su pequeño casillero para cambiarse de zapatos – ahora entiendo el porqué de su advertencia – pronuncio de forma apagada el castaño al abrir su casillero.

En frente del castaño se encontraban notas las cuales contenían palabras contra el chico, desde unas que le insultaban pasando por amenazas para que deje el instituto, hasta unas que le deseaban la muerte.

– será mejor que me apure, que hoy será un día largo – pronuncio de forma apagada, mientras de las zapatillas sacaba unas tachuelas que habían dejado dentro, para acto seguido cambiarse de calzado y dirigirse a su salón de clases.

ー〇●〇ー

– Cuanta hambre tengo – pronunciaba el castaño caminado entre las calles del centro – no pude comer nada durante el descanso, por no poder salir del salón – expresaba el chico, solo para acto seguido entrar en uno de los callejones – bueno será mejor que me cambie.

Tras esas palabras el chico saco de uno de sus bolsillo su tablilla, para acto seguido pasar su mano enfrente de ella y haciendo que esta se iluminara, para de un flash la ropa del chico cambiara a su ropa de trabajo, al igual que se quitaba el collar que mantenía su falsa imagen y hacer que desapareciera enfrente de la tablilla.

– No importa cuantas veces haga esto, no creo poder llegarme a acostumbrar – esbozo de forma incomoda mientras veía sus ropas – será mejor que me ponga en marcha – expreso decidido mientras sacaba su celular del trabajo.

ー〇●〇ー

– muy bien novatos, será mejor que se aprendan bien sus órdenes – eran las palabras del líder de mision, sin embargo no puede evitar darme cuenta que era el mismo que el de la anterior misión – nuestro trabajo de hoy solo será el capturar a un hombre lobo, sin embargo no se confíen, debido a que está en frenesí tiene la fuerza suficiente como para matar a cualquiera de ustedes de un solo zarpazo – expreso de forma seria, sin embargo esto solo puso nervioso a algunos de los presenten.

– {si esperaba darnos confianza con esas palabra, hiso todo lo contrario} – eran mis pensamientos mientras veía a mis otros 7 compañeros, de los cuales 4 de ellos no se veían tan seguros de seguir con la misión.

– Todos tienen solo 12 flechas tranquilizadoras, si no logran acertarle con ellas y se les acaban, será mejor que aguanten e intenten reagruparse con otro grupo – pronuncio de forma seria mientras la vagoneta en la que iban se detenían – todos irán en grupos de 2, por mi parte yo me quedare en el vehículo para protegerlo. Una vez salgamos cada uno cubrirá su respectivo punto cardinal, cuando lo encuentren lanzaran una véngala roja para que los demás grupos vallan a su dirección. Al capturarlo lanzaran una véngala verde para que nosotros vallamos – tras esas palabras nos agrupo en cuatro grupos de dos y nos entregó un radar de sonido a cada uno – intenten no morir, en especial ustedes, lobos negros – termino de forma seria refiriéndose a los que portaban mascaras negras como él.

Tras esas últimas palabras, salimos todos del vehículo, permitiéndome ver que nos encontrábamos en el centro en un gran bosque, sin embargo lo que me extraño es que el cielo era el mismo que el del inframundo.

– {¿pero cómo?, antes de subir a la vagoneta estábamos en Japón} – eran mis pensamientos al ver el entorno que me rodeaba – {así que mi teoría era cierta, ellos pueden crear portales a cualquier lugar} – tras esos últimos pensamientos y ver como el jefe de esta misión nos dio como ultima instrucción que al sedar al hombre lobo, lo meteríamos rápido en la jaula que estaba acoplada a la vagoneta.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Que hambre tengo} – eran los pensamientos del chico mientras caminaba con su compañero de misión en busca de su objetivo – {lo que daría por algo de comer} – fue en ese momento que el estómago del chico produjo un gran gruñido debido a su apetito.

– Parece ser que tienes mucha hambre – hablo entre risas el compañero del peli-negro – porque no descansamos un poco, ya llevamos media hora de búsqueda – propuso su compañero mientras se dirigía a un árbol para sentarse debajo de él.

– ¿estas seguro? – solo recibiendo una afirmativa de su compañero, para acto seguido de su tablilla hacer que apareciera una pequeña bolsa negra.

– por supuesto, mas aparte, te vendría bien un poco de comida – respondía de forma alegre intentando aguantar una risa al escuchar otro gruñido del estómago del peli-negro.

– {No creo que pase nada si descansamos un poco} – acto seguido el chico se sentó alado de su compañero, solo para ver como este se retiraba su marcara -¡espera ¿pero qué haces?, tenemos prohibido quitarnos nuestras mascara durante una misión! – expreso exaltado por la acción de su compañero.

– vamos, no pasa nada, además, no podremos comer con nuestras mascaras puestas – pronuncio de forma alegre, tras haberse terminado de quitar su máscara y bajar su cubre bocas.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se podía apreciar el rostro del compañero del peli-negro, que no era más que otro joven de la misma edad que el joven Isseí. El chico poseía facciones maduras, ojos azul zafiro, así como una cabellera rojo escarlata y una piel ligeramente blanca. Tras ver eso el joven peli-negro, este decidió seguir las acciones de su compañero y se quitó su máscara dejando ver su rostro.

– Creo que tienes razón – pronuncio de forma nerviosa mientras tomaba un bocadillo dado por su compañero, para acto seguido degustarlo – valla, sí que están buenas – pronuncio alegre mientras terminaba de un bocado su alimento.

– gracias, me alegra que te hayan gustado – pronuncio de forma alegre – la repostera es uno de mis orgullos.

– espera, ¿tu horneaste esto? – Pregunto sorprendido el joven, solo para recibir una afirmativa de su compañero – valla, sin duda eres bueno, pero…

– te extraña que estando en esto, me agrade la repostería ¿no? – Dedujo el pelirrojo, dejando mudo al peli-negro – aprendí repostería junto con la cocina a temprana edad, debido a que tenía que cuidarme por mí mismo.

–Espera, eso significa que tú eres…- se quedó unos segundos pensando si decirlo, o no.

–huérfano, no tienes por qué ser condescendiente, hace tiempo que lo soy, por lo que ya no me afecta – pronuncio con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba otro bocadillo – aunque para serte honesto, no esperaba esa reacción de ti.

– ¿te extraño mi reacción? – pregunto desconcertado el chico a su compañero, solo para recibir una afirmación.

– bueno, es raro que un lobo blanco tenga esas reacciones, ya sabes… son matones y mercenarios los cuales los cazadores ven potencial para el trabajo – respondió con normalidad, solo para ver como el peli-negro agacho su cabeza.

– Es cierto, soy un mercenario después de todo – pronuncio el chico con una voz carente de vida, al recordar que eso era a lo más que podía aspirar ahora, para seguir relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural.

– No eres así verdad – más que pregunta, el peli-rojo afirmaba una verdad, solo recibiendo desviación de vista, por parte del peli-negro – lo savia, cuando el jefe me comento sobre el comportamiento distinto, de uno de los lobos blancos durante su misión en la mansión de los demonios y ver tus reacciones al ofrecerte comida, supe que eras tú esa persona – deducción que extraño al chico, ya que prácticamente el peli-rojo dejo todo a la suerte.

– Sí, para ser honesto, cuando me dieron la oportunidad de entrar, no dude en aceptar – pronuncio el chico mientras comía otro bocadillo.

– pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué te reclutaron como un lobo blanco? – pregunto intrigado el chico a su compañero.

– eso paso hace unas semanas, fui ayudado por un grupo de cazadores en un ataque por parte de un kagune ghoul y al ver cómo había logrado enfrentarlo, me ofrecieron entran – empezó a contar el peli-negro mientras recordaba su encuentro con los cazadores, así como saber que su cabeza tenia precio – sin embargo el que me recluto dijo que no confiaba en mí, por eso fue que me dieron el rango de lobo blanco.

–así que fue de esa manera como terminaste como un lobo blanco – comento el peli-rojo mientras degustaba otro bocadillo – creo saber quién te recluto y para serte honesto, él es una persona muy desconfiada, por lo que no me extraña que por eso seas un lobo blanco, aunque no puedo negar que su cautela a ayudado mucho a los cazadores, por lo que si te tiene desconfianza es por algo – termino de comentar, mientras contemplaba la situación del peli-negro.

– Valla, así que su cautela es muy valiosa – pronuncio el chico algo extraño, por la valoración de dicha cualidad – por cierto, mi nombre es Isseí – pronuncio el chico, al sentir por primera vez en algo de tiempo, confianza con el peli-rojo.

– Mucho gusto Isseí, yo me llamo Nao – termino el peli-rojo presentándose, creando una atmosfera de mayor confianza entre ambos jóvenes.

Tras esas palabras, ambos jóvenes siguieron comiendo mientras platicaban un poco sobre la misión en la que estaban, aunque durante el conversación el peli-negro no pudo evitar notar que la máscara de su compañero se veía igual a las máscaras de los cazadores la vez que lo rescataron, a lo que le hiso deducir que al llevar puestas las máscaras, podían ver sus rangos, y de esa manera sus enemigos no pudieran ver la diferencias de los cazadores dentro de la organización.

– Bueno, será mejor…(boom) - las palabras del peli-rojo fueron detenidas por la explosión producida por una de las bengalas – parece ser que ya lo encontraron, será mejor que vallamos rápido a apoyarlos.

Y con esas palabras, ambos chicos rápidamente se pusieron sus marcaras y salieron corriendo en la dirección de la véngala, para poder ayudar a sus compañeros.

ー〇●〇ー

– (Roarrr) – eran los rugidos del hombre lobo que se escuchaban en la zona, por lo que nuestra distancia ya era corta.

– Isseí, estate preparado, recuerda que un solo zarpazo de esa cosa nos podría costar la vida – fueron las palabras de Nao haciéndome recordar, que nuestro objetivo tenía la suficiente fuerza para matarnos.

De esa forma a los pocos minutos logramos llegar en frente de nuestro objetivo, logrando ver al resto de los cazadores, los cuales rodearon al hombre lobo, el cual tenía una altura de casi tres metros, sin embargo, lo más alucinante es que su cuerpo tenía varias flechas tranquilizadoras y sin embargo no parecía afectado.

– Cómo va la situación alfa – pregunto rápidamente Nao a uno de los que portaba una máscara negra.

– bravo, parece ser, que resulto más resistente de lo que pensábamos, ha resistido sin problemas todas las cargar de flechas – tras dichas palabras, el hombre lobo lanzo un zarpazo lento pero potente, solo pare ser esquivado – aunque, si hemos logrado alentar sus movimientos.

– Solo tenemos una opción – acto seguido, Nao saco de su tablilla un frasco con liquido rojo dentro – tenemos que hacer que beba esto, Me lo dieron en la base por si las cosas se complicaban.

– Pero necesitamos que uno de nosotros se suba encima de esa cosa para hacer que se lo tome – respondió con duda, al ver que la misión se estaba complicando.

– yo lo hare – pronuncie decidido – ya he montado cosas más grandes en el pasado, solo necesito que me den apoyo y yo me encargo de que se lo tome.

Tras ver la situación y notar que cada vez el efecto de los sedantes se terminaba, todos aceptaron mi propuesta ya que el hombre lobo lanzaba golpes más poderosos cada vez más seguido.

– toma, cuando te diga, salta en sima de él y has que tome la poción – pronuncio con seriedad, a lo que yo solo afirme - ¡todos estén listos para sostenerlo!

Acto seguido tras un rápido movimiento, cadenas negras salieron debajo de una de las mangas de Nao las cuales rodearon al hombre lobo y rápidamente fueron a los demás cazadores, los cuales rápidamente sujetaron sus respectivas cadenas.

– ¡ahora, hazlo! – y con esas palabras no dude ni un segundo en abalanzarme, en contra del hombre lobo.

de esa forma estaba encima del hombre lobo, que aun estando encadenado, este no dudaba en dar resistencia así como lanzar mordisco, con dificultad me mantenía encima de semejante criatura, sin embargo este no daba su mano a torcer y poco a poco las cadenas perdían fuerza, por lo que con dificultad agarre una de las cadenas flojas y la puse en dirección a su hocico y cuando este lanzo un mordisco, la solté, haciendo que este mantuviera abierto su hocico, acto seguido vertí el líquido dentro de su boca, que aunque con resistencia, este empezó a beberla, así seguí hasta que este empezó a tambalearse y salte de él, solo para ver como el gran hombre lobo se desplomaba en el suelo, inconsciente gracias a la poción.

– Al parecer, con esto damos terminada la misión – pronuncio de forma cansada Nao, mientras sacaba una de las pistolas de bengala y lanzaba una bengala verde dando por completada la caza.

ー〇●〇ー

– lo han hecho bien, sin bajas, ni nada por el estilo – pronuncio serio el líder del misión mientras serraba la celda – con esto termina… – sin embargo, no pudo terminar su oración ya que en ese momento fue que se abrió una grieta dimensional cerca de ellos y salió corriendo un cazador de mascara negra, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el grupo de la misión.

– ¡jefe, tenemos problemas! – pronuncio exaltado mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

– tranquilízate novato y dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto extrañado el líder del pelotón, por la aparición tan repentina de un subordinado.

– ¡una de nuestras bases esta siendo atacada por demonios! – exclamó histórico por lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡¿cómo de que los demonios están atacándonos?! – Exclamo con cólera al recibir dicha información - ¡¿Quiénes son?!

– Solo sabemos de seis casas que están implicadas en el ataque, las cuales son; Vassago, Astaroth, Paimon, Naberius, Focalor y Gremory – explico la poca información que tenía en el momento, creando enojo en el líder del pelotón.

Sin embargo esa última oración creo conflicto en el joven peli-negro, ya que su antigua ama, así como amigos, estaban involucrados en el ataque.

– {que significa a esto, porque ellos están atacando a los cazadores, no lo entiendo} – esos y otros eran los pensamientos del peli-negro ya que esa información lo había dejado completamente desconcertado, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados.

– Ustedes cuatro – pronuncio el líder dirigiéndose al peli-negro y sus iguales – pueden retirarse juntos con el conductor, los otros cuatro síganme, tenemos que apoyar a nuestro compañeros.

Con esas palabras, los que portaban mascaras blancas se dirigieron a la vagoneta mientras los otro cuatro siguieron al jefe de la misión, sin embargo el joven peli-negro no estaba dispuesto a dejar esta oportunidad y ver el por qué sus amigos estaban atacando a una facción humana, por lo que este detuvo al peli-rojo.

– Nao, por favor llévame contigo – esbozo rápido el chico, pero con la voz baja para que solo oyera este.

– A que te refieres Isseí, esto es una situación seria, no puedo hacer eso – respondió este, por la extraña petición del chico.

– Nao tengo que ir, conozco a uno de esos clanes y sé que no deberían de estar ahí, por favor tengo que verlo, te juro que no pondré a los cazadores en peligro, pero tienes que llevarme – expreso desesperado por el incidente que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin saber que hacer, el peli-rojo no estaba seguro de llevar consigo a su compañero, sin embargo al ver sus ojos a través de su máscara, los cuales reflejaban que necesitaba respuestas y este al sentirse familiarizado con dicho sentimiento, solo pudo suspirar en cansancio.

– De acuerdo, ven conmigo – solo recibiendo una afirmativa y este se dirigió rápido con su líder – jefe pido permiso para que nos acompañe uno de los lobos blancos – esbozo en son firme al dirigirse a su superior.

– No estamos para tonterías cazador, en este momento están atacando a los nuestros y tú quieres llevar a uno de ellos a nuestro territorio – expreso de forma enojada, por la petición de su subordinado.

– lo se señor y por eso es que necesitamos más hombres, nosotros somos pocos, por lo que una mano extra nos ayudaría – esbozo dando a ver que pensaba en la situación – además él fue el único el que se ofreció al momento de capturar al hombre lobo, por lo que su carácter temerario nos ayudara.

Tras esas palabras, el hombre los vio por unos segundos y al ver que ambos jóvenes se mostraban decididos y listos para entregarlo todo en la lucha, decidió aceptar la propuesta.

– de acuerdo, pero si salimos vivos de esta, estate seguro que te estaremos vigilando novato – expreso el hombre solo para recibir una afirmativa del chico – en ese caso vámonos, lo que menos tenemos es tiempo – y tras esas últimas palabras todos los presentes restantes traspasaron el portal del lugar.

ー〇●〇ー

– parece ser, que las cosas están peor de lo que esperaba – pronuncio de forma irritada el hombre, al ver que en el lugar estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

El lugar era un gran terreno de lo que parecía ser un viejo castillo europeo, viéndose en el cielo como combatían no solo demonios sino que también ángeles así como ángeles caídos, mientras ellos estaban en una de las alas del castillo cerca de la torre del ala sur oeste, por lo que era visible parte de la gran estructura así como del combate mientras se dirigían a la torre.

– Los estábamos esperando – respondió un cazador llegando a donde estaban los recién llegados – como pueden ver solo tenemos control de esta torre, el resto del castillo y las demás torres están siendo atacadas – expuso la situación a su superior.

– y la sala centras, ¿qué pasa con ella? – pregunto serio, pero con un rastro de preocupación en su voz.

– fue sellada en el momento que inicio el ataque, tenemos que seguir aguantando en lo que llega el gran maestro, esas fueron las ultimas ordenes que hemos tenido.

– Maldición, incluso en viaje de dragón, ese tipo tardare en llegar – pronuncio irritado por la situación.

– Nao, porque es que tenemos que esperarlo, ¿no puede solo llegar en un portal? – pregunto el peli-negro a su compañero por las palabras del hombre.

– no esta tan simple Isseí, el gran maestre no puede llegar a través de esos medios, su poder se lo impide – explico a su compañero, solo causándole más dudas – es difícil de explicar, si aguantamos, sabrás a que me refiero.

– ¡muy bien novatos, nuestra misión de ahora, será ir a apoyar a nuestro compañeros del castillo para recuperar el área central! – Expreso sus órdenes, solo para que los demás dieran una afirmativa – muy bien, recuerden, nuestro atacantes son de clase media para arriba, por lo que sus ballestas no les servirán, así que será mejor que usen su mejor arma para combatir.

Y con esas palabras, todos se dirigieron al castillo central para combatir y repeler al enemigo el cual esta dominando gran parte del castillo

ー〇●〇ー

– ¡Novatos no se separen y manténganse atentos! – eran las órdenes del líder del grupo, mientras corrían por el gran patio delantero, para entrar a la puerta principal.

– {Esto es una locura} – pensaba el peli-negro al ver como en el cielo varios cazadores montado en grifos y animales voladores, luchaban contra sus enemigos – {pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué hacen las facciones aquí, porque los están atacando?} – sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortado por la presencia de enemigos cercanos.

– Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarlos seguir, nya – fueron las palabras de uno de los intrusos, los cuales detuvieron al grupo de ayuda.

En frente del grupo de cazadores, se encontraban un grupo de los invasores conformado por; Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur y Raiser, algo que desconcertó al peli-negro, ya que también estaban involucrados, el equipo de valí y los Phoenix, por lo que la cosa estaba seria, mas aparte, savia que todos ellos eran demonios de clase alta o su equivalente para Bikou y Arthur.

– Alfa, bravo, ustedes irán por el espadachín, Omega y beta irán por la gata – pronuncio con cautela mientras los aludidos afirmaban – novato tú me darás apoyo con el rubio y el simio.

– Yo puedo hacerme cargo del simio, conozco su forma de pelear – respondió el peli-negro, mientras tomaba su cuchillo de combate y se preparaba para atacar.

– Ya me tienen arto, acabemos con ellos rápido para ir a ayudar a los demás – pronuncio de forma seria el Phoenix, solo para recibir una afirmación de sus compañeros y estos se lanzaran al ataque.

Al instante ambos grupos saltaron al ataque y tal como lo dijo el líder del grupo de cazadores, cada uno separa a su respectivo adversario para poder luchar más igualadamente.

– valla, valla sin duda eres alguien temerario, para querer luchar contra mí tu solo – pronuncio de forma burlesca el descendiente de son goku, solo para recibir un par de risas por parte de su enemigo - ¿Qué te da tanta gracia? – pregunto disgustado, por la actitud de su enemigo.

– Como siempre, subestimando a tu oponente, parece que no importa cuántas veces te demuestren lo contrario, no dejas de hacer lo mismo – pronuncio con diversión por la actitud del amigo de su rival.

– ¡pero que di…! – Sin embargo sus palabras fueron cortadas al esquivar rápidamente, uno de los ataques del enmascarado – uff, eso estuvo cerca, pero no me subestimes – rápidamente uso su bastón, el cual se alargó en dirección del enmascarado, sin embargo esta lo esquivo – parece ser que tiene buenos movimientos, sin duda disfrutare de esta pelea – pronuncio alegre al tener un buen contendiente.

– {Tengo que alejarlo de aquí para poder preguntarle unas cosas} – pensó el joven al ver de re-ojo como los otros combatían cerca de ellos – en ese caso, te daré lo que pides.

Al terminas su oración el enmascarado salto rápido a su contendiente, el cual imito su acción, empezando un intercambio de golpes los cuales eran bloqueados al igual que poco a poco se alejaban de los demás, sin embargo, uno que otro golpe lograban conectar a su oponente, siendo los golpes de Bikou más letales que los del peli-negro, por lo que después de unos segundo, estos se separaron tomando sus distancias.

– {maldición sus golpes son más fuertes de lo que recordaba} – pensaba el chico, mientras se apretaba uno de sus costados, debido al dolor del momento.

– valla, he de decir que si pegas algo fuerte – pronunciaba de forma burlona, mientras se sobaba uno de sus hombros – pero no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando, por lo que acabare contigo en este instante.

Y al instante, el luchador se abalanzo en contra del enmascarado, sin embargo como la última vez, este vio como si el tiempo se ralentizará, algo que por unos instante lo aturdió, pero rápidamente se centró y este espero hasta que su oponente estuvo cerca y de un rápido movimiento uso su fuerza en su contra para lanzarlo junto a él, hacia un muro y usarlo de escudo.

– Maldición… eso no… me lo esperaba, jeje – pronuncio con dolor el primate, mientras era sostenido con una llave y su cuello, era amenazado con el cuchillo del enmascarado.

– creo que será mejor que no intentes algo raro, este cuchillo fue imbuido en veneno especial, por lo que un solo corte y será tu fin – mintió el joven, sin embargo savia que el mono era capaz de aumentar su fuerza y zafarse de su llave – {vamos, que se lo crea}

– Está bien, me doy por vencido – se rindió este – ahora que harás, me ataras o usaras ese cuchillo para matarme – pronuncio derrotado, ya que al ver que su velocidad y reacción eran superiores, savia que no tena salida.

– descuida no te matare – palabras que extrañaron al simio – solo te hare unas preguntas.

– Pues creo que no tengo elección – pronuncio con derrota, al saber que no tenía alternativa.

– ¿es cierto que los Gremory están aquí? – pregunto de forma seria, mientras ejercía más fuerza en su llave.

– y a ti que te importa eso, auch duele – pronuncio molesto, por las acciones del enmascarado.

– dime, si o no – volvió a exigir respuesta a lo cual solo su prisionero asintió – ¿es el grupo de Rías Gremory el que está aquí? – este pensaba replicar sin embargo, volvió a ejercer fuerza en la llave el peli-negro, por lo que este solo le dijo que si, que su nobleza estaba en el lugar – {que hacen Rías y los demás aquí, no lo entiendo, ellos nunca se meterían en esto} ¡dime, que buscan! – exigió al estar más inquieto, por la presencia de sus amigos.

– no lo sé, solamente nos pidieron ayuda, el tonto de valí es el único que sabe del porque venimos – respondió hartado por la situación en la que estaba, solo para a los pocos segundos, ver como el chuchillo y agarre estaban sediento – {bien, será momento de…} ¡ahí santa madre de la banana! – grito de dolor, solo para al instante caer inconsciente.

– {tengo que encontrarlos y preguntarles, ¿por qué están aquí?} – Pensaba el chico mientras se quitaba su maltratada gabardina y veía al descendiente de wukong dormido en el suelo, gracias al somnífero de sus flechas – {espero no tener represalias por esto} – termino su pensamiento al dejar el lugar, al igual que los cazadores mientras peleaban con sus antiguos aliados.

ー〇●〇ー

– {donde estarán} – pensaba el peli-negro mientras recorría el castillo, solo para a los pocos segundos ver a lo lejos del gran pasillo, a una peli-azul peleando con tres cazadores – {es Xenovia, tengo que detenerla y llevarla a otro lugar} – tras esos pensamientos, corrió en dirección de los combatientes.

– Maldito demonio – pronuncio con enojo, uno de los cazadores mal herido, debido al combate contra la peli-azul.

– acabare de una vez con ustedes, aún tengo que lograr reagruparme con los demás – tras esas palabras lanzo un corte directo a los malheridos cazadores, sin embargo este fue detenido por un nuevo enmascarado – otro estorbo más – pronuncio irritada, por su nuevo oponente.

– ustedes tres, ¿todavía pueden moverse? – Recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de los enmascarados – bien, vallan a la torre sur oeste, ahí estarán seguros.

– Estas bromeando, no dejaremos a un compañero – pronuncio ofendido por la orden del chico.

– no sean idiotas, están malheridos, solo me estorbaran – replico este, callando a los enmascarados – váyanse, ahora – ordenes las cuales, terminaron obedeciendo.

– Quien lo diría, incluso entre ustedes, hay individuos decentes – pronuncio de forma sarcástica la peli-azul – pero al caso crees que los dejare ir.

Tras esas palabras, se abalanzo en contra de los enmascarados, sin embargo esta no logro llegar ya que recibió una potente patada, la cual la mando a volar contra una de las paredes del lugar.

– Y tu pensaste que te dejaría matarlos – pronuncio el peli-negro de forma retadora – {¿pero qué te pasa Xenovia?, tú no eres así} – pensaba desconcertado el chico, al ver la actitud de su amiga.

– Valla, eso no me lo esperaba – pronunciaba con dolor mientras se levantaba de los pequeños escombros – parece ser, que tendré que ponerme seria contra ti – pronuncio seria mientras apuntaba con Durandal al enmascarado.

– Esto no es necesario, podemos hablar – pronuncio el peli-negro de forma serena, solo para al instante esquivar un corte por parte de la peli-azul – parece ser que no estas dispuesta a hablar.

– crees que pienso escuchar a uno de ustedes, será mejor que te prepares, no pienso fallar esta vez.

Y tras esas palabras, la peli-azul se abalanzo de nuevo en contra del peli-negro, sin embargo este lograba esquivarla con facilidad, debido a que, aunque los cortes que lanzaba eran potentes, sus movimiento seguían siendo lentos. Por lo que sin perder tiempo, empezó a realizar leves cortaduras, así como golpes para desgastar a la peli-azul, haciendo que esta terminara, tomando distancia del chico.

– Maldición – se quejó la joven tras el deño recibido por parte del enmascarado.

– Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no deseo pelear contigo – repitió nueva mente el joven peli-negro, sin embargo la joven parecía tomarse dichas palabras como ofensa.

– Así que piensas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear contra ti – expreso con enojo y sin dudarlo reanudo su ataque.

De esa forma la peli-azul reinicio sus ataques en contra del enmascarado, sin embargo ahora sus ataques eran más rápidos y precisos, todo causado por, desde su punto de vista, menosprecio por parte de su oponente. Por otra parte, el peli-negro aduras penas podía esquivar sus diferentes ataques, de esa forma siguieron mientras se movían en el gran corredor, fue así que llegaron a unas de las intercepciones del gran castillo y el peli-negro logro divisar a alguien más en uno de los pasillos aledaños.

– {¡es Kiba!} – reacciono rápido el joven, al ver a si amigo luchando en contra de 4 cazadores, los cuales ya estaban muy malheridos – {tengo que evitar que los mate}

Con ese pensamiento dirigió su vista hacia la peli-azul y dudando de su teoría, decidió concentrar sus sentidos, solo para al instante, ver como todo se volvía a ralentizar a su alrededor.

– {¡¿qué significa esto, como es que tengo esta habilidad?!} – eran sus dudas, las cuales decidió dejar para otro momento, ya que no tenía tiempo de ponerse a analizar el porqué de esta nueva habilidad.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado y utilizando la inercia del movimiento de la peli-azul, este decido usarla en su contra, esperando el ataque, para al momento de estar en su rango tomar su muñeca y apoyándose de su movimiento, la lanzo en dirección del rubio. Por otra parte para la peli-azul, al momento de lanzar su ataque, vio cómo su adversario de un movimiento rápido la termino mandando a volar con una gran fuerza, he intentado recobrar su eje, sin embargo por la fuerza del lanzamiento no pudo, pero ella logro ver que se dirigía hacia el rubio espadachín el cual pudo sentir su presencia y ver que no tenía tiempo para esquivarla, por lo que decidió usarse como amortiguamiento, siendo lanzado con la pared.

– ustedes cuatro, ¿todavía pueden moverse? – pregunto el peli-negro, solo para recibir una afirmativa – bien, regresen a la torre sur oeste, ahí los curaran y estarán a salvo.

– espera un instante, ¿por qué alguien como tu está aquí? – pregunto desconfiado uno de los cazadores, al ver que se trataba de un lobo blanco.

– Y eso importa, nuestra misión es hacer que el enemigo se retire, no pelear entre nosotros – expreso serio mientras veía como sus viejos aliado se recuperaban del impacto – ¡que esperan, váyanse!

Aun no estando seguros, estos decidieron obedecer las órdenes del peli-negro y dejar el lugar del combate para no ser un estorbo para el chico. Por otra parte los jóvenes demonios se reponían del impacto.

– Xenovia, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el rubio a su compañera, la cual recién se reponía.

– sí, sin embargo no esperaba que fuera tan bueno este tipo – pronunciaba con molestia, mientras se reponía del impacto – Kiba, tenemos que tener cuidado, no es lo que parece, al principio pudo esquivar fácilmente mis ataques – comentario, el cual asombro al rubio, al saber el nivel de combate de su amiga.

– En ese caso, tendremos que atacar en conjunto – propuso de forma seria, mientras hacía reaparecer su espada.

– {no creo que entiendan a palabras, por lo que será mejor que mantenga la distancia y busque la forma de dejarlos inconscientes} – pensaba el chico al ver como sus amigos se preparaban para atacarlo.

Sin dudarlo, ambos espadachines se lanzaron en contra del enmascarado, el cual aduras penas esquivaba sus cortes, mientras con su cuchillo desviaba otros, de esa forma los cortes iban y venían y parecía que ninguno de los dos bandos daba una sola abertura, pero sin embargo…

– Eres mío – pronuncio rápidamente la peli-azul, al dar un movimiento rápido.

Tras ese movimiento, materializo a una nueva espada y con ella lanzón un corte directo hacia el enmascarado el cual logro esquivar parcial mente, ya que el rubio termino propiciándole una fuerte patada en su máscara, la cual termino mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra la otra pared.

– Bien hecho Xenovia – felicito el rubio a la peli-azul, la cual solo inflo su pecho en son de orgullo.

– Desde que repararon parcialmente a Excalibur, puedo invocarla por separado – pronuncio orgullosa, mientras posaba en su mano izquierda, a dicha espada.

– {Así que lograron reparar a Excalibur} – eran los pensamientos del chico mientras se reponía del impacto – {maldición, ese golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba}

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar como su máscara se fracturaba y esta terminaba rompiéndose en dos, permitiendo ver parcial mente el rostro del chico. Esto causo conflictos en el, ya que pensó que sus amigos lo reconocerían, sin embargo este al dirigir su vista a ellos, noto que estos solo seguían listo para continuar con su combate.

– {No me han reconocido} – quedo estático por unos instantes al ver que sus amigos no lo reconocían, es más, lo seguían viendo como su enemigo – {esto es imposible… pero ellos no parecen reaccionar… eso significa…} – se quedó atónico por la actitud de sus "amigos".

– ¡Acabemos de una vez con esto Xenovia! – expreso el espadachín solo para recibir una afirmativa de su compañera.

Tras dichas palabras, ambos espadachines se lanzaron en contra del peli-negro, para acabar de una vez por todas con su oponente. Por otra parte el joven peli-negro, logro salir de su transe y ver como sus oponentes estaban cerca de conectar su ataque, sin embargo, esto solo expreso una mirada de odio hacia los jóvenes demonios e ignorando todo dolor o lógica, se abalanzo en contra de ellos. Al momento de casi el choque de ambos, el peli-negro volvió a ver como el tiempo se ralentizaba, pero ahora en esta ocasión parecía casi detenerse, pero guiándose por su enojo, primero golpeo el estómago de la peli-azul para al instante con una rápida vuelta lanzo una patada en el pecho del rubio y rápidamente tomo el brazo izquierdo de la chica y con un rápido movimiento, la lanzo en contra del rubio.

Por otra parte desde el punto de vista de los jóvenes demonios, este no tardo ni un segundo en conectar varios golpes y terminar lanzándolos hacia una de las paredes del lugar, logrando crear un ligero cráter en el muro.

– Kiba… ¿todavía… puedes… luchar? – preguntaba con dificultad la portadora de Durandal, a su compañero.

– Si… todavía… creo… poder… - respondía esta con dificultad, mientras se reponía del ataque del peli-negro.

– Es momento – pronuncio con ira en su voz el peli-negro, lo cual atrajo la atención de los espadachines – que pongamos las cosas iguales.

En ese momento, el chico tomo a Excalibur, la cual había tirado la joven peli-azul durante su último ataque. Lo que paso, dejo impactados a los jóvenes demonios, ya que cuando el peli-negro tomo dicha espada, esta empezó a ser cubierta por extrañas runas, las cuales provenían de la mano del cazador y esto solo duro unos segundo hasta que estas desaparecieron y la espada tomaba un color más opaco.

– Es imposible – pronunciaba incrédula la chica al ver lo que ocurría – ¡ese miserable se adueñó de Excalibur! – pronuncio con ira al ya no poder llamar a su espada.

– Esto no es posible – pronunciaba en negación, mientras se levantaba y retomaba su postura – se supone que su sello de fidelidad era imposible de corromper.

Los pensamientos de los jóvenes demonios era un lio debido a ese acontecimiento, sin embargo estos retomaron rápido su concentración.

– tenemos que derrotarlo rápido y capturarlo, alguien así es un peligro – pronuncio de forma seria el joven rubio, a lo cual su compañera secundo su decisión.

– {es momento de acabar esto} – pensó de forma seria el peli-negro, mientras tomaba su postura de combate.

Tras unos segundos de verse entre ambos combatientes, estos se lanzaron a un último ataque más, siendo primero el rubio el que lanzo un corte horizontal, solo para al instante ser bloqueado, pero rápidamente la peli-azul lanzara uno vertical, sin embargo con un movimiento rápido, el chico realizo una vuelta hacia el lado contrario de la espada del rubio, dejándolo a salvo del ataque de la chica, solo para de un movimiento rápido, acertar una contundente patada en la espada del chico, pero sin perder tiempo, la joven demonio respondió con un golpe directo al rosto del chico, solo para en menos de un parpadeo este desapareciera y re apareciera a su derecha, solo para al momento conectarle un golpe directo a sus costillas, desestabilizando a ambos demonios, sin embargo el chico no perdió tiempo y con la hoja de la espada, impacto a ambos jóvenes contra el suelo dejándolos muy malheridos, he inmóviles por el impacto.

– Esto se ha terminado – pronuncio de forma seria mientas veía a los malheridos demonios – es momento que respondan mis preguntas.

Ya estando listo para recibir respuestas, el chico sintió rápidamente una presencia que se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad, sin embargo, este no logro reaccionar a tiempo, solo para ser tomado por su chaleco con fuerza y ser arrastrado por el suelo hasta el final del gran pasillo, solo para ser arrogado contra la pared haciéndolo soltar su espada, así como recibir algo de daño.

– {maldición, ¿es que no puedo tener ningún descanso?} – se preguntaba con pesadez, mientras se reponía del impacto.

– no pienso dejar que le hagas más daño a mis amigos – comento con voz imponente el agresor del peli-negro.

– No me hagas re…ir… – no pudo terminar su oración al momento de ver a su nuevo enemigo – {¡qué significa esto!}

– ¡alguien como tú, no podrá derrotarme! – exclama con fervor mientras adoptaba su pose de combate.

– {Esto no puede ser posible} – termino sus pensamientos al no poder creer lo que veía.

Los pensamientos del joven peli-negro eran un completo caos, ya que enfrente de él, se encontraba alguien portando la Boosted Gear en su Balance Breaker, sin embargo aunque cualquiera pensara que solo era una réplica, el chico logro reconocerlo y ver que se trataba del verdadero Boosted Gear, dando a entender que habían logrado unir a Ddraig a otro usuario.

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=73510181)/**_

– {Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla} – termino de pensar incrédulo debido al panorama que veía enfrente, sin saber que esto solo era el inicio de un largo y complejo camino por delante.

* * *

Bueno después de varios meses por fin regrese, saben podría explicar el porqué de mi ausencia, el trabajo mi pc entre otras cosas. Pero creo que eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ya regrese y seguiré con esta historia, siendo un capitulo mínimo cada 15 días (ósea mínimo 2 por mes), al igual que mínimo una ilustración al mes. Verán las ilustración me toman hacerlas un solo día y el escrito me toma más tiempo, entre las correcciones (que luego no son perfectas) y la planeación, esto termina absorbiendo mi corto tiempo. Pero bueno, en compensación de mi gran retraso hice dos ilustraciones extras aparte de la que tenía para este episodio, la del final, así como la del prólogo (cosa que recomiendo que vean para que entiendan mejor la situación de nuestro protagonista), al igual que este tiempo, me permitió rehacer unas cosas, así como plantearme mejor el mundo del fic. Decidí tomar otra ruta de la que originalmente pensaba, para darle más sentido a las acciones de Isseí. Bueno como pudieron ver en este capítulo las cosas se han complicado mucho para nuestro joven héroe, no solo al ver que sus amigos no lo reconocían, si no, que el saber que Ddraig ahora poseía un nuevo usuario (y si, esto era lo que dije, en la anterior ocasión, Isseí no recuperara su Boosted Gear) lo dejara muy afectado, así como creara desconfianza hacia sus amigos (ya verán lo que hare) y en cuando Excalibur, tendrá un uso importante en el futuro con forme a las nuevas habilidades de Isseí.

Y bueno, espero leer sus comentarios y responderlos en el próximo capítulo de esta pequeña historia (no respondí el anterior por que no se si seguirá leyendo mi escrito). Siendo todo, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito.


	5. capitulo 04

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 _ **\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando**_

 _ **-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando**_

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 _ **-[**_ _ **¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural**_

 _ **Siempre cree en ti**_ _ **–**_ **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 _ **-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación**_

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos**_

– {Ellos… ellos me remplazaron} – eran los pensamientos del chico al todavía estar impactado, por la aparición del Sekiryuutei – {no solo, ya no les importo, sino que no dudaron en conseguir un remplazo} – se contestaba así mismo el chico, mientras tomaba su espada al igual que un sentimiento de ira, nacía en su interior – {no, ellos no me remplazaron, solo se libraron de mi} – termino sus pensamientos mientras iba recobrando su postura de combate.

– Parece ser que no has tenido suficiente – pronuncio intrigado el portador del Welsh Dragón – ¡Xenovia, Yūto ¿pueden moverse?! – pregunto a sus compañeros, los cuales recién se reincorporaban.

– ¡si, todavía podemos seguir en pie! – respondió el maltrecho rubio mientras se apoyaba con su espada.

– ¡en ese caso regresen con Rías-sama, Asia se encargara de curarlos! – ordeno a sus compañeros, los cuales parecían no conformes.

– ¡estás loco, ese tipo es más poderoso de lo que parece! – Expreso en son de advertencia la joven peli-azul – ¡además, el miserable logro arrebatarme el control sobre Excalibur!

– Eso explica por qué se me hacía familiar esa espada – confirmo sus sospechas el demonio, mientras mantenía su vista en la espada - ¡descuida, yo me encargare en recuperarla, ahora váyanse, están mal heridos!

– ¡crees que te dejaremos solo! – replico la chica por las ordenes de su compañero.

– ¡esto no se trata de ver quien aguanta más, estas en mal estado y no estoy dispuesto a perder a ningún amigo! – exclamo con fervor solo para callar a la joven peli-azul, la cual termino aceptando sus órdenes y junto al rubio se retiraron del lugar.

– amigos, no me hagas reír – pronuncio con voz ausente el peli-negro a su oponente – ¡ustedes los demonio no saben nada de amistad, solo les interesa su bien personal! – expreso con odio debido a la interacción que tuvo el grupo de demonios.

En ese momento ambos adversarios se miraban detenidamente listos para ver el primer movimiento que iniciara el combate, así continuaron hasta que el peli-negro se arto por la presencia de su enemigo, este decidió lanzarse en contra de su adversario, siendo recibido por él. El peli-negro inicio con un rápido corte vertical el cual fue esquivado por su oponente, el cual rápidamente lanzo un gancho a las costillas del chico, no obstante este logro esquivarlo en el último segundo, sin embargo logro ser rasguñan por la armadura de su enemigo, acción que lo obligo a tomar distancia.

– {maldición, tengo que calmarme} – se reprendió así mismo el joven, mientras volvía a alzar su guardia – {tengo que andar con cuidado, no sé qué tanto tiempo tenga con Ddraig} – reflexionaba el peli-negro al no saber nada de su oponente.

– será mejor que iguale las cosas, Ascalon/ _ **[¡Blade!]**_ – fue en ese momento que el portador del dragón gales invoco la vieja espada del peli-negro.

– {¡también tiene a Ascalon!} – quedo impactado, al ver como hacia aparecer su antigua espada, sin embargo tubo que reaccionar rápido para esquivar un corte por parte de su oponente.

– Parece ser que tienes buenos reflejos – alago el demonio al peli-negro, el cual solo lo veía con ira – sin embargo, el calentamiento termino.

Y tras esas palabras, no dudo en lanzarse en contra del peli-negro. Los cortes iban y regresaban, ambos adversarios buscaban asestar un corte, sin embargo estos eran siempre bloqueados por su contrario, no obstante, cada vez más cedía el peli-negro a los ataques de su oponente.

– ¡te tengo!/ _ **[¡Star Sonic Booster!]**_ – En ese momento y de un movimiento rápido, el portador del Sekiryuutei lanzo una rápida patada directa al estómago del chico – ¡todavía no acabo!/ _ **[¡Solid Impact Booster!]**_ – sin perder tiempo, su mano libre incremento en un instante su tamaño de la armadura y lanzo un golpe directo al chico, mandándolo directo contra la pared.

– Esto no es posible – pronuncio en voz baja el peli-negro, el cual seguía incrustado en la pared – {¿cómo pudo hacer eso…, en su estado base?} – pensaba impactado, debido a que su oponente tenia atributos de la Cardinal Crimson Promotion.

El joven peli-negro no daba fe de lo que veía, aquel sujeto, no solo tenía algo que le pertenecía, sino que incluso podía usarlo mejor. Al ver que de nada serviría encontrarle lógica, abandono esos pensamientos, mientras salía de la grieta y volvía a tomar su posición de pelea.

– {ahora tengo que andar con más cuidado, ese tipo puede usar las habilidades de la Cardinal Crimson Promotion, sin estar en ella} – analizaba rápidamente, mientras espera un movimiento de su enemigo – {al parecer, les pude ganar a los demás, debido a que me subestimaban… pero el…} – sin embargo la reflexión del chico fue cortada, por el reinicio de ataques por parte del demonio con armadura.

De esa forma, ambos adversarios reiniciaron sus ataques con espadas, sin embargo, esta vez el peli-negro utilizaba todos sus sentidos lográndole esquivar los golpes propinados con los cambios de propiedad del Boosted Gear. Así siguieron, no obstante y fuera de todo pronóstico su adversario estallo a quemarropa una esfera de energía, haciendo saltar al peli-negro para no recibir daño.

– Caíste – pronuncio el demonio dentro de la nube de humo - ¡es tu fin! [¡dragón gun!]/ _ **[¡Fang Blast Boost!]**_

Tras esas palabras, del humo salieron dos enormes rayos de energía en dirección del peli-negro, que aunque este logro volver a ver como el tiempo se ralentizaba, esto no bastaba para poder esquivarlo.

– {¡tengo que detenerlo!} – pensó en pánico, por el inminente impacto del ataque

– (¡boom!) – fue el sonido de la explosión que resonó en el lugar, al igual de la gran cantidad de humo que se creó – por fin, fue más duro de lo que pensé, ya solo me queda recuperar la espada de Xenovia – pronuncio el portador del dragón gales mientras esperaba que se disipara el humo – pero que demo…

El impacto del demonio fue grande, ya que en el lugar donde debería de haber un gran hoyo, en su lugar había dos óvalos y en medio una línea, dejando ver que su ataque había sido cortado.

– parece ser que eres más fuerte de lo que parece – pronuncio al por fin ver al peli-negro recargado en una pared, debido a que estaba en muy mal estado.

– {maldición, ya no puedo hacer nada} – pensaba con irritación mientras seguía recargado en Excalibur para no caer.

– Tal vez te salvaste de una… - fue en ese momento que empezó a concentrar energía en la punta de su dedo índice, el cual apuntaba al peli-negro – pero no tendrás tanta suerte de nuevo.

Parecía que todo estaba dicho, el peli-negro estaba en muy mal estado y sin energía, mientras su enemigo seguía en buenas condiciones y sin ganas de perder, listo para dar el golpe de gracias pero…

– (¡crash!) – fue en ese momento que se escuchó el sonido de un cristal roto, sin embargo este era un sonido global – ¿que fue eso? – se preguntó al momento que cancelaba su ataque.

Fue de esa forma que el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, resonaba por el lugar, algo lo cual dejo intrigado a ambos luchadores, el peli-negro debido a que era extraño un suceso así, mientras por otra parte el portador del Boosted Gear, parecía que se percatara que las cosas iban mal.

– Tengo que… - sin embargo sus palabras fueron detenidas por la activación de un hechizo de comunicación – sí, Rías-sama…¡como que retirada, todavía… pero…!, de acuerdo… - termino la transmisión, mientras por unos segundos dirigió su vista al peli-negro, para al instante desaparecer en un hechizo de tele transportación.

– {Parece ser que me salve} – pensó con cansancio, sin embargo en ese momento vio cómo su tablilla resonaba y al momento de pasar su mano, se materializo su celular el cual sonaba por una llamada – si diga…

– _***Isseí, por fin me contestas***_ \- respondió el amigo con lentes del peli-negro – _***no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo intentando que me contestaras***_ – expreso con irritación el joven de lentes.

– lo siento Motohama, es solo que estaba ocupado – pronuncio con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer por la pared del lugar – ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

– _***es sobre tu madre***_ \- dichas palabras alertaron al chico - _***llamo para preguntarme si estabas con migo, yo le dije que sí para cubrirte, también le dije que no podías contestar por que estabas en mi baño, tomando una ducha***_ \- explico el chico, dejando más tranquilo al peli-negro

– gracias, te debo una – pronuncio mientras intentaba mitigar su dolor – ¿podrías llamarle y decirle que llegare mañana? – Recibiendo una afirmativa de su amigo – bueno… te dejo, tengo que hacer unas cosas, de nuevo, gracias – termino el joven, mientras cortaba la llamado y guardaba su celular – sin duda esta noche fue muy larga – pronuncio con cansancio y dolor, mientras, por una de las ventanas del lugar, dirigía su vista al cielo.

ー〇●〇ー

– ¡busquen, sigan buscando, no dejaremos a ningún compañero morir! – eran las ordenes de uno de los cazadores que se encontraban en el lugar.

Tras haberse recuperado un poco, el peli-negro se había dirigido al jardín central tras escuchar las órdenes a través de megáfonos, informando que se alzarían enfermerías improvisadas, así como ver el número de posibles bajas que se habían producido por el ataque.

– Isseí – fue detenido el peli-negro por su compañero de equipo – ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo… y donde está tu mascara?, espera ¡esa es Excalibur! – pregunto el peli-rojo al ver el mal estado de su compañero, sin embargo al ver aquella arma este no pudo evitar estar impactado.

– Nao, bueno después de derrotar a Bikou fui a ayudar a otros – empezó a explicar, omitiendo sus verdaderas intenciones – y bueno, dentro me encontré con otros demonios y bueno, logre quitarle a uno de ellos esta espada – explico omitiendo todo lo que savia de sus amigos – y sobre mi mascara me la lograron romper.

– Isseí, no te das cuenta, te enfrentaste contra la portadora de Durandal, ese demonio es muy peligroso y tú lo derrotaste, no solo eso, le quitaste una de sus espadas – expreso asombrado, haciéndole entender al peli-negro, como veían a su amiga los cazadores.

– {a mí me sorprende más, que no tenga heridas} – pensaba el joven al ver que el peli-rojo no tenía daño alguno – si tuve algo de suerte, solo eso – expreso con nerviosismo al ver que su compañero le daba demasiado mérito.

– bueno, será mejor ir con los demás, para que te curen – expreso el chico al ver que el peli-negro necesitaba ayuda.

De esa forma ambos jóvenes caminaron directo a las zonas de enfermería, durante el trayecto veían como llevaban a cazadores en grave estado, así como algunos cuerpos muertos, dejando ver que había habido varias bajas de su lado y hubieran seguido de no ser que al estar cerca de la entrada de una de las carpas el peli-negro fue rodeado por tres cazadores e inmovilizado, al igual que un cuarto cazador apartaba al peli-rojo.

– ¡pero qué significa esto! – exclamo con enojo el peli-negro, debido a las acciones de los cazadores

– Eso es lo que yo debería de decir – fueron las palabras de un hombre el cual salía de la carpa - ¿Qué es lo que hace un blanco aquí?

Enfrente del chico se mostró un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, de complexión fornida, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos azul marino, una cabellera blanca como la nieve, al igual que su rostro era adornado con una cicatriz en medio, sin embargo este portaba una vestimenta la cual constaba; un traje negro de gala con un gran abrigo negro con interior rojo, el cual poseía un afelpado negro en el cuello, aunque lo más curioso eran las hojas metálicas negras que se encontraban en su parte inferior y mangas, debido a que el abrigo solo lo usaba como capa.

– gran maestre, yo pedí que lo trajeran, necesitábamos toda la ayuda necesaria – abogo rápidamente el peli-rojo por el chico

– soldado, te das cuenta de la seriedad de tu petición, ¿Qué te asegura que este tipo nos ayudaría? – Expreso su desconfianza hacia el peli-negro – este tipo pudo haber ayudado a nuestros enemigos.

– ¡yo no hice eso, incluso salve de la muerte a varios cazadores! – bramo el chico, al no agradarle la actitud del hombre, solo recibiendo una mirada dura por parte de este.

– ¡Inu! – exclamo el hombre mientras aparecía en el momento un cazador como si se tratara de un ninja.

– sí, mi señor

– Tu que tuviste una vista global del ataque, dime, que fue lo que hizo este blanco – ordeno el hombre a su subordinado, para ver el panorama.

– como ordene – esbozo listo para iniciar – el cazador llego con el grupo de Kurogane, tuvieron su primer enfrentamientos contra los compañeros del Hakuryuukou, ese chico se enfrentó contra Bikou logrando dejarlo fuera de combate – comentario que sorprendió a los cazadores que lo mantenían inmóvil – tras eso, entro en el castillo y detuvo a la portadora de la Durandal, de ejecutar a un grupo de cazadores, rápidamente inicio una batalla la cual dominaba, no obstante debido a su movimiento, llegaron cerca del caballo de la hija de los Gremory y utilizo a su oponente para sacar por unos instantes del combate a ambos demonios y poder salvar a otro grupo de cazadores.

– valla, así que resultaste ser alguien de ayudo – expreso con intriga, al escuchar los hechos.

– tras apoyar a los cazadores y mandarlos a sanación, el blanco se enfrentó contra ambos demonios lográndolos vencer al igual que perdió su máscara en el combate y obtenido control sobre la Excalibur – palabras la cuales sorprendieron a los presentes a excepción del peli-rojo.

– Así que los rumores eran ciertos – pronuncio mientras veía la espada – había escuchado que las facción del cielo había logrado unificar sus fragmentos de forma parcial – termino su pensamiento, mientras esperaba el final del relato.

– ya teniéndolos en el suelo, llego el Sekiryuutei ayudando a sus aliados a escapar y enfrentarse al cazador, al inicio logro mantener el ritmo sin embargo este perdió en contra del demonio, de no ser que llego usted, habría muerto – termino su relato mientras era analizado por el hombre.

– Sin duda lograste mucho – expreso en son de meditación, sin embargo de un movimiento rápido, tenía su mano derecha en la cabeza del chico – demasiado para un humano.

Tras esas palabras, estuvieron así durante unos segundos, en los cuales todos los cazadores cercanos se mantenían expectantes, al final el hombre término retirando su mano y dando la indicación de que soltaran al chico.

– valla forma de tratar a tus aliados – expreso el chico, mientras su compañero peli-rojo lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

– Debes de entender que en este momento no podemos bajar la guardia cazador – explico sus acciones, mientras iniciaba su retirada – espero que siguas con esos resultados blanco – termino mientras abandonaba el lugar.

– no lo entiendo, para que puso su mano en mi cabeza.

– Fue para cerciorarse que fueras humano – creando solo dudas en el chico – veras, su mano derecha, también conocida como la carta de triunfo de los cazadores, es donde reside el Imagine Breaker del gran maestre – explico el peli-rojo.

– ¿Imagine Breaker?

– Sí veras, a grandes rasgos, el Imagine Breaker anula todo tipo de energía sobrenatural, causando en el efecto, un sonido de vidrio roto – argumento el peli-rojo para aclarar las dudas de su compañero.

– {Eso explica esos sonidos} – reflexiono el chico, sin embargo este rápido entendió la magnitud de ese poder – {espera, eso significa que todas las facciones no tienen como derrotarlo} – entendió la posición en la que se encontraban los cazadores y por qué las facciones atacantes, rápidamente se retiraron.

Fue en ese momento que el chico recordó que durante los cinco días de su primer coma, en el ataque del trihexa en uno de los ataque, hubo un demonio que vio como todos los ataques de este desaparecían, al igual que había reportado que resonaba en el lugar un peculiar sonido, entendiendo que fue ese hombre el único que realmente pudo hacer frentes a los ataques de ese gran monstruo, sin embargo la duda surgió, ¿Por qué solo los territorios sobrenaturales recibieron daño y los humanos no?

– será mejor que te curemos, que no queremos que empeores.

Y con esas palabras ambos jóvenes entraron a la carpa para tratar al peli-negro, sin embargo, este no pudo dejar de pensar en el verdadero líder de los cazadores, al igual que preguntarse qué tan poderoso era, ya que sentía que habilidad no era suficiente para aterrar tanto a las grandes facciones.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Que aburrido estoy} – pensaba con cansancio ya que al ser viernes, las clases finales solían ser las más aburridas – {aun me cuesta creer que ya han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque}

En ese momento analice todo lo que había pasado en esas dos semanas, las cual habían estado más relativamente tranquilas, siendo que casi todos los días al terminar mis clases iba directo con saya, para ayudarla, al igual que también había conocido al resto del consejo estudiantil, los cuales eran estudiantes muy amables. También he tenido 6 ataques hacia mí, por parte de seres sobrenaturales, pero gracias a la Excalibur y mis armas he podido enfrentarlos. Además en ese tiempo solo he tenido 3 misiones por parte de los cazadores, siendo solo de eliminación o captura, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado en mi tiempo con los Gremory.

– {Los Gremory} – mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por ese apellido – {desde que regrese del ataque contra los cazadores han estado muy raros} – rememore, ya que todos ellos parecían muy distraídos y por su parte Xenovia se notaba demasiado irritada, pensaba en regresarle a Excalibur – {realmente vale la pena arriesgarme… y si me tratan de traidor, además…}

– Alguien puede responder este problema – esbozo el profesor esperando la participación de alguien, sin embargo no ocurrió – Hyōdō-san – esas palabras rápidamente me sacaron de mis pensamientos – ¿sabes la respuesta?

– La respuesta – fue cuando vi el problema por unos segundos – si…

– en ese caso, pasa a responderla.

De esa forma pase al frente, sin embargo no pude evitar ver como varios de los estudian empezaron a murmurar cosas y no era para menos, después de todo, lo que paso el lunes después del ataque no me ayudó mucho.

ー〇●〇ーflashbackー〇●〇ー

– {maldición, aun me duele} – eran las quejas del chico mientras iba en camino a por su alimento – {tuve suerte que las chicas estuvieran ocupadas el fin de semana…} – pensaba el chico mientras resistía el dolor de sus heridas.

El chico estaba ten metido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que un grupo de estudiantes se dirigía hacia él.

– Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – palabras las cuales hicieron reaccionar al castaño – no es otro que el perdedor pervertido – expreso con arrogancia, el que parecía ser, el líder del grupo

– {genial, los locos fans de Xenovia e Irina} – pensó con irritación, ya que todos los estudiantes fanáticos de las jóvenes espadachín, solían ser algo imprudentes.

– todavía no entiendo cómo es que Xenovia-sama, permite que una escoria como tu sigua en nuestra escuela – pronuncio con veneno uno de los alumnos del grupo.

– No tengo tiempo para esto – pronuncio con desinterés el castaño, ya que no estaba en condición para aguantar esas cosas, por lo que se dispuso a irse sin embargo fue bloqueado – {a vamos, es en serio}

– ¿Quién dijo que te podías ir? – Palabras las cuales fueron secundadas por risas de los demás del grupo – ¿al casó pensabas ir hacer tus perversiones? – expreso de forma arrogante.

– Solo quiero comer, así que por favor, déjenme pasar – expreso un poco irritado, dispuesto a pasar sin embargo fue empujado para atrás.

– Comer tú, solo es una mentira, para hacer tus perversiones – expreso de forma despectiva mientras se colocaba en frete del chico.

– te lo vuelvo a repetir, por favor déjenme pasar, no quiero problemas – expreso ya irritado, debido a que habían rosado una de sus heridas.

– ¿que no quieres problemas? – Expreso arrogando, mientras volvía a empujar al chico – mírenlo chicos, el pequeño pervertido no quiere problemas – palabras la cuales, fueron secundas por las risas de los demás estudiantes

– Ya no me molestes – expreso con inicios de irritación, mientras se apretaba sus heridas por el dolor.

– Así y que harás al respecto – fue en ese momento que lanzo un gancho al estómago del chico, el cual lo aguanto pero bajo su rostro por el dolor – no tienes derecho a nada, maldito pervertido – expreso con odio hacia el castaño

– He dicho… - fue en ese momento que irritado, por el dolor de las heridas causadas por el Sekiryuutei – ¡he dicho que no me molestes! –el chico estallo en ira y con un manotazo, lanzo a volar al líder del grupo directo a un árbol del lugar.

Todos los alumnos presentes en la zona vieron impactados, como aquel al que se le conocía como la bestia Pervertida, había mandado a volar de un golpe a uno de los estudiantes más fuertes de Kuoh. Fue en ese momento que todos los que le bloqueaban el camino se apartaron del castaño, por temor a que también fueran golpeados. Con esas acciones el castaño siguió su camino, en el cual todas las personas se quitaban de su camino por la fuerza y violencia que mostro.

ー〇●〇ーfin del flashbackー〇●〇ー

– Es correcto joven Hyōdō – me felicito el profesor, por haber respondido el problema.

– Gracias profesor – con esas palabras regrese a mi asiento, mientras veía como todos apartaban su vista de mi – {desde ese entonces, ahora todos me evitan, además de llamarme solo la bestia de Kuoh} – pensaba con cansancio, al ver en la situación, que ahora me encontraba.

No solo desde ese día todos me veían con temor, sino que también fui regañado por las chicas, ya que desde su punto de vista, yo había abusado injustamente de un estudiante, por lo que siempre decía que lo sentía, solo para ver como ellas se iban al instante, dejando solo de nuevo.

– {Y aun así, me sigue viendo como un degenerado, lo bueno es que ya no lo hacen enfrente de mi} – termine de pensar, ya que por fin, ya me respetaban un poco más, por miedo, pero algo era algo.

– (bip,bip) – fue en ese momento que mi celular de trabajo sonó, lo bueno es que solo yo, lo alcanzaba a escuchar – {al parecer hoy, ahí un trabajo de guardia, bueno hoy no pensaba ir con saya} – analizando las cosas y ver que me vendría bien el dinero, ya que cuando había visto mis pagas acumuladas, el dinero que conseguía era muy generoso, tanto como para poder vivir solo sin carencias.

Dejando mis pensamientos y decidí mandar la aceptación de la misión, ya que aunque hacia los pedidos del maou, el dinero que podía retirar por mis trabajos era mínimo, ya que Rías me llamaría la atención si sacara un poco más.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Parece ser que esto es serio} – pensaba el joven, al ver una gran cantidad de cazadores ubicados en el lugar.

El chico analizo el hecho, ya que al llegar a la casa de seguridad, se le ordenó de inmediato pasar por el portal que lo traería a ese lugar, daba a entender que el asunto era serio y sin necesidad de preguntar o vacilar.

– {sin embargo, estar de nuevo en Kyoto, ¿sabrá sobre esto Yasaka-sama?} – se preguntó a sí mismo el chico por la situación que se estaba formando.

– No puedo creer que nos volviéramos a ver – en ese momento uno de los cazadores se dirigió al joven peli-negro.

– esa voz… Nao – solo recibiendo una afirmativa por parte del enmascarado – pero ¿Cómo me reconociste?

– Bueno, no es tan difícil, siendo que eres el único cazador que porta a Excalibur – expreso de forma irónica, ya que el peli-negro portaba su espada en su mano

– tienes razón, pero ya sabes, cuando llegue se me ordeno portar mi mejor arma desde el inicio.

– sí, no es para menos, tenemos que estar pendiente de un posible ataque.

De esa forma, ambos jóvenes iniciaron su plática acerca de lo que podría pasar en la misión, ya que para que hubiera tantos cazadores, significaba que era importante.

– ¡muy bien cazadores, presten atención! – Exclamo un cazador saliendo de un templo, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos los presentes – ¡hoy es un día importante para nuestro cliente, el junto con el gran maestre se encargaran de vigilar y mediar la reunión entre dos líderes Yōkai! – Explico a los presentes, los cuales aún no entendían el porqué de su presencia - ¡nuestro trabajo será intervenir ya que también estarán involucrados los ángeles caídos, así como cada líder Yōkai trajo a su escolta! – dichas palabras permitían entender que habría muchos seres sobrenaturales, algo lo cual ponía en peligro a los civiles.

Tras esas palabras, se empezaron a formar diferentes equipos de cazadores, los cuales se encargarían de vigilar diferentes áreas del lugar, lo curioso fue que el peli-negro fue puesto en el grupo principal, el cual estarían dentro de la reunión junto con el gran maestre. De esa forma, el tiempo paso y con la llegada del líder de los cazadores también arribo el contratista, el cual se trataba del primer ministro de Japón, una vez conformada la composición empezaron a llegar los ángeles caído, junto con ángeles y demonios, todos los cazadores desenfundaron sus armas, siendo los grupos de largo alcanzo con francotiradores tecmaturgicos, listos para exterminar cualquier hostilidad. De esa forma los cazadores entraron a la gran habitación, encontrando como representante de la alianza a Azazel y su guardia.

– tiempo sin vernos Cuervo – expreso de forma altanera el hombre peli-blanco mientras tomaba asiento – ahora eres el recadero de tu 'alianza' – expreso con ironía enfatizando en la última frase.

– veo que no has cambiado en nada, Aren– expreso de forma seria mientras también tomaba haciendo – tan altanero como siempre, como para restregar tus acciones – expreso con irritación mientras dirigía su vista al peli-negro que portaba a Excalibur.

– Nosotros solo reclamamos el trofeo de nuestras peras – esbozo de forma seria mientras reposaba su cabeza detrás de sus manos – dime que se siente ser un fracaso – expreso con frialdad haciendo que el caído, solo apretara los puños en son de retener su ira.

Pareciendo que las cosas se pondrían más tensas, pero en ese momento por fin hicieron acto de presencia uno de los implicados de la reunión, siendo la líder de los Yōkai, Yasaka junto con su hija Kunō, así como su guardia.

– pero que tenemos aquí, si no es más que la reina inútil – expreso con ironía el líder de los cazadores.

– ¡pero, como te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a mi madre! – expreso enojada la pequeña Kitsune por la falta de respeto a su progenitora.

– solo digo la verdad, o te recuerdo, que de no ser por nosotros, tu querida madre estaría frita a manos del trihexa – expreso de forma fría, provocando que la líder Kitsune, bajara su cabeza debido a que el hombre solo rectificaba su debilidad.

Fue en ese momento que uno de los guardias de la Kitsune se lanzó con espada en mano, en son de matar al cazador, sin embargo este fue detenido por el peli-negro, acción la cual fue contestada por una recién aparecida, peli-azul la cual también ataco al chico con su espada, solo para que este de un movimiento, mantuviera su defensa ahora deteniendo a ambos agresores con su misma espada.

– ¡malnacido, hare que me regreses a Excalibur! – expreso la portadora de Durandal, con gran enojo.

– Será mejor que guarden sus armas – resonó una voz en el lugar.

Sin saber cómo, los tres combatientes eran amenazados con dagas las cuales estaban en sus cuellos, solo para ver como detrás de su oponente se encontraba una nueva persona, aparecida de la nada.

– valla, a que debemos el honor, Shiro – pronuncio de forma seria el líder de los cazadores.

Fue en ese momento que de un lado de la habitación, de entre las sombras apareció un hombre de alrededor de 22 años, de complexión esbelta, vestía con un traje de oficina así como unos guantes blancos, su piel era blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello negro como la noche, lo más notable era el libro que portaba en su mano derecha.

– ¿Que hace aquí el líder de los asesinos? – expreso de forma seria el ex-líder de Grigori mientras veía al aludido con su guardia.

– Eso se debe a que yo lo contrate – pronuncio el último implicado de la reunión.

La aparición del último integrante no se dio a esperar, el 'hombre' que entro aparentaba tener 25 años de tez clara, complexión esbelta, ojos amarillos y rasgados, de gran cabellera larga y plateada e iba vestido con un kimono especial, así como una pechera de armadura y un gran afelpado en uno de sus hombros al igual que portaba en su cintura, tres diferentes espadas.

– Sabía que sus conflictos podrán crear un campo de guerra en estos terrenos, por lo que decidí contar con los servicios de los asesinos – expreso con serenidad el recién aparecido.

– No podía esperar menos de ti sesshomaru, líder de las bestias – expreso de forma despreocupada el antiguo líder de Grigori.

Una vez bajada la tensión se ordenó a los implicado regresar a sus posiciones, ordeno que acataron, aunque la peli-azul a regañadientes. Una vez todo puesto en orden, los respectivos lideres tomaron asiento en la gran mesa, el aire se tensó por unos segundos hasta que por fin el primer ministro inicio por lo que se había realizado la reunión en primer lugar el encuentro.

– sesshomaru-sama, podría explicar ¿a qué se debe la solicitud de esta reunión?

– es simple, debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, he decidido que el 50% de Kyoto regrese a mis manos ya que Yasaka, mostro no estar preparada para tal responsabilidad – expreso su punto de vista así como exigencias.

– Si no mal tengo entendido, más del 50% de Japón son territorios bajo tu mandato – expreso el caído, cuestionando la petición del hombre bestia – por qué crees que tienes el derecho de quitarles territorio a los Yōkais – argumento de forma seria por la acción del hombre.

– Azazel-sama –hable de nuevo el representante humano – tal vez no lo sepa, pero hace muchos años, el 50% de Kyoto le pertenecía a sesshomaru-sama, sin embargo, el acuerdo entre ambos líderes escapa de mi conocimiento – explico de forma respetuosa el gobernante político del país.

– Podría yo explicarlo – por fin hablo al líder femenina del lugar – hace 60 años, durante la unificación de distintos clanes de los Yōkai, se vio que el terreno en nuestro poder era poco, por lo que al mostrarle a sesshomaru-dono, nuestros planes de unificación, este acepto ceder el resto de Kyoto que estaba en su poder y que no estaba habitado por ningún ser sobrenatural – explico la líder Kitsune a los presentes.

– En ese caso, si cediste los terrenos, no tienes derechos para reclamarlos – argumento de forma seria el ángel caído, por lo dicho por la Kitsune.

– en efecto, cedi dichos terrenos, 'solo para la unificación de los clanes Yōkai', nunca se mencionó de una alianza con otras facciones sobrenaturales – expreso de forma seria, mientras veía de forma rígida al caído – más aparte, Yasaka, no ha sabido controlar sus problemas, desde el atentado de la falsa facción de héroes, hasta el ataque de trihexa – pronuncio de forma seria mientras veía a la líder Kitsune la cual baja un poco la vista mientras retenía su enojo hacia sí misma.

De esa forma siguieron las negaciones, las cuales parecían no dar a ningún lado, por otra parte el joven peli-negro, no dejaba de sorprenderse, desde el hecho que actuó sin pensar, solo por inercia, hasta el descubrir la existencia de un facción sobrenatural de tal dominio en Japón, así como de otra facción humana y saber que la antigua facción de cao cao era falsa. Tras pasar un tiempo y ver que las cosas no iban a ningún rumbo, se decidió dar un breve descanso a los líderes involucrados para repensar sus ofertar.

– {Tengo que ayudar a Yasaka y Kunō, ellas han luchado por estas tierras} – pensaba el chico, mientras veía retirarse al peli-plateado por una de las puertas del lugar.

Tras dudarlo por unos segundos, termino yendo hacia la dirección del hombre bestia, argumentando que haría una patrulla, argumento que fue aceptado, de esa forma el chico camino, hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba el líder de las bestias, siendo custodiado por asesinos.

– ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – pregunto uno de los guardianes, sin embargo el chico sintió como era vigilado por todas partas, dando a entender que la guardia era mayor de lo que parecía.

– deseo hablar con sesshomaru-sama – expreso el chico de forma firme.

– sesshomaru-sama, no recibe visitas – expreso de forma seria el asesino.

– Déjenlo pasar – fueron las palabras del peli-plateado que venían dentro de la habitación.

Tras dichas palabras ambos guardias dieron paso al chico, el cual no dudo en entrar en la habitación. Al entrar se encontró con una bella habitación estilo feudal y en medio de esta se encontraba el líder de las bestias sentado como si se tratara de un señor feudal, este le indicó que se sentara, a lo que el chico se sentó en la típica forma antigua de Japón.

– ¿a que debo la visita de uno de los cazadores? - Externalizo su duda el hombre de cabello plateado.

– no vengo como cazador, si no como un amigo de Kunō, para pedirle que le permita a Yasaka-sama que mantenga el territorio – expreso su petición el chico.

– me dices que no vienes como cazador, sin embargo, no muestras tu cara, al cazo crees que creería en las palabras de alguien que ni siquiera revela su rostro.

Tras esas palabras, el chico entendió en la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que aun sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, prosiguió a quitase su máscara, tanto la externa como la interna y en un acto arrebatado, hiso aparecer su collar el cual se lo puso y mostro su antigua apariencia.

– lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡por favor, permita a Yasaka mantener sus territorios! – termino arrodillándose el chico en frente del hombre el cual seguía mirándolo.

– así que los rumores son ciertos, hay un nuevo portador del Boosted Gear – expreso sus pensamientos al ver al castaño – sin duda lo que hiciste a sido muy arriesgado y todo con tal de ayudar a tu amiga.

– ellas han luchado muchos por estas tierras, ¡se lo pido por favor, permita que mantengas sus tierras! – volvió a repetir su deseo aun soportando la realidad de que había otro Sekiryuutei.

– aun, sin tener nada que te relacione con ellas, estas aquí ayudándolas a no perder sus sueños – expreso de firma seria el hombre – incluso ahora que solo eres un humano, estas en frente de mí, revelando este secreto solo para ayudarlas.

Expreso de forma analítica el hombre, mientras el chico internamente se reprendía por haber sido tan impulsivo y haber revelado tan critico secreto.

– De acuerdo, accederé a tu petición – palabras las cuales alegraron al chico, el cual alzo su vista – sin embargo, a cambio tendrás que realizar un pacto con mi facción – pronuncio el hombre, atrayendo la atención del chico.

– ¿un pacto? – expreso con duda el castaño al no entender.

– tú fuiste el único que se encontraba alado del cadáver de trihexa, hay que ser muy imbécil para no darse cuenta, que de alguna forma lo mataste, por lo que tener a alguien como tú de mi lado siempre viene bien – expreso su pensamiento al chico.

Al entender que aquel hombre lo único que buscaba era el bienestar de su facción, decidió aceptar la condición, todo por ayudar a su amiga. De esa forma y tras haber realizado el pacto, usando su sangre en un pergamino, en el que ambos escribieron su nombre, se dio por concretado. Tras eso y que el chico se retirara con los suyos pasaron una pocos minutos para que se reiniciaran las negociaciones, sin embargo el peli-palta para sorpresa de los presente a excepción del peli-negro, decidió permitir que la líder Kitsune mantuviera el terreno, con la condición que lo informaría en caso de que haiga problemas los cuales podrían afectar a los Yōkai o la los hombre bestia. Acabadas las negociaciones y con unos cuantos roses entre el líder de los cazadores y el ángel caído, las cosas terminaron bien, permitiendo la retirada de todos los implicados, sin embargo el peli-negro se fue con el pensamiento, ¿porque aquel líder, seguía viendo algo valioso en él?

ー〇●〇ー

– ¿estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – expreso en duda el joven castaño.

– No es necesario Isseí-kun, me alegra por fin haber pasado todo un día junto a ti – pronuncio de forma alegra la joven peli-negra

– A mí también me alegra, haber pasado este domingo contigo saya-san – pronuncio alegre el chico al haber tenido un agradable día con su amigo.

De esa forma ambos jóvenes se despidieron tras haber podido tener un día de reunión en el cual pudieron pasársela divirtiéndose en compañía del otro. Tras haberse despedido el chico salió de la estación del metro y al ver que ya era de noche decidió tomar camino rumbo a su hogar.

– {Que gran día tuve hoy} – pensaba alegre el chico – {me pregunto si esto se considerara una cita… bueno saya, dijo que lo era pero…} – pensó de forma nerviosa el chico, ya que desde hace varios meses que no salía con ninguna fémina.

Fue así, que el chico siguió divagando en sus pensamientos durante su camino, sin embargo este rápidamente sintió presencias hostiles cerca del lugar, por lo que se dirigió al lugar solo para al momento de llegar al almacén de donde provenían las presencias, se encontraban algunos de sus "colegas" peleando contra demonios callejeros.

– {¿pero, porque están solas Rías y Akeno?} – se preguntó preocupado, al solo ver a las dos chicas mientras se mantenía escondido.

– perece ser que las cosas se han complicado, arara – pronuncio de forma despreocupada la peli-negra.

– Esperaba dificultades, pero no esto – pronuncio con irritación la peli-roja mientras veía a sus enemigos.

– ei – fue en ese momento que del almacén salió de un salto la pequeña nekomata – no podíamos esperar este tipo de amenazas – pronuncio de forma seria mientras tomaba posición alado de sus iguales.

De esa forma las tres féminas tomaron sus posiciones mientras un total de 3 demonios deformes se posicionaban en frente de ellas.

– Nos deleitaremos con su sangre y huesos una vez que las hayamos matado – pronuncio de forma desquiciada uno de los demonios.

– Yo quiero disfrutar sus cadáveres antes de mutilarlas – pronuncio de forma enfermiza otro de los demonios.

– ya veremos que haremos con ellas después de matarlas – pronuncio de forma retorcida el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos demonios.

– Prepárense chicas – pronuncio la joven líder, solo recibiendo una afirmativa de sus amigas.

De esa forma ambos grupos se lanzaron al ataque. La peli-negra mantenía a su oponente a distancia con el uso de rayos los cuales eran resistidos por su oponente, el cual, lanzaba aguijones hacia la peli-negro, pero ella los desintegraba. Por otra parte, la pequeña peli-blanca, se batía en una batalla física contra su adversario el cual recibía todos los golpes pero sin embargo estos eran inútiles debido a la gruesa piel del mismo, lo cual empezaba a desgastar a la pequeña luchadora. Al mismo tiempo la joven peli-roja se batía en un duelo de magia contra el líder del grupo el cual aunque débil, sabia redirigir los ataque de la chica lo cual solo desgastaba más a la aludida.

– {¿qué debo hacer?} – Se preguntaba así mismo el chico, mientras veía luchar a sus amigas – {¿debería ayudarlas?... ¡espera un segundo!} – fue en ese momento que pensó impactado al ver el movimiento de uno de los demonios.

En eso momento, el demonio que batallaba con la peli-negra lanza un doble ataque siendo dirigido tanto a la joven hibrida, así como a su rey, solo pudiendo anular el ataque dirigido hacia ella. Al mismo instante el chico agudizo inconscientemente sus sentidos volviendo a ver como todo su entorno se ralentizaba incluso más que las veces anteriores, por lo que sin dudar y tomando una palanca de metal que se encontraba cerca de él, se lanzó en defensa de la peli-roja, por lo que de un solo salto llego al instante alado de la chica y con un rápido movimiento desvió las pues que iban en su dirección.

– ¡Isseí! – exclamo sorprendida por la inesperada aparición del castaño.

– {Maldición, mal momento para dejar mi tablilla en casa} – se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras se mantenía en aquel estado analizando rápidamente a sus enemigos – {¡ya lo vi!}

De esa forma y manteniéndose en aquel estado, el chico logro encontrar puntos débiles en los callejeros, por lo que sin perder tiempo, lanzo su palanca directo a una fisura de la yugular del enemigo de la peli-negro, acto seguido salto en contra del demonio de la peli-blanca y de un movimiento rápido y limpio arranco una de las espinas del demonio y la clavo directo en su tercer ojo en su frente para al final apoyarse del demonio y saltar directo al oponente de la peli-rojo y con un movimiento rápido con un giro de la cabeza del callejero, termino rompiendo su cuello para al final impulsarse con su cuerpo y terminar enfrente de la peli-rojo manteniéndose limpio de su combate. Por otra parte, para las chicas fue impactante lo que paso, ya que al momento de aparecer el castaño, logro bloquear el ataque directo a la peli-roja para acto seguido lanzar una palanca en contra de uno de los demonios y matarlo al darle un una zona siega para al mismo tiempo lanzarse en contra del enemigo de la pequeña nekomata y usar su propias espinas para matarlo clavándole en un área débil de su cráneo, para terminar rompiéndole el cuello al último demonio y todo eso en menos de unos segundos.

– {Maldición creo que me excedí} – pensó con cansancio, al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

– Isseí – pronuncio preocupada la chica al ver como el chico tomo su pecho por dolor.

Fue en ese momento que el chico al sentir la cercanía de la mano de la chica, este la aparto antes de que lo tocara.

– No pasa nada Rías, me encuentro bien – pronuncio de forma despreocupada.

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=73773559)/**_

– Isseí – pronuncio en voz baja, solo para al instante reponerse por el impacto de la situación - ¡Isseí, ¿Por qué estás aquí?! – exclamo enojada por la presencia del chico en ese ligar.

– que, ¿qué hago aquí? – Pronuncio en voz baja por la reacción de la chica – esa es tu forma de agradecerme que no te hicieran daño – respondió de forma seria por la actitud de la chica.

– ¡eso no tiene nada que ver, tu no deberías de estar aquí! – Reclamo de forma enojada por la actitud del castaño – ¡no solo causas problemas en la escuela, sino que también desobedeces ordenes! – exclamo decepcionada por las acciones del chico.

– Que solo causo problemas – pronuncio en voz baja, sin embargo su ira volvió a estallar - ¡pues perdóname por hacer lo correcto! – encaro por fin a su 'ama'.

– ¡lo correcto, tú lo único que hiciste fue arriesgar la misión! – respondo enojada por la actitud que estaba mostrando el chico.

– ¡ni siquiera pudieron contra esos demonios, lo único que hice fue salvarlas! – Las emociones reprimidas del chicos no paraban de salir - ¡o que, vas a decirme que no soy más que un estorbo!.

– ¡yo nunca dije que fueras un estorbo!

– ¡no necesitas que decirlo, siempre me lo demostraste, cada vez que quería hablar contigo, tú me ignorabas o decías que estabas muy ocupada!

– ¡tú no lo entiendes!

– ¡no hay nada que entender Gremory, acéptalo, para ti ya no soy más que una basura! – termino con toda su ira dejada salir.

– Yo – se quedó callada la chica por las últimas palabras del chico – yo me voy para la casa – acto seguido se dio la vuelta y desapareció en un hechizo de tele transportación.

– has sido demasiado duro esta vez Isseí – recrimino la peli-negra acercándose al castaño – lo que dice Rías es solo por tu bien.

– Por mi bien, no me hagas reír Akeno – esbozo de forma irónica por las palabras de la chica – si debe verdad les importara, nunca hubieran hecho lo que hicieron – pronuncio con veneno en su voz.

– Isseí, deberías de entendernos, hemos estado ocupadas con varias cosas, deberías de dejar de ser tan egoísta – regaño de forma dura al chico, el cual apretó sus puños de forma violenta.

– Egoísta, he – fue en ese momento que el chico vio a su 'amiga' de forma seria – no tienen derecho en decir eso – fue en ese momento que el chico se dio la vuelta mientras emprendía su ida.

– ¡Isseí, ¿adónde vas?! – exclamo preocupada por la actitud del chico.

– ¡lejos de ustedes! – expreso al final.

Tras esas palabras el chico salió corriendo del lugar, dejando estáticas a las chicas en el lugar.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Genial, lo hiciste Isseí} – se recrimino a sí mismo al ya haberse calmado – {yo solo quería ayudarlas, no dañarlas}

El chico se encontraba en un parque recriminándose así mismo por sus recientes acciones, sin embargo en el fondo savia que cada vez le costaba más mantener sus sentimientos controlados, más aun sabiendo de la existencia del nuevo Sekiryuutei.

– ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? – pregunto al cielo esperando alguna respuesta, ya que cada vez sentía que sus decisiones solo lo terminaban dañando más, sin saber que su camino no hacía nada más que comenzar.

* * *

Notas del autor:

D: me alegro que te guste.

1kirit02: nunca lo permitiré, simplemente se me juntaron muchas cosas pero mira aquí estamos de regreso. Me alegro saber que te intriga y por como viste las cosas se pondrá cada vez más interesante.

Y bueno un capítulo más, y si pensaban que no lo haría, pues no, tarde pero seguro (aunque solo fue un día de retraso). Pero bueno primero hablemos un poco de este capítulo, en este capítulo mostré que Isseí gano, no por fuerza de un power up, si no debido a que lo subestimaron, por otra parte el nuevo Sekiryuutei es la muestra de no subestimar a tu oponente, no por nada barrio el piso con nuestro buen castaño, también desidia tocar que ya está llegando a su límite de tolerancia. por otra parte también decidí mostrar más facciones tanto humanas como sobrenaturales, por el lado de los humanos, ya que nunca me trague el cuentito de que protegían el mundo de los humanos porque, ble, más de una ocasión mostraron que no dudarían en destruir la zona, por lo que decidí crear a las distintas facciones humanas, las cuales se dedican en mantener el mundo sobrenatural lejos de los civiles y en cuanto a su poder, más adelante verán por qué están al mismo nivel que los líderes y lo que tiene el gran maestre es relacionado a algo mayor con lo que incluso le daré mas sentido a las Sacred Gear. Por otra parte la nueva facción sobre natural, ya verán por qué la creer y la importancia de su líder.

Ahora un poco de mis pensamientos; verán inicie esta historia con la idea de hacer algo diferente a lo que abunda en cuando al fandom pero a la vez con trampa, cuando leen la descripción del fic parece el típico de traición pero no, este tiene un porqué de las cosas, además que es mas de descubrimiento por parte del protagonista (issei), por otra parte, siempre dejaban a issei con Ddraig y para colmo, lo dejaban híper vitaminado, también el cambio que hacían lo justificaban con un timeskip muy cerdo, ni siquiera mostraban el cambio poco a poco, si no de la noche a la mañana ya era serio, listo, meticuloso, sin desperfecto, calmado, nada impulsivo, maduro, ya saben lo de cajón. Y por último siempre se desvivía por las chicas o por una nueva chica(s) nunca buscaba su camino, nunca pensaba en si o ya de plano maduraba de verdad, siempre es el típico 'soy maduro porque si' sin tener que caer en el camino para poder levantarse, ya saben el camino de la verdadera maduración, para correr primero hay que aprender a caminar. más aparte de otras cosas que no tengo ganas de comentar porque tal vez me hecho a unos encima, pero lo tratare en el fic más adelante, y si se preguntaban, no, no me retraso por los dibujos, de hecho por lo regular los tengo incluso antes de iniciar el escrito, solo basándome en lo que tratara en general el capítulo(solo me tardo un día en hacer el dibujo), el escrito es lo que me toma más tiempo, además de editarlo, porque, oh boy, si vieran la primera versión de cada capítulo les sangraría los ojos, si creen que tengo errores, los de las primera versiones son el infierno en persona.

Y bueno sin más que decir por ahora, espero leer sus comentarios (los cuales pueden ser de cualquier cosa relacionada al fic) y responderlos en el próximo capítulo de esta inesperada odisea .Siendo todo, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito.


	6. capitulo 05

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 _ **\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando**_

 _ **-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando**_

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 _ **-[**_ _ **¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural**_

 _ **Siempre cree en ti**_ _ **–**_ **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 _ **-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación**_

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]**_

* * *

 _ **Identidad**_

– Esto es tan patético – expresaba con cansancio mientras caminaba en dirección a la escuela – tener que pasar toda la noche fuera de casa, y peor aún, tener que colarme a mi cuarto para recoger mis cosas.

Expresaba con derrota al recordar, que por miedo a ver a Rías, decidí pasar la noche fuera, tuve suerte que tenía dinero suficiente para el café internet y dormir ahí. Pero más patético me sentía, al tener que entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto para tomar mis cosas y cambiarme de uniforme, ya que ayer que salí con saya fui con mi uniforme y bueno, no estaba muy limpio que digamos.

– Nunca creí que caería tan bajo – pronunciaba con tristeza ya que no me sentía para nada bien - pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué reaccione así? – me preguntó a si mismo frustrado por mis acciones del día anterior.

Viendo que no sacaría nada de eso decidí dejarlo y seguir mi camino hacia la escuela, ya que quería despegar un poco más mi mente, sin embargo parecía que la vida no quería eso.

– Esto debe ser una broma – exprese frustrado al ver como cuatro alumnas de mi escuela estaban rodeadas de 4 tipos de dudosas, actividades – será mejor que intervenga – pronuncie resignado, ya que mi código no me permitía dejar así una situación como esta.

– Vamos, verán que se divertirán si vienen con nosotros – pronuncio de forma perversa uno de los tipos del lugar.

– ya les dijimos que no – fue en ese momento que reconocí a Murayama la cual se encontraba en frente de los hombres con su Bokken, al momento que vi a Katase que protegía a las alumnas.

– Tal, parece que serán las cosas por el método difícil – pronuncio de forma arrogante, al momento que sacaban navajas y cadenas para luchar.

– {¿es que no puedo tener un día tranquilo?} – Me pregunte con irritación - ¡hey, al cazo tienen mugre en las orejas, las chicas le dijeron que no!

– ¿he? – Por fin atraje su atención – miren chicos, este mocoso quiere hacerse el Héroe – expreso con arrogancia, mientras sus compañeros se reían de mí, algo que me hizo enojar – mira mocoso, seré benevolente contigo y te dejaremos ir – pronuncio arrogantemente, mientras sus compañeros seguían riéndose.

Esto era el colmo, enserio estos imbéciles creen que soy una basura, ya tenía mucho con las burlas en la escuela y las chicas, que aunque no lo hagan en frente de mí, sé que ellas se burlan a mis espaldas, todos se burlan a mis espadas.

– miren chicos, el mocoso tiene miedo ¡ajajajaja!, vete de una vez moco…(pang) – no lo dude y de un potente golpe mande a volar a ese desgraciado.

– Disculpa, pero parecería que tenías algo en tu rostro – pronuncie con ira, mientras veía como este se recuperaba y sus compañeros seguían impactados por mi acción – creo que el mocoso resulto ser otro.

– Desgraciado – expresaba enojado al recuperarse – que esperan imbéciles, acaben con ese idiota – ordeno a sus compañeros los cuales al salir de su sorpresa, se lanzaron directo hacia mí.

No pude evitar sentirme emocionado al ver como esos tontos venían hacia mí, así como una vaca va al matadero, los imbéciles piensan que tienen chance. Al momento que estos se acercaron primero esquive al primer idiota que ataco con su navaja para rápidamente con inercia del movimiento, lazar una patada directo a su estómago sacándolo del combate, rápidamente esquive la cadena de otro y la tome para acto seguido jalarlo en mi dirección y propinarle una fuerte patada, la cual lo dejo inconsciente y por último el tercero que tomo una barra de metal del lugar empezó a lanzar golpes, los cuales esquivaba con gran facilidad.

– que pasa, es que este mocoso es demasiado para ti – pronuncie con ironia, mientras al momento de atrapar la barra – sabes, imbéciles como tú no sirven ni para jugar – acto seguido le arrebate la barra y le propine un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándolo de combate – escoria como ustedes no sirve para nada.

– yo no pensaría eso mocoso – sin darme cuenta fui golpeado en la nuca haciéndome poner de rodillas – por tu culpa escaparon esas linduras pero, me desquitare contigo por lo menos – pronuncio con arrogancia.

El bastardo logro golpearme, sin embargo esto no se quedara así, al sentir como este dirigía otro potente golpe, de un movimiento rápido, lo esquive para al instante ponerme detrás de él y con una certera patada en su rodilla lo deje en la misma posición que me tenía, sin embargo esto no se quedaría así.

– Vaya, Vaya – pronuncie con superioridad al mismo tiempo que tomaba a aquel desgraciado por la camisa – sabes, detesto a desgraciados como tú, los cuales no dudan en dañar a los débiles, creo que sería bueno que tomaras un poco de tu medicina.

Fue en ese momento que vi como el imbécil intentaba negociar, pero decidí no escuchar y solo empecé a golpearlo en la cara, cada golpe que daba me hacía sentir mejor, cada gancho en el estómago me llenaba de emoción, cada rodillazo me daba más adrenalina, ¿no savia por qué pero?… nunca me había sentido tan bien en tanto tiempo.

– ¡detente! – Fue en ese momento que reaccione y al ver el origen de esa voz, se trataba de un oficial el cual apuntaba con una pistola eléctrica – ¡baja a ese hombre y pon tus manos en tu nuca!

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, vi al matón y este estaba en mal estado, no podía creer que había hecho esto, rápido vi a los otros, los cuales se encontraban también en mal estado, sin saber solté al tipo al darme cuenta que me había descontrolado.

– {yo… ¿qué fue lo que hice?} – me pregunte a mí mismo mientras me quedaba viendo mis manos, las cuales estaban llenas de sangre.

Seguía así, pensado en mis acciones que no me di cuenta cuando los oficiales se acercaron a mí al ver que no reaccionaba y al ver que no ponía resistencia me esposaron y me metieron en la patrulla sin embargo, rápido llamaron a una ambulancia para los matones, los cuales seguían inconscientes. Pero yo solo me preguntaba una cosa.

– {como llegue a hacer esto…}

ー〇●〇ー

– {Esto es malo} – pensaba el chico en la habitación de interrogación a la espera de los oficiales – {todavía no lo entiendo, yo nunca haría eso… ¿por qué actué de esa forma?, digo, sé que suelo ser impulsivo ha veces, pero nunca me habían ganado sentimientos negativos} – se preguntaba así mismo el chico, mientras esperaba en el lugar.

– Veo que ya te calmaste, joven – fueron las palabras de un oficial entrando en el lugar – necesito que te relajes en lo que nos contactamos con tus tutores o tu escuela – expreso el oficial, lo cual puso nervioso al chico.

– {necesito que escaparme de esta y rápido pero como…} – pensaba nervioso ya que esto le afectaría mucho en su expediente {¡es cierto!} – disculpe, antes que nada, quisiera hacer una llamada, digo, tengo derecho de eso.

– de acuerdo, pero tienes solo 5 minutos, después ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – pronuncio de forma firme, para a los pocos segundos salir de la habitación.

– {Muy bien, es hora de sacar provecho a esto} – acto seguido el chico saco su celular del trabajo y marco uno de sus contactos – {vamos…} – esperaba ansioso el chico ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

– _***central de recompensas ***_ – respondió la voz de una mujer, lo cual alivio al chico - _***por favor diga su número de identificación***_

– Mi número es XXX-XXXXX-XX – respondió el chico mientras espera la respuesta de la docente.

– _***aquí esta, actualmente cuenta con 400 tokens, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?***_ – pregunto esperando la petición del chico.

– Deceso que liberen de todo cargo a un chico, al igual que no permitan que nadie sepa de su retención – respondió de forma seria

– _***la liberación depende de los cargos, todo registro de la liberación será borrado y se mantendrá privada a ojos de la organización***_ – expreso la encargada, dando a entender que los cazadores mantenían la privacidad de sus soldados, algo lo cual agradeció el chico.

– La persona es Hyōdō Issei, se encuentra retenido en una comisaría de Kuoh – informo el chico, esperando la respuesta.

– _***aquí esta,**_ _**Hyōdō Issei fue detenido junto con otros cuatro individuos, al ser acusados por acoso hacia estudiantes de la escuela preparatoria de Kuoh***_ – tras escuchar eso, el chico termino impactado.

– {Esas perras, me acusaron, aun después de salvarlas} – la sangre del chico empezó a hervir, sin embargo este rápido se calmó, al recordar en la situación en la que estaba – {no tengo tiempo para eso, no por ahora}, quiero que retiren todos sus cargos y eviten que su escuela o tutores se enteren – expreso serio, aunque internamente deseaba que no hubieran contactado con su escuela o padres, ya que no se la acabaría. Por lo que este espero, algo lo cual ya lo tenía muy nervioso.

– _***listo, hemos evitado que la comisaria contactara con los objetivos, al igual que estos borraran todo registro que el chico estovo en el lugar. Esta acción será una reducción de 120 tokens de su cuenta***_ – expreso la mujer solo para que el chico diera una afirmativa – _ ***siendo todo, esperamos que siga con su buen rendimiento, cazador***_ – tras esas palabras la llamada fue cortada, dando a entender que ya había concluido la petición.

– { Vaya, eso fue… raro} – se expresó a sí mismo al ver que la llamada había terminado {ahora… ¿que pasara?} – se preguntó a sí mismo el castaño solo para que a los pocos segundos el jefe del departamento de policía entrara en el lugar, lo curioso es que este se notaba… nervioso.

– o joven, perdón por todas las molestias que les hemos causado, no quisimos molestarlos, es solo que usted… ya sabe a veces ahí pequeños errores, pero no se preocupe usted no tiene que preocuparse de nada – expresaba con nervios, como si estuviera enfrente de alguien importante.

– {¿pues cuanto poder tienen los cazadores?} – Se preguntó sorprendido al ver lo que podían causar, en el mundo judicial – {sin duda estos tipos son de cuidado} – se dijo a sí mismo al ver la actitud del docente.

– mire joven, como muestra de disculpa, pediré a un oficial que lo escolte a su escuela, ya que un joven tan respetable como usted no pude ser detenido más tiempo, de sus clases escolares.

– {Es cierto} – fue en ese momento que el chico, vio la hora de su celular – {bueno, si me llevan, solo perderé la primera hora}, apreciaría mucho la acción – respondo el joven castaño, para al momento el oficial le pidiera que lo siguiera, acción que realizo el castaño.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Espero no pase nada} – pensaba el chico estando enfrente de la puerta de su salón, tras una rápida respirada, el chico entro al lugar, solo para ver cómo tanto el maestro como los alumnos lo miraban.

– ¿a qué se debe su retraso joven Hyōdō? – pregunto el profesor al chico, el cual caminaba en dirección del docente.

– Nada, solo pidieron mi declaración en la comisaria, ya que presencie un delito – contesto el chico con tranquilidad mientras le entregaba una hoja al hombre, el cual, al leerla termino asintiendo y le pidió que tomara haciendo.

Todos los alumnos murmuraban, ya que nadie creía que el castaño hubiera sido de ayuda a los oficiales, pero, ese papel afirmaba su ayuda a las fuerzas del orden, pero todos aun así sospechaban del chico.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Nada como un buen yakisoba} – pensaba feliz el chico mientras comía su alimento mientras caminaba en dirección a los pastizales.

– ¡alto ahí Hyōdō! – sentencio con dureza la castaña que practicaba kendo

– Me preguntaba, cuando aparecerías – respondió con mal humor mientras terminaba su alimento el castaño, por la aparición de la chica junto con su amiga.

– No sé qué hiciste, pero tú no deberías de estar aquí – sentencio con voz severa, lo cual empezó a atraer la atención de los alumnos cercanos del lugar.

– Vaya forma de agradecer a la persona que te ayudo – expreso de forma enojada, por las acciones de las chicas – cuando alguien te ayuda agradeces, no lo acusas falsamente.

– Nosotras nunca pedimos tu ayuda pervertido – respondió la peli-rosada, intentando defender a su amiga.

– sí, ya me di cuenta, tal vez debí dejarlas a su suerte – respondió de forma fría el chico, causando un leve escalofrío en las jóvenes estudiantes – pero saben – expreso enojado mientras se dirigía hacia ellas – yo nunca sería capaz de tratar de forma tan traicionera, a alguien que me ayude – expreso con veneno en su voz mientras llegaba a su lado.

– no..nosotras solo hicimos lo correcto – expreso con miedo una de las chicas.

– así que para ti lo correcto es acusar falsamente a alguien – pronuncio con ira, ya que las palabras de las estudiantes le estaban haciendo enojar más – Vaya, tal vez debería hacer lo mismo – pronuncio de forma seria estando enfrente de las chicas – ya tengo los medios para destruir su patética vida – pronuncio de forma baja y fría, pero lo suficiente audible para las chicas.

Sin darse cuenta, varios alumnos veían la discusión y muchos tenían miedo por la actitud del chico y aunque algunas cosas no eran audibles, era obvio que estaba causando temor a las chicas, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a encarar al chico, ya que su instinto les gritaba que él era peligroso y las cosas hubieran seguido así de no ser por la intervención de un tercero.

– ¡Issei! – Aquel grito llamo la atención del chico, el cual vio que se trataba de la exorcista y auto-proclamada ángel, junto con miembros del consejo estudiantil.

– {Genial, lo que me faltaba} – pensó con pesadez del castaño – Tranquila Irina, aún no he hecho nada – pronuncio con pesadez por la mirada dura de la chica.

– eso lo veremos en el consejo estudiantil, síguenos – ordeno la chica y al ver el castaño que no tenía opción, este suspiro de cansancio y siguió las ordenes de la peli-naranja, esperando que las cosas no empeoraran más de lo que ya, estaban.

ー〇●〇ー

– esto es el como issei – expreso con cansancio la peli-azul, la cual se encontraba revisando papeleo – ya tuvimos mucho con los constantes reclamos de los alumnos hacia ti, pero esto – expreso enojada viéndolo por fin – amenazar a dos alumnas.

– Me estás diciendo que el problema soy yo – más que pregunta, el chico afirmaba las palabras de la peli-azul.

– issei, desde que iniciamos el ciclo escolar, los estudiantes, no paran de mandar quejas acerca de tus acciones, sabes cuantos informes de ti tengo al día – expreso con enojo por la actitud del chico.

– Todos esas quejas son falsas, yo no he hecho nada – respondió de forma enojada al ver como la chica dudaba de él.

– Dirás eso, pero las evidencias demuestran lo contrario – pronuncio de forma dura al momento que dejaba ver un informe con las distintas quejas hacia el chico.

El joven castaño estaba completamente impactado, mientras tomaba rápidamente el documento, empezando a leerlo y a cada minuto su sangre hervía cada vez más.

– Esos miserables – pronuncio con enojo de forma baja, sin embargo fue audible para los presentes - ¡enserio crees todas estas mentiras! – Exploto el chico, lanzando al escritorio el documento - ¡eso desgraciados mienten, yo nunca he hecho nada de eso, es más, los malnacidos eran a mí al que molestaban!

El castaño había explotado por el contenido de la carpeta, en el cual relataba todas las quejas hacia el chico, desde acoso, pasando por peleas y golpizas que el chico habría realizado a los alumnos de la escuela, algo lo cual era una completa mentira.

– ¡no mientas issei, estás diciendo que nuestras alumnas mientes! – expreso enojada por la reacción del chico.

– ¡todos mienten, no te das cuente, ahora sienten que pueden hacerme la vida difícil, porque piensan que ya no soy nada de ustedes! – grito con rabia, ya que el constante bulling que recibía de los estudiantes, tanto masculinos como femeninos, ya lo habían llevado a su límite.

– issei, deberías calmarte, es que no lo vez, no tienes que hacer esto para llamar nuestra atención – pronuncio de forma piadosa la joven ángel, algo lo cual solo causo más enojo por parte del chico – sé que no hemos podido estar contigo, pero debes de entenderlo, nuestras responsabilidades nos han quitado tiempo – intento hacer comprender al chico, pero esto solo causo otro efecto en él.

– Y lo dice la fanática de la iglesia – pronuncio de forma despectiva por las palabras de la chica – como de costumbre, eres tan ciega. En tu tonta visión del mundo, que no te das cuenta de lo que te rodea – expreso no odio por la actitud de la peli-naranja.

– estas así por lo de ayer con Rías, verdad – dejo caer como balde frio la peli-azul.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió de forma fría – si eso era todo, me voy.

– ¡Tú no te vas de aquí, tienes que tener una reprensión por tus actos! – reprendió la chica al joven, tomando su papel de jefa del consejo estudiantil.

– ¿y que harás?, expulsarme, hazlo, no tengo ningún problema con eso, tírenme a la basura como el juguete roto que soy para ustedes – pronuncio con ironía en su voz dejando descolocados a los presente.

– ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto desconcertada la joven espadachín, ya que no esperaba esas palabras del chico.

– oh vamos, no te hagas la inocente, todas ustedes, siempre jugaban conmigo; divirtámonos con el estúpido pervertido, mira al imbécil pervertido como mueve la colita, como buen perro que es. A pero claro, deja de servirnos y ya no es necesario mantenerlo con nosotras – expreso con tintes irónicos dejando callados a todos los presentes.

Ninguno de los presente pudo reaccionar ante las palabras del chico, pues nunca lo habían visto con una actitud tan mala desde que lo conocían y bueno las jóvenes cercanas a él, estaban completamente estáticas.

– Si no necesitas nada más, me retiro – pronuncio de forma fría, mientras empezaba a retirarse, sin embargo, su camino fue detenido por el rubio del consejo estudiantil.

– Hyōdō, por favor cálmate, podemos arreglar esto, tal vez no nos dimos cuenta de tu estado, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte amigo – pronuncio de forma compresiva sin embargo fue empujado de forma violenta por el castaño a un lado, estrellándolo contra la pared.

– ¡Saji! – exclamaron preocupadas las pocas integrantes del grupo sitri, por el fuerte impacto que sufrió el chico.

– No te atrevas a llamarme amigo, maldito lambe botas – pronuncio de forma cortante el castaño.

De esa forma, el joven castaño dejo el lugar, sin ver como todos los presentes no podían dar crédito a lo que habían visto.

ー〇●〇ー

– ahhhh, ¿porque es que hice eso? – Se preguntaba el chico de forma frustrado, por su comportamiento que tuvo con el consejo estudiantil – primero con Rías, luego con esos matones y ahora con Xenovia e Irina y sin olvidar que me desquite con Saji– pronunciaba con cansancio mientras se recargaba en la banca del parque en el que estaba.

Y no era para menos, el chico después de su pelea con salón del consejo estudiantil, no hablo con nadie en todo el resto del día, tampoco ayudaba que tenía una cara de los mil demonios y así siguió, has que terminaron las clases y se retiró de la escuela, sin esperar a que alguien le hablara solo caminando sin dirección alguna.

– Necesito ayuda – pronuncio con cansancio.

Tras esas palabras y haber guardado su collar el castaño, rompiendo la ilusión de su aparecía, dejo el lugar y comenzó su caminata por el lugar, al principio este camina por los alrededores, viendo a las diferentes personas que paseaban por el lugar, amigos hablando amenamente, parejas tomadas de las manos, así como infantes jugando entre ellos, sin embargo, esas imágenes solo le causaba amargura, ya que le permitía ver lo solo que se encontraba, por lo que decidió salir del parque y perderse en la ciudad. Así fue como el chico ahora veía las concurridas calles del centro de Kuoh, con gente caminando a sus distintos destinos, desde grupos que iban en dirección de karaokes, otros los cuales entraban a restaurantes, así como una que otra persona que entraba a un hotel del amor, muy posiblemente para encontrarse con su pareja o amenté.

– {Esto es tan patético, ni siquiera me atrevo a ir a casa o con saya} – pensaba el chico, con temor que sus sentimientos explotaran de nuevo, por lo que siguió caminando, pasando alado de una agencia de bienes raíces – tal vez… - se quedó pensativo viendo aquellos anuncios.

En ese momento el chico empezó a cuestionarse si el lugar al que llama hogar realmente lo era, ya no tenía nada que fuera suyo al haber vendido todo su material erótico y la casa, bueno, no ayuda que no sea ni la sombra de lo que fue en el pasado. Sin embargo los pensamientos del chico fueron cortados por el sonido de su celular, el cual lo regreso al mundo real.

– {Un nuevo encargo} – vio el chico el nuevo trabajo que tenía a disposición – {así que liderar un escuadrón, para matar a demonios renegados} – pensó con seriedad, al ver el tipo de trabajo del cual se trataba – no puedo rechazarlo, además, tal vez esto me permita despegar un poco mi mente.

Y con ese pensamiento, el chico salió en dirección del lugar de encuentro, aunque claro, antes tenía que hacer un leve desvió para poder cambiar sus vestimentas.

ー〇●〇ー

– {sin duda la vida es muy curiosa} – pensaba el peli-negro, mientras llegaba al lugar en el que se habían reportado los avistamientos de los demonios – {nunca creí que regresaría a este viejo lugar} – pensó con ironía, ya que se trataba de aquella casa abandonada, en la que por primera vez se enfrentó con un demonio renegado – síganme y no se separen – ordeno el chico a los 3 cazadores con los que iba.

De esa forma y con ayuda de herramientas de rapel automáticas, las cuales para sorpresa del chico eran silenciosas, subieron a la parte alta del lugar, entrando sigilosamente, y con ayuda de aceite el cual uso en las bisagras de una de las ventanas, entraron sin realizar ruido alguno. Una vez dentro y por órdenes del chico, se movieron con cautela, hasta posicionarse en una buena zona de mira.

– ¿Que estamos esperando? – pregunto en voz baja unos de los enmascarados.

– No sabemos cuántos son, por lo que, lo mejor será espera a que uno de ellos aparezca, para matarlo de forma rápida y sigilosa – explico el chico, sorprendiendo a sus subordinados, los cuales sacaron sus ballestas y cargaron. Sin embargo fue en ese momento que se escucharon ruidos de alguien acercándose – guarden silencio y esperen a mi señal para atacar, entendieron – ordeno, solo para recibir una afirmativa por parte de ellos.

Fue en ese momento que vieron entrar de la puerta principal a 4 personas, sin embargo el joven peli-negro, pudo rápidamente reconocerles, ya que se trataban de sus compañeros, siendo; Xenovia, Irina, Kiba y koneko, los que entraban en el lugar.

– aun no me puedo creer que senpai, haiga hecho eso – expresaba la pequeña peli-blanca a sus compañeros.

– yo tampoco koneko-chan, ¿están seguras que issei-kun no tenía algo raro? – pregunto el rubio a sus compañera.

– Estamos seguras, issei simplemente perdió el juicio, no paraba de gritarnos y tratarnos como enemigos – pronunciaba lo joven ángel, a sus amigos.

– Por eso no sabemos si decírselo a Rías, después de todo, ayer ellos se pelearon – pronuncio de forma pensativa la peli-azul, causando una leve depresión por parte de la pequeña nekomata.

– Sí, tenemos que pensar como se lo haremos saber a Rías, por ahora lo mejor será que nos concentramos en la misión – pronuncio con algo de positivismo el rubio, lo cual fue afirmado por las féminas.

De esa forma, los jóvenes demonios empezaron su búsqueda en el lugar, siendo todo el tiempo vigilados, así como escuchados por los cazadores. Sin embargo, lo curioso era que el joven peli-negro no había sentido nada, algo lo cual lo estaba intrigando, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados rápidamente por unas graves risas.

– Pero mira lo que nos trajo la noche – fueron las pesadas palabras las cuales resonaron en el lugar.

– qué suerte tenemos hermano, ya tenía tiempo que no probaba la carne de jóvenes mujeres – se escuchó una segunda voz en el lugar.

– Por mi parte, creo que me quedara con ese delicioso rubio, hace tiempo que no tengo una mascota – fue la voz de una mujer la que en ese momento sonó.

De esa forma de entre las sombra salieron tres demonios, sin embargo estos no eran como los grotescos rebeldes de costumbre, si no que eran demonios normales, con la excepción que estos tenía un extraño tatuaje en su frente.

– ¡Demonios traidores; dixia, Argus y Victin, serán eliminados por sus delitos que atentan en contra de la alianza de las facciones! – expreso en son de sentencia el joven rubio, el cual parecía ser el líder del grupo.

– enserio creen que ustedes, pueden en contra de nosotros –expreso de forma arrogante el hombre de en medio, mientras salía un cuarto individuo de entre las sombras.

Y no era para menos, ya que los demonios traidores estaban constituidos por; un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus 30, de complexión robusta y ropas ceremoniales de cuero negro, pegada a su cuerpo, permitiendo ver sus voluptuosos músculos., el otro hombre se trataba de alguien que aparentaba tener 25 años, de complexión esbelta como el rubio y al igual que su compañero, poseía una ropas parecidas a las de él. Por otro lado la mujer poseía una voluptuosa figura, de medidas generosas y al igual que sus compañeros esta poseía las mismas ropas ceremoniales. Por ultimo estaba el cuarto individuo, el cual se trataba de un inmenso ser, de complexión corpulenta y solo vestía con unos pantalones negro, lo curioso era que este tenía cadenas en sus manos y pies.

– {Esto es raro} – empezó a analizar la situación el chico – {esos demonios, son distinto a los otros callejeros, mas aparte, dijeron que han cometido delitos en contra de la alianza} – analizaba con cautela, la situación.

– Capitán, ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto uno de los enmascarados, al chico, debido a la aparición de más demonios.

– Por ahora veremos, como se desarrolla esto – ordeno a sus subordinados, los cuales dieron una afirmativa, volviendo a centrar su atención en los seres sobrenaturales.

– Esa cosa, no estaba en el informe – expreso sorprendía la joven peli-azul, debido a la aparición de aquel ente.

– les enseñaremos porque su alianza es tan insignificante. ¡Deatros, acaba con estos intrusos! – ordeno el líder del grupo a la criatura la cual dio un grito, para acto seguido iniciar su combate.

– ¡esquívenlo! – ordeno rápidamente el rubio del grupo, ya que aquel ser se movió de forma veloz, apenas dándoles tiempo de esquivar aquel potente ataque.

– Sí nos hubiéramos tardado un poco más, seriamos papilla – expreso con nerviosismo la peli-azul, al ver el profundo cráter que creo aquel ente.

– tenemos que acabar rápido con él, de lo contrario no podremos realizar nuestra labor – pronuncio de forma monótona la pequeña nekomata, preparándose para el combate.

– koneko tiene razón – expreso rápido al ver que aquel ser, se prepara para cargar de nuevo contra ellos – koneko, Xenovia y yo atacaremos a ese ser, Irían, protégenos en caso de que los otros tres intenten atacarnos por la espalda.

Tras esas palabras y recibir una afirmativa por parte de las jóvenes, ambos espadachines, convocaron sus armas, siendo el rubio su espada sacro-demoniaca y la peli-azul a Durandal, mientras por otra parte la pequeña albina libero su cola y orejas, lista para el combate. Fue de esa forma que los jóvenes demonios iniciaron su combate con el inmenso ser.

– ¡koneko! – llamo el rubio a la nekomata, la cual salto directo al hombro del ente y propino un fuerte golpe, sin embargo ella no logro moverlo ni un centímetro, sin perder tiempo el rubio realizo un corte directo en una de las piernas del inmenso ser, pero esta se regenero rápidamente - ¡Xenovia! – y rápidamente la peli-azul con ayuda de su espada realizo un corte en la pierna contraria sin embargo al final, el resultado fue el mismo.

De esa forma los jóvenes demonios seguían con su combate, mientras esquivaban sus golpes, intentaban desgastarlo, pero parecía que no funcionaba y por otra parte, la joven ángel, desviaba los distintos ataque de los demonios. Siendo todo visto por los cazadores, los cuales esperaban un momento para entrar.

– {Interesante} – analizaba el chico el combate, el cual estaban perdiendo los siervos de la peli-roja – {aun teniendo la ventaja, los demonios mantienen su distancia del combate} – pensaba mientras analizaba el combate que transcurría enfrente de el – {sin embargo cada vez que es herido, uno de ellos deja de lanzar ataques} – completaba su conclusión al ver como se desarrollaba el combate – escúchenme – hablo, llamando la atención de su equipo – voy a lanzarme al ataque junto con una bomba de humo, su trabajo será lanzar una ráfaga de flechas en dirección a los demonios vestidos de negro, rápidamente cambiaran de objetivo hacia el grandote, quedo claro – explico el peli-negro, solo para recibir una afirmativa.

De esa forma siguió el combata, siendo que cada vez los jóvenes perdían mas terreno, hasta el punto en el que por un descuido, con un potente golpe, el inmenso ser logro acertar un manotazo a los cuatro jóvenes, mandándolos directo a la pared, solo para al momento los demonio cargaran un ataque, para acabar con sus intrusos.

– {¡este es el momento!} – pensó al instante al ver una apertura por parte de sus objetivos.

De esa forma el chico rápido lazo dos bombas de humo las cuales explotaron al instante atrayendo la atención de los renegados los cuales apuntaron a la nube de humo de la cual salió el peli-negro con su espada, los demonios estaban listos para soltar su ataque pero no se esperaron la ráfaga de flechas que salo detrás del chico, por lo que rápidamente cancelaron su ataque y realizaron escudos para protegerse, permitiendo que el chico se posicionara en medio de ellos. Los demonios rápidamente estaban listos para atacar al enmascarado, pero fueron detenidos al ver como una nueva lluvia de flechas atacaba al inmenso ser, deteniéndolos en el acto, acción que no desaprovecho el peli-negro y de un rápido corte, decapito al líder, solo para al instante usar su fuerza y clavar por el estómago a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de él, cortándola en dos de forma limpia, el ultimo que quedaba lanzo un potente golpe en contra del chico, pero este como en las anteriores veces, vio como todo parecía ir más lento, por lo que usando esa oportunidad, esquivo el golpe y de un tajo limpio, corto de forma semi-vertial al demonio. Ahora sin los tres demonios, el chico lanzo su espada directo a la cabeza de su último objetivo, la cual termino impactada en su cráneo, pero este se mantenía vivo, por lo que el joven peli-negro corrió y salto con la suficiente potencia para golpear el mango de la espada y terminar atravesando de lado a lado, la cabeza del inmenso ente, acabando con su vida, cayendo de golpe al suelo, a lo que este solo retiro su arma, y con un movimiento, limpio la sangre de ella.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el rubio, sorprendido por los acontecimientos.

No era para menos, desde el punto de vista de los jóvenes demonios y ángel, estos estaban completamente derrotas, sin embargo solo fue cuestión de unos segundos en los que el enmascarado apareció y de forma organizada, neutralizo a los demonios de forma rápida y eficiente.

– Con esto terminamos nuestro trabajo – informo de forma seria el joven enmascarado.

– espera un momento – hablo el rubio, el cual ya se había logrado recuperar, junto con el resto de su grupo – quería agradecerte, si no hubieras llegado, no sabría que nos hubiera pasado – hablo con amabilidad debido a la 'ayuda del desconocido'

– No necesitas que agradecer nada, solo estoy realizando mi trabajo – pronuncio de forma seria, al rubio.

– espera un segundo… ¡tú eres el desgraciado que me robo a Excalibur! – acuso enojada la peli-azul, al reconocer su otra espada.

– o, eres tú, tiempo sin vernos desde la reunión en Kyoto – respondió de forma aburrida – me sorprende que aún no aceptes que tu arma tiene a un nuevo maestro.

– ¡mientes, Excalibur solo obedece a mis órdenes! – refuto con enojo, por la actitud del enmascarado, mientras volvía a enfundar a Durandal para atacar.

Fue en momento que de la parte superior y ya disperso el humo, se hicieron presentes los cazadores restantes apuntando a los jóvenes demonios, poniendo al rubio nervioso por las acciones que había realizado su amiga, ya que no se encontraban en condición para seguir luchando, para su suerte, el peli-negro dio orden de bajar las armas, acción que agradecieron el resto de los jóvenes del grupo, mientras dirigían una mirada de reprensión a la peli-azul, la cual solo bufo de enojo.

– deberías de aprender a ver tu entorno, jovencita – pronuncio de forma seria, para al momento, por medio de una señal dar la orden de retirada, orden que obedecieron los cazadores, dejándolo solo con los demonios – de no ser por nosotros habrían muerto, mas aparte, yo obtuve esta espada al derrotar a una invasora – pronuncio de forma amenazante, poniendo nerviosos a los jóvenes – {sé que lo que hare es una locura…} por que no demuestras que todavía eres la maestra de esta espada – acto seguido clavo el arma en el suelo – toma si puedes.

Los demonios veían incrédulos como el enmascarado dejaba ahí el arma que le había pertenecido a la peli-azul, mientras se apartaba de la misma caminado a un pilar cercano a él. Ninguno estaba seguro de las intenciones del enmascarado, pero la peli-azul, asiendo relucir su terquees, no dudo en ir directamente por el arma y tomarla por el mango.

– lo vez, Excalibur me pertenece – pronuncio con superioridad solo para al instante darse cuenta que el arma no se movía de su sitio – esto… no es posible – expresaba en negación mientras intentaba sacar el arma del suelo - ¡¿qué fue lo que hiciste?! – pregunto con enojo al ver que el arma no se movía.

– Nada, simplemente deje que el arma mostrara quien es su maestro – el chico pronunciaba serio y seguro – {para ser honesto, me acabo de inventar eso} – eran sus verdaderos pensamientos, que detrás de su máscara, se podía ver su rostro de incredulidad, ya que desde que estaba enfrente de ellos, solo se la había pasado fanfarroneando, rezando a que se lo creyeran.

No obstante, la peli-azul no quiso ceder y continuo con su lucha para sacar el arma del suelo, lo cual solo la termino cansando, fue en ese momento que la peli-naranja, movida por la curiosidad intento sacarla, solo para recibir el mismo resultado.

– Lo ven, el arma solo responde al llamado de su verdadero maestro – respondía de forma aburrida mientras seguía recargado en el lugar.

Ninguno de los jóvenes se tomó a bien el comentario del chico, por lo que juntos, los 4 tomaron el mango de la espada y uniendo sus fuerzas, halaron de ella. El resultado; cayeran hacia atrás, al resbalarse del mango por el exceso de fuerza, pero el arma seguía en su lugar.

– jejejeje, creo que se resbalaron con algo – pronuncio divertido el enmascarado, solo recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de las féminas y el rubio solo suspiraba en son de derrota.

Fue en ese momento en el que apareció un círculo de invocación en el lugar, siendo rápidamente reconocido por el peli-negro, sabiendo lo que significaba.

– {Genial, tenía que venir ella} – pensó con cansancio, al ver que lo mejor hubiera sido haberse irse del lugar.

Fue en ese momento que aparecieron del círculo 5 nuevos individuos en el lugar, reconociéndolos a todos, sin embargo uno de ellos fue el que lo sorprendió, ya que este portaba algo que le pertenecía antes.

– {Así que Suzuki era el que tiene a Ddraig} – pensó de forma seria al verlos.

En ese momento vio el chico a los recién llegados, siendo la joven Asia con su viejo traje de monja, Akeno que portaba su traje de sacerdotisa, Rossweisse que aún tenía su traje de profesora, Rías que portaba una camisa blanca con cuello negro junto con un corcel con falda carmesí y por ultimo Suzuki el cual tenía el uniforme de la escuela como Kiba, con la única diferencia que esta portaba ya activa la Boosted Gear.

– Lamento la tardanza chicos – pronuncio preocupada viendo a sus ciervos en el suelo – venimos todos lo más rápido que pudimos – se acercó rápido el grupo de demonios al grupo de Kiba.

– gracias, Rías-sama – agradeció el rubio por la preocupación de su ama.

– Rías-sama – llamo la atención el portador de Sekiryuutei – es la espada de Xenovia – comento sorprendió al ver el arma en el suelo.

– Es cierto, y no solo eso, puedo ver que se encargaron de los demonios – pronuncio orgullosa al ver los cadáveres de sus objetivos – Asia, Akeno, cúrenlos, que están en muy mal estado.

Orden que acataron la rubio y peli-negra, siendo que la peli-roja, la peli-plateada y el chico que portaba la Boosted Gear, examinaban el arma.

– Parece ser que no se moverá – pronunciaba de forma analítica la peli-plateada – es como el martillo de Thor-sama, a menos que su amo original o alguien con su misma fuerza lo tome, este no se moverá de su lugar.

– bueno, eso tiene solución, Tora, toma el arma y llévatela, se la daremos a Michael para que la vuelva a programar para Xenovia – ordeno la chica a su siervo, orden que acato, pero como paso con los anteriores intentos, esta no se movió.

Llenándolos de dudas comenzaron a ver distintas forma de como sacar el arma, mientras la rubia y la peli-negra curaban a sus compañeros. Por otra parte, desde que llegaron los demonios, el peli-negro había sido ignorado durante todo ese tiempo, algo lo cual le irrito, ya que, aunque era cierto que estaba en la sombra, era el colmo que no sintieran su presencia.

– {Esto es el colmo} – pensó de forma irritada el joven enmascarado, por la actitud o mejor dicho por la falta de atención hacia el – {¿es que no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia?} – pensó irritado el joven.

– ¡Rías! – llamo la atención la peli-negra que recién había acabado, apunto en dirección del cazador, al verlo recargado en uno de los pilaras del lugar.

– Vaya, hasta que por fin se dan cuenta de mi presencia – felicito con ironía el enmascarado, poniendo a la defensiva a los demonios.

– ¿a que debemos la visita de un cazador en este lugar? – pregunto de forma educada pero con superioridad la joven peli-roja.

– Visita…, disculpa pero fui yo el que le salvo la vida a tus siervos – palabras las cuales sorprendió a la Gremory, la cual vio a sus siervos, solo para que el rubio asintiera mientras las demás desviaban la mirada – y por cierto, no lograran mover esa espada, dado que solo me reconoce a mi como su maestro - Palabras las cuales impactaron a los presentes.

– Eso quiere decir que tu eres… - hablo con incredulidad el peli-negro demonio.

– Así es Sekiryuutei, soy el cazador de aquella ocasión – respondió con firmeza a las palabras de aquel, que portaba a su compañero – y también el maestro de Excalibur.

De esa forma el joven enmascarado camino en dirección de la espada, mientras al mismo tiempo, todos los demonios se reagrupaban por orden de la peli-roja, solo manteniéndose ella cerca del arma. Acto seguido, el chico tomo el arma y sin ninguna dificultad la saco del suelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, solo para al instante, hacerla desaparecer cerca de su tablilla.

– lo vez, esta arma solo me reconoce a mi como su maestro, alguien digno de portarla – pronuncio con firmeza.

– en ese caso, te pido que le entregues esa espada a mi torro, la cual es su verdadera dueña – ordeno con autoridad la joven demonio mientras se ponía firme enfrente del enmascarado, sorprendiendo al chico, por su atrevida petición.

– disculpa, ¿te estás dando cuanta de tu petición?, prácticamente le estas pidiendo a aquel al que atacaste, he intentaste matar, que te regrese tus cosas, cuando tu quisiste quitarle sus cosas – pronunciaba con incredulidad, ya que nunca esperaba que su "ama" actuara de esa forma.

Mientras se deba la interacción entre el cazador y la peli-roja, los otros integrantes del grupo, se mantenían a la espera en caso de que el enmascarado atacara a su ama, dándose a ver, que la joven demonio, no iba a cambiar su postura, manteniéndose firme en su pensamiento.

 _ **/(**_ _ **www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=74400534 )/**_

– Escúchame bien Gremory, será mejor que dejes esa estúpida forma de pensar, no solo enviaste a un grupo de novatos a un lugar sin un líder competente – palabras las cuales ofendieron a los aludidos – si no que le estas ordenando al que los salvo, te entregue su arma, como si tú le estuvieras haciendo un favor.

Palabras las cuales, no tenían forma de refutar, ya que la peli-roja savia el motivo de su ataque a los cazadores y bueno, no estaban en buenos términos desde el ataque a una de sus sedes.

– En ese caso, podríamos acabar con tu vida y tomar el arma – comento de forma segura, esperando que el enmascarado cediera a su petición.

– te hare, una pregunta ¿enserio piensas que estoy solo? – cuestión que descoloco a la joven demonio, la cual dirigió su vista al joven rubio.

– él tiene razón Rías, durante su intervención, se encontraban otros cazadores escondidos en el lugar, los cuales le ayudaron a acabar con los demonios – informo el chico a su ama.

– así es, ahí más cazadores a la espera. En caso de que me ataquen serán considerados enemigos, ya que serán vistos como hostiles – pronuncio de forma superior el chico.

– te das cuenta que de atacarnos, estarán declarando la guerra a las facciones – pronuncio con superioridad al enmascarado.

– claro, eso pasaría si yo los atacara, pero no si ustedes me matan, seria todo lo contrario, porque ustedes romperían su alianza con las otras facciones, ya que estarían atacando a un humano desarmado. – respondió rápidamente al comentario de la chica.

– me estás diciendo, que estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida con tal de destruir la alianza – pronuncio con cautela al ver lo radical que podían llegar a ser los cazadores – está bien, por esta ocasión lo dejaremos – pronuncio con cansancio mientras se reagrupaba con sus siervos – pero escúchame bien, recuperaremos a Excalibur y te hare pagar por esta afrenta – pronuncio con voz desafiante, para acto seguido desaparecer con el resto de su grupo del lugar.

De esa forma los demonios y ángel abandonaron el lugar, dejando al chico completamente solo, el cual se mantuvo por unos segundos en su lugar, solo para al final dejarse caer.

– no puedo creer que funcionara – pronuncio con alivio el chico, ya que durante toda la conversación, el chico había mentido, ya que él era el único que quedaba, y estaba seguro que en una pelea contra ellos, su derrota era segura – no puedo creer que Rías, los mandara sin conocimiento alguno, sé que son fuertes, pero de no ser que estaba en el lugar, hubieran muerto – reflexiono las acciones de su "ama" en la decisión de la misión – sin embargo… ¿porque no me altere?

Fue en ese momento que la duda entro en el chico, su actitud durante la misión, había sido completamente calmada, cosa contraria al del resto del día, así como a la noche anterior, ya que en esas ocasiones, sentimientos negativos se habían apoderado de él, pero aquí, se había logrado mantener tranquilo, claro, no se niega que también se puso nervioso, a si como tuvo ligueros enojos, pero nunca tuvo una explosión de cólera o ira, como en aquellas ocasiones.

– algo me está pasando, algo me está afectando. ¿Pero qué es? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía el techo, esperando alguna respuesta, siendo solo el sonido de la noche la que le respondía, al lo que solo decidió ponerse de pie mientras caminaba a la salida – no obtendré nada si sigo aquí, será mejor que regrese a casa y rece con no toparme con ninguna de las chicas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… -el chico se detuvo por unos segundos -¿por qué no preste atención a Suzuki?

Se cuestionó el chico, ya que aunque en el fondo estaba enojado, dicha revelación, no le causo ninguna perturbación emocional, es más, estaba más concentrado en mantener la apariencia y salir vivo, que al nuevo portador de Ddraig. Sin encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes el joven decidió abandonar el lugar, esperando que todos esos problemas así como sus cambios emociones se solucionaran de alguna forma, sin saber que aun la vida le tenía deparado muchas más cosas.

* * *

Sección del autor.

Ignacio365: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, como vez, las cosas se están empezando a complicar más.

omnidragongod22: as you could see, everything has a limit.

EquilibriuM-Senpai: descuida todo esta fríamente calculado, todos los poderes de otras series están regulados para no estar rotos en esta historia, es más, ya tengo la escala de poder para saber que se puede y no pude hacer en la historia.

Lonely warrior of death: me alegra saber que le diste una segunda oportunidad a mi historia. En cuanto a la idea, sé que ya es muy usada y por eso la tome, ya que la mayoría siempre repetían los mismos recursos y yo quería mostrar algo diferente y más refrescante. Claro desde mi punto de vista.

Enserio lo siento por el largo retraso, es solo que entre el trabajo y las vacaciones de semana santa (ya que soy de México) no pude trabajar en el escrito y bueno, no pude entregarlo hasta ahorita, pero no se preocupen, pienso mínimo publicar 3 episodios el próximo mes (ósea mayo) para compensar el capítulo que me falto. Pero bueno, ¿como podrán saber si esa semana habrá capitulo?, es simple si ven mi pixiv todos los viernes seguiré subiendo imágenes, por lo que si ven una imagen relacionada al fic, a más tardar el domingo hay capitulo nuevo o por muy temprano en la noche de ese viernes habrá cap. nuevo si hay una imagen que no tiene que ver con el fic significa que no habrá capitulo nuevo y enserio lo siento por el retraso.

Bueno hablando del fic, en este capítulo quise tomar estos temas, más que nada, después del capítulo anterior las cosas con issei no estaban muy bien y en este se rectificaba su estado, pero ¿porque issei actuó diferente durante su misión?, esa pregunta será resuelta en el futuro, pero como en anteriores capítulos siempre dejo pistas, algunas veces notorias, para que se den alguna idea de que camino tomara la historia, también quisiera comentarles que con respecto a las imágenes, que creo que varios ven, quisiera saber si les gusta que estén, ya que desde mi punto de vista, permite ver un poco mejor, como son los personajes en el presentes y si están teniendo cambios, también me gustaría dibujar toda una batalla de las que ya tengo planeadas, pero para eso necesito de su ayuda, en el próximo capítulo pondré hasta muy al final después de mi despedida las opciones a elegir, cabe decir que en cierta forma son pequeños spoilers, pero como estas en papel se traducen a 15 o 20 hojas y al ser las más importantes, yo quiero dibujar aun quesea alguna de ellas, pero quiero que ustedes la elijan y no se preocupen, estas peleas transcurren hasta el final del segundo arco (recuerden que apenas estamos en el primero) y la mitad del tercero y para acabar, al primer arco todavía faltan varios capítulos(recuerden, este arco es solo introductorio), por lo que el dibujar la batalla, no afectara a la publicación de los episodios, por lo que si quieren votar solo tendrán que dejar al final de su review la letra de su elección, la votación solo durara hasta el final de mayo, por lo que la opción con más votos será ilustrada(pueden votar una vez por cada cap. por lo que tendrán tres votos a disposición), así si solo vota uno, ese único voto decidirá la batalla dibujada.

Como de costumbre estaré, ansioso de leer sus comentarios y responderlos en el próximo capítulo de esta curiosa historia. Siendo todo, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito.


	7. capitulo 06

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 _ **\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando**_

 _ **-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando**_

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 _ **-[**_ _ **¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural**_

 _ **Siempre cree en ti**_ _ **–**_ **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 _ **-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación**_

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]**_

* * *

 _ **Vista al horizonte…**_

– _***despierta, oni-chan. Despierta, oni-chan. Despierta, oni-chan.***_

– solo cinco minutos más…

– _***despierta, oni-chan. Despierta…**_

– ya estoy despierto – contesto con cansancio el joven castaño – es que no puedo dormir más – expresaba con irritación mientras veía su despertador.

De esa forma y tras ver que ya era hora de despertar, el chico se levantó de su cama, solo para al instante ver la enorme cama, haciéndolo reflexionar, el cómo en poco tiempo, aquel lugar en el cual solían haber más personas. Ahora solo se encontraba el, trayéndole un sentimiento amargo.

– por suerte, ayer llegue antes que las chicas – pensó el joven, al recordar que al llegar a su hogar el día anterior, ninguna de sus "amigas" había llegado aún, acción que le extraño – será mejor que deje de pensar en eso – fue en ese momento que su celular de trabajo empezó a sonar – que raro, a estas horas no me suele llegar nada.

Intrigado por su curiosidad, el chico tomo su celular el cual se encontraba en su tocador, solo para ver de lo se trataba y llevarse una sorpresa por el mensaje que tenía.

– ¿un nuevo rango? – se preguntó sorprendido, no solo por el nuevo título que tenía, si no por lo que vio después – así que ahora yo puedo elegir mi contrato – se dijo a sí mismo, al ver todos los contratos a disposición – sin duda este sistema es curioso.

Tras verlo por unos minutos y reflexionar sobre su actual posición entre los cazadores, algo lo cual extrañamente le agradaba, el chico decidió arreglarse, utilizando la ducha que estaba en su habitación. Algo que agradecía, ya que de esa forma no tenía que toparse con ninguna de las féminas. Así fue como el tiempo paso y el chico se relajaba. Tras acabar su ducha y estar vestido, procedió a tomar sus cosas y bajar, ya que a esas horas las chicas no solían estar, ya que salían temprano. El chico solo tenía que comer una tostada con huevos o comida que dejaran del día anterior.

– {¿Qué debería desayunar?} – Eran las dudas del chico mientras caminaba por la enorme mansión – {tal vez hoy intente cambiar, tal vez debería intentar cocinar algo del recetario de mama} – seguía con sus pensamientos el joven estudiante mientras llegaba al comedor

– oh, issei, me alegra ver que te despertaras temprano – esbozo alegremente la madre del castaño.

En ese momento el castaño reacción al reconocer la voz de su madre, para al momento ver a las demás mujeres que Vivian en el lugar. Sorprendiéndose, rápidamente vio el reloj del lugar solo para darse cuenta que era temprano.

– {maldición, olvide que hoy puse la alarma temprano} – se reprendió el chico al recordar que ese día iría temprano al instituto, por lo que tenía que haber salido por la ventana de su hogar – sí mama, ya vez, de vez en cuando hay que madrugar – respondió con una sonrisa, aunque esta se notaba nerviosa.

– bueno, toma asiento en lo que las chicas me ayudan a acomodar las cosas – pronuncio de forma alegre, al ver a su hijo comiendo de nuevo con ellos.

Fue así como el chico, saludando a su padre el cual también se encontraba en el lugar, procedió a tomar asiente, se notaba un poco de tensión en el habiente, ya que ninguna de las mujeres savia que decir, mientras que la peli-roja Gremory así como su alfil ayudaban a la madre del chico a preparar la comida. De esa forma paso el tiempo hasta que la comida llego y fue servida, el desayuno se llevaba amenamente, habiendo pláticas entre las mujeres del hogar, así como los hombres solo degustaban de sus alimentos.

– sin duda lo tienes difícil, Asia-chan – comento la madre del castaño – tener que ayudar a tantos alumnos.

– sí, oka-san, pero eso no importa, ya que el ver la cara sonriente de mis compañeros, hace que valga todo el trabajo – pronunciaba con felicidad, la joven rubia.

– {hui, si, como si esos miserables se lo merecieran} – eran los pensamientos del chico, tras escuchar a su compañera de hogar.

– Sin duda, todas ustedes se esfuerzan mucho en la escuela – expreso con alegría la matriarca del hogar – y dime issei, ¿cómo te va en la escuela? – pregunto inocente mente al joven castaño.

Fue en ese momento que un silencio se formó en el lugar, y no era para menos, ya que desde hace tiempo, el chico no hablaba de su vida escolar y contando los sucesos recientes, no era de menos que dicha pregunta fuera de mucho peso.

– normal, nada que destacar – pronuncio con simpleza mientras seguía comiendo.

– Por cierto, hace unos días me llamaron de tu escuela – palabras las cuales llamaron la atención del chico – me dijeron que no has entregado tu formulario universitario.

– No te preocupes oka-san, de hecho hoy lo iba a entregar – respondió con aburrimiento, aunque internamente suspiro de alivio.

– bueno, no es de menos, de seguro estas ocupado ayudando a las chicas – expreso alegre, al pensar en las actividades del chico.

– no estoy con ninguna de ellas – expreso rápido de forma fría.

– ¿he?, ¿no estas ayudándolas en sus actividades de club? – pregunto inocentemente a su hijo la castaña.

– no oka-san, desde que iniciamos he estado en el club de fotografía – expreso sin tomarle importancia.

– aahh, la fotografía, recuerdo como en mi juventud también me agradaba – comento con nostalgia el padre del hogar.

– espero no estés haciendo nada pervertido – advirtió al chico su madre, sin embargo este se detuvo de comer de golpe.

Ambos progenitores se extrañaron por la actitud del joven castaño, mientras los demás presente, parecían estar expectantes a las acciones del chico, solo para ver como este se levanta de su lugar y va camino hacia sus cosas.

– ya estoy satisfecho, me adelantare a la escuela – comento de forma seria, mientras toma sus cosas y caminaba a la salida.

– issei, espera, ni siquiera has terminado la mitad de tu comida…

Sin embargo la mujer no logro terminar sus palabras, debido a que el joven castaño ya había abandonado el lugar.

ー〇●〇ー

– aquí está mi formulario, profesor – pronuncio de forma desinteresada el joven castaño, al momento de entregarle dicho documente al docente que se encontraba enfrente de él.

– Muy bien, se encuentra todo en orden – pronunciaba conforme el hombre – sin duda, has cambiado mucho issei-kun – pronuncio alegre el profesor.

– ¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto extrañado el joven castaño.

– Bueno, desde el último periodo del ciclo anterior tus calificaciones han mejorado mucho – pronuncio alegre por los avances del chico.

– si, jejejeje, me alegro por eso {y como no, desde ese día, el estudio es lo poco que me queda para olvidar mi situación} – pensó con irritación el joven chico.

– Pero, vaya que tienes expectativas muy altas, mira que querer entrar en la universidad de Tokio – pronuncio con asombro al revisar el documento – no es solo eso,… ¿medicina? – pronuncio extrañado por el área que había elegido el chico.

– si, sé que es difícil, pero quiero estudiar medicina – pronuncio motiva el chico.

– y, ¿qué es lo quieres ser? – pregunto intrigado, por la actitud del chico

– Me gustaría trabajar de doctor en un hospital – pronuncio emocionado, ya que nunca nadie le había preguntado su oficio a alcanzar.

– ¿doctor?, sin duda tienes un camino muy difícil – pronuncio sorprendido, por la elección del chico – no quiero sonar imprudente, pero – palabras que atrajeron la atención del chico - ¿Por qué deseas ser doctor?

Sin duda, esa pregunta tomo por la guardia baja al joven castaño, pero reponiéndose y tomando seguridad de sí mismo, decidió responder.

– bueno, a decir verdad, en el pasado pensaba en otra cosa, pero debido a sucesos recientes, pensé que la mejor forma en la que pueda ayudar a las personas, es siendo un médico – expreso alegre el chico, aunque si se notaba un poco su pena.

– me alegra saber que deseas ayudar a los demás, pero… ¿porque? – volvió a preguntar el docente, debido a la vaga respuesta del chico.

– bueno, vera… en el pasado una persona a la que estimo, estaba en un muy mal estado y siempre he pensado, que tal vez, si hubiera tenido ese conocimiento o un medico hubiera estado a mano, no hubiera terminado con la condición que tiene – respondió algo cabizbajo.

El chico pronuncio con algo de nostalgia, aunque sus palabras eran una verdad a media, ya que él siempre pensó internamente, que tal vez con la medicina, hubiera podido salvar a la joven monja de su actual estatus de demonio, no había día que se culpara, porque Asia al inicio no pudiera rezar, asi como todas las restricciones que tiene con el material religioso.

– Así que lo haces por alguien – expreso con admiración el docente – sabes Hyōdō, en el pasado pensaba que eras un chico sin remedio – hablo de forma sincera el profesor a su estudiante – con lo pervertido que eras, no daba mucho para tu futuro, es más, muchos profesores apostaron en cuanto tiempo te expulsarían.

Dichas palabras dolieron al joven castaño y no era para menos, savia que era un pervertido, pero tanto como para que apostaran por su expulsión, sin duda las cosas no estaban de su lado, aunque en el fondo, no podía negar que no estaban equivocados por su pensamientos hacia él, al fin y al cabo, hasta no hace mucho tiempo él era un integrante del trio pervertido, es más, él era la mente maestra.

– Si… creo entenderlo – pronuncio de forma deprimida.

– joven Hyōdō, ¿algo ocurre? – pregunto preocupado por el repentino cambio del chico.

– No, no es nada profesor– pronuncio de forma distante.

– issei, conozco esa expresión – pronuncio de forma seria – puedes decírmelo – esbozo de forma paternal.

– es enserio, no tengo nada – pronuncio con voz incomoda, el joven castaño, haciendo suspirar al profesor.

– está bien, no te forzare a nada, pero si tienes problemas puedes contar con nosotros– expreso de forma comprensiva, intentando crear confianza con el chico.

De esa forma y tras despedirse, el joven castaño dejo la sala de profesores y se dirigió a su salón, aunque internamente, se reprochaba por no decir nada de su actual situación. Pero este recordaba que no podía, ya que lo haría llamar la atención, más de lo que ya llamaba la atención en la escuela.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Sin dudas, esto no me lo esperaba} – eran los pensamientos del joven peli-negro, el cual se encontraba en frete del líder de los cazadores así como otro cazador a su lado.

Ya han pasado 5 días, en los cuales las cosas han seguido igual para el chico, desde trabajos por parte de los cazadores, pasando a su ayuda con la joven peli-negra al salir de su escuela. Durante esos días, no ha vuelto a hablar con ninguna de las chicas que viven con él, algo que lo extraño, ya que no han dicho nada, por lo que al final aunque no le agradaba que lo dejaran de lado, no podía negar que también agradecía no tener más pleitos. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba en una de las sedes de los cazadores, algo lo cual lo intrigo al ser citado y llevado a ese lugar.

– Agradezco todo tu trabajo aportado a nuestra organización – pronuncio el hombre de forma seria.

– {ok, esto sí que es raro} – pensó extrañado por la actitud del líder de los cazadores.

– Por toda tu lealtad y… – fue en ese momento que el hombre saco una hoja de papel de su pantalón – buen trabajo a los cazadores, para mantener el orden en… esto es estúpido.

Dichas acciones resolvieron las dudas del chico, ya que aquel hombre nunca había mostrado una actitud de ese tipo las veces que lo vio, pero todo parecía ser algo reglamentario, algo que lo dejo extrañado.

– ¡Aren-sama! – exclamo en son de regaño, dejando ver que se trataba de una mujer, el cazador que lo acompañaba - ¡su deber es mantener la compostura, como gran maestre de los cazadores! – reprocho a su superior, actitud que sorprendió al peli-negro.

– Yo no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces – pronuncio con fastidio el hombre – a lo que venimos novato, por tu buen trabajo se te entrega esto – fue en ese momento que el hombre saco de su gabardina una enorme pistola de cañón largo, aunque lo curioso era la inscripción de uno de sus lados – esto es muestra de tu buen trabajo, al igual de lo que necesitaras para el futuro.

El chico sorprendido por su nueva arma, decidiendo tomarla, dándose cuenta que esta al tenerla en sus manos, era algo pesada, invadido por la curiosidad comenzó a revisarla: peso del arma, movimiento de la correa del cañón, mango y munición. No sabía porque, pero algo dentro suyo le hacía sentir que tener ese arma en sus manos fuera algo natural.

– ¿hellsing…? - pronuncio con son de duda el chico, al leer parte de las palabras que estaban inscritas en el arma.

– Parece ser que te agrada tu nueva arma - pronuncio de forma despreocupada el líder de los cazadores, al ver la gran atención que ponía el chico en su nueva adquisición.

– Es una pistola de mano anti-monstruo de 13 mm jackel – empezó a explicar la cazadora al joven peli-negro sobre su nueva arma – usa balas especiales en lugar de balas 454 Casull. – Continuaba con su explicación, sorprendiendo al chico – longitud: 39cm. Peso: 18kg. Capacidad de cargador: 12 balas. No es algo que un humano normal pueda manejar.

– Que estas insinuando – pronuncio serio el chico, debido al último comentario.

– Será mejor que lo sepas de una vez novato – pronuncio serio, mientras le mandaba una vista de desaprobación a su subordinada – se quién eres realmente, Sekiryuutei o debería decir ex-Sekiryuutei – expreso serio parándose frente del chico.

Sin la necesidad de seguir manteniendo la farsa, el chico decidió quitarse la máscara y dejar al descubierto su rostro, encarando al hombre que se encontraba en frete de el.

– si savias de mi identidad, ¿porque es que me has dejado seguir con ustedes? – pronuncio serio el joven peli-negro.

– Por el mismo hecho que no te mate el día del ataque – palabras las cuales sorprendieron al chico – nunca mataría a otro compañero humano que busque el bien de nuestros iguales.

– Es porque soy humano… - pronuncio sorprendido el joven – ¿cómo es que sabes que soy un humano? -

– tenia mis teorías, después de que llegara a mis manos información de tu estado demacrado tras la batalla contra trihexa – pronuncio de forma analítica – el que alguien convertido en demonio, pierda todo su poder, así como la posibilidad de removerle sus evil pieces y Sacred Gear sin que este muera, sin duda era de gran duda – expreso mientras rememoraba su información.

– Hasta ese alcance tienen los cazadores para obtener información – más que duda, era una afirmación por parte del chico.

– hee?, no, esa información la obtuvimos en una de nuestras misiones, al momento de registrar los archivos de un grupo de ángeles renegados – contesto con simpleza a las palabras del chico.

– ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto sorprendido por las palabras del hombre.

– Es más que obvio que dentro de esa 'alianza' no todo es color de rosa– pronuncio de forma irónica, por la falta de confianza de los seres sobrenaturales.

– {eso, no puede ser verdad, por eso Sirzechs-sama me hiso jurar ocultar ese suceso de las demás} – pensaba con incredulidad al chico, al ver que no había servido de nada aquella ocultación de información – espera un segundo…

– Así que te diste cuenta – pronuncio satisfecho – parece ser que dentro de las facciones que conforman esa alianza ahí partes opositoras a la unión – expreso de forma seria el hombre.

– Creí que habíamos logrado acabar con los opositores pero… - pronuncio impotente el joven peli-negro.

– enserio crees que estén dispuestos a perder su estatus de poder – pronuncio de forma seria el hombre – ninguno de ellos estarían dispuestos a perder poder político en su respectiva facción.

– eso no es posible, no podrían tener una razón tan frívola como esa, para traicionar a la alianza – expreso en son de rechazo el joven peli-negro, por un motivo desde su punto de vista, estúpido.

– ha veces los motivos más simples, son suficientes para realizar locuras – pronuncio serio mientras se paraba en frente del chico – dime, ¿no crees que tomen decisiones arcaicas para estos tiempos?

Aquella pregunta dejo sin habla al joven peli-negro, ya que savia de buena mano que aun tomaban decisiones muy antiguas en la sociedad sobrenatural, la más obvia era que aun mantenían los matrimonios arreglados, de esa forma también le hiso cuestionarse, no era primera vez que le ocultaban información para usarlo de carnada, el más claro ejemplo fue su pelea contra Diodora Astaroth, lo cual casi causo la muerte de su amiga rubia.

– Que es lo que debería de hacer… - pronuncio ausente, al sentirse traicionado por aquellos líderes en los que creía.

– lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahorita, vive – dichas palabras atrajeron la atención del muchacho – el hecho que también me interesara en ti es porque te has aferrado a la vida. – Aquellas palabras atrajeron al chico – Vivir es pelear. Vivimos para luchar, por aquello que deseamos – pronuncio con fervor el líder de los cazadores – dime, ¿tú por qué luchas?

– yo… - las palabras murieron en su garganta, ya que había olvidado, que era por lo que luchaba – a decir verdad, hace tiempo que perdí la esperanza, solo vivo por rutina – pronuncio desmoralizado, ya que internamente por fin había llegado a su límite.

La desmoralización del chico era evidente, aunque la había logrado mantener escondida, en ese lugar, donde por fin veía, lo solo que esta. No pudo mantener más su negación y termino cayendo en sus rodillas sin saber que hacer.

– Esperanza… - pronuncio de forma seria el hombre mientras caminaba en dirección de la salida, seguido por su subordinada – no vivas en la esperanza, esfuérzate en crearla, lo único que te queda es prevalecer.

Y con esas palabras dejo al chico solo en el lugar, el cual seguía procesando las últimas palabras de aquel hombre.

– prevalecer… tal vez eso sea lo único que me quede – pronuncio a la nada, solo para al instante ver el arma que tenía en sus manos – un arma hecha para algo más que un simple humano… ¿aún me puedo considerar un humano?

Esa fue la última cuestión que se hizo a sí mismo el chico, mientras se lograba reponer de su estado mental, sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar. El joven cazador tomo su máscara y se la volvió a poner para de esa forma abandonar el lugar, sin embargo ahora se sentía solo, ya que sentía que no podía seguir confiando en ninguno de los líderes de la alianza de facciones.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Esto es una mierda} – pensaba con amargura el joven mientras seguía caminando – {sé que aún no me recupero, pero…}

Eran los pensamientos del joven castaño el cual se encontraba caminando a las afueras de un templo el cual se encontraba a unas horas de su hogar.

– Ella no tiene culpa de nada – se reprendía a sí mismo el joven, al mismo tiempo que rememoraba los sucesos recientes.

ー〇●〇ーflashbackー〇●〇ー

– Descuida mama, puedo hacerme cargo – pronuncio tranquilamente el chico mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos que habían usado en el desayuno.

– gracias por la ayuda issei, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieras desayunado con todos – pronuncio preocupada ya que el joven Cataño había llegado al desayuno cuando todas las féminas de la casa ya habían acabado sus alimentos, así como haberse retirado del hogar.

– ya te lo dije mama, estaba muy cansado, por eso baje tarde – mintió el chico, ya que la verdad era que no quería ver a ninguna de las chicas.

– está bien, bueno te dejo, que tengo que apurarme que tú padre me espera afuera en el auto – se terminó despidiendo su madre del chico, el cual siguió con su tarea.

– nunca creí que fuera tan relajante lavar los cubiertos – pronuncio con curiosidad el chico, al sentirse tan relajado con aquella tarea.

– oka-san, creí que iría con oto-san al hospital – fue la voz de la rubia la cual provenía del pasillo que dirigía a los dormitorios.

Fue en ese momento en el que la joven rubia llego a la cocina y se topó al castaño en vez de la matriarca del hogar, sin duda ambos estaban sorprendidos, siendo del lado del chico, el cual esperaba que todas las mujeres que Vivian ahí ya se hubieran ido, mientras que la rubia no esperaba ver al joven castaño realizando esas tareas.

– issei-san – pronuncio con sorpresa al ver al castaño.

– {¿pero que hace Asia aquí?, se supone que hoy iría a la escuela} hola Asia – pronuncio con una sonrisa nerviosa por la presencia de la rubia.

Los chicos tuvieron un silencio incomodo debida a la distanciación de ambos jóvenes, sin saber ninguno que hacer, el castaño decidió regresar a su actividad.

– {vamos issei, solo tienes que seguir lavando y ella se ira sola} – se pronunciaba a si mismo mientras se concentraba en su actividad.

– Sin duda son muchos platos – pronuncio de forma feliz la joven rubia mientras se ponía alado del castaño – si lo hacemos juntos, acabaremos rápido, no crees – expreso con alegría la joven ex-monja.

De esa forma ambos jóvenes siguieron con la tarea, sin embargo todo el tiempo se sentía un aire de alejamiento. Siendo por parte de la joven rubia que realizo varios intentos de iniciar una conversación, pero estos eran vagamente correspondidos por el chico, dando a ver que no deseaba hablar de su día a día, por lo que la chica intentaba animarlo, contándole su día a día en la escuela.

– Fue tan gracioso ver como Kaoru-san pedía perdón por haber tropezado con hikari-san, aunque ella también se disculpaba, es gracioso porque ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro, pero ellos no se atreven a decirlo – pronuncio con pequeñas risas – pero no debes decir nada de esto, he. issei-san – intento expresar de forma seria, aunque fallaba en ello debido a su tierna expresión.

– Descuida, no diré nada {como si en primer lugar me interesara} – fueron los pensamientos del chico – bien, con esto terminamos – pronuncio como si nada, acomodando el ultimo plato en su lugar – con tu permiso me retiro.

– ¡espera, issei-san! – Exclamo rápidamente la joven rubia al chico, deteniéndolo al instante, el cual solo le dirigió una mirada – sé que has estado enojado estas últimas semanas.

– {Aquí vamos de nuevo} – pensó con irritación el castaño – mira Asia, si piensas regañarme será mejor…

– ¡no es eso! – Detuvo de golpe al castaño – no es eso, sé que los alumnos eran los que te molestaban.

– lo savias – expreso con ira reprimida el joven castaño – y aun así no hiciste nada.

– No podía hacer nada, tienes que entenderlo – pronuncio preocupada por el cambio de actitud del chico.

– ¡y un carajo, sabes lo mucho que sufrí por culpa de esos desgraciados! – grito con ira, al saber que alguien savia del infierno que vivió y no hiso nada.

– issei-san, yo, yo, enserio quería ayudarte… pero no pude – expreso en lágrimas la joven rubia, al sentir impotencia.

– ¡que no podías, enserio crees que me tragare esa idiotez, tanto te divierte a ti y las demás burlarse de mí! – hablo la ira interna del chico, ignorando que la joven enfrente de él se encontraba en el llantón.

– ¡eso no es verdad! – Exclamo en lágrimas la joven rubia, al ver aquella ira en el joven castaño – por favor permíteme explicártelo.

– ¡y una mierda de explicación! – grito con ira al sentir su sangre hervir.

Tras ese grito, el chico abandono el lugar dejando a la rubia sola en el lugar, sin mirar atrás y con ira en su interior, fue como siguió su camino sin rumbo alguno, ya que lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

ー〇●〇ーfin del flashbackー〇●〇ー

– {una vez más mi ira tomo el control} – se reprendía a sí mismo el chico. Fue en ese momento que vio la entrada al templo – ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes había entrado a este templo.

Con esa línea de pensamiento, fue que el joven movido por su curiosidad y ganas de enfocar su mente en otra cosa. El castaño se adentró en el lugar, subiendo las escaleras ya que el templo se encontraba en una colina, por lo que para llegar a él tendría que seguir el camino de escaleras el cual le permitirá llegar a su destino.

– {¡es en serio, un templo hasta lo más alto de una montaña!} – Pensaba con cansancio el castaño, ya que llevaba un buen rato escalando por esas escaleras, las cuales parecían infinitas – ¡por fin, la entrada! – pronuncio alegre al ver el portón del templo.

De esa forma el chico camino rápido para por fin atravesar aquel gran portón de madera, permitiéndole ver el gran templo que se encontraba en la montaña.

– parece ser que hicieron la subida de tal manera que el templo se ocultara con los arboles – pronuncio con intriga el chico al ver que no podía ver la ciudad por culpa de los arboles – sin embargo, este lugar sí que es grande.

Movido por su curiosidad el chico empezó a explorar el gran templo, el cual parecía tener el mismo tamaño que su escuela, algo lo cual lo sorprendió, sin embargo no lograba identificar a que dios estaba dirigido.

– qué raro, por más que busque, no encuentro ninguna alma en este lugar – expreso con intriga, ya que tras su búsqueda no logro encontrar a nadie – me pregunto si… alguien se acerca – pensó con rapidez al sentir presencias sobrenaturales acercándose a gran velocidad.

Fue en ese momento que en un parpadeo el joven castaño fue rodeado por 5 "personas", las cuales traían unas mascaras de talas, lo cual evitaba ver sus rostros.

– {Lo último que necesitaba} – pensó con irritación acercando su mano a donde estaba su tablilla, solo para darse cuenta que no estaba – {maldición, lo que me faltaba, la olvide en casa} – maldijo internamente el chico al darse cuenta de su descuido – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pronuncio con autoridad mientras mantenía una postura defensiva.

– le recomendamos que venga con nosotros, de lo contrario usaremos la fuerza – esbozo uno de los enmascarados.

– claro, como sus demás amigos que me querían llevar con sus jefes, ¿no? – expreso serio al saber que se trataba de otro ataque – ¿qué les hace pensar que ustedes puedan lograr lo que sus compañeros no lograron?.

– se lo advertimos, ¡ataquen!

Tras esa orden los otros 4 enmascarados se lanzaron al ataque mientras envainaban unos cuchillos cortos con un pedazo de tela colgando del mango. Al inicio el chico lograba mantener a raya a sus atacantes, sin embargo poco a poco sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de el.

– {No lo entiendo, ellos no han logrado dañarme} – pensaba el chico mientras esquivaba otro ataque – {pero me siento cada vez más débil ¿porque?} – se preguntaba a sí mismo el chico, mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie.

Sin embargo cada vez sentía su cuerpo más pesado has que llego al punto de ya no poder moverse, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido dejando de rodillas ante los enmascarados.

– maldición, ya no puedo moverme, ¿qué fue lo que me hicieron? – pregunto el chico en su frustración.

– podrás preguntárselo a nuestro jefe cuando estés enfrente de el – pronuncio con seriedad uno de los enmascarados

, el cual se acercaba al chico.

Mientras veía como su captor se acercaba, el joven castaño no podía más que maldecir al haber bajado su guardia y ahora ser capturado. Sin embargo, parecía que el universo no quería esta vez darle la espalda al chico.

– (faz) – fue el sonido veloz de un arma decapitando al enmascarado que estaba a punto de acabar de capturar al joven castaño – lamento interrumpir su diversión caballeros, pero debo castigarlos por manchar el hogar del gran padre.

Fue en ese momento que todos pudieron divisar a una joven pelinegra, curiosamente parecía muy joven, al igual que portaba un traje, el cual parecía ser de un estilo alternativo a las lolitas góticas.

– Estos no son asuntos en los que se deba entrometerse un apóstol del dios oscuro – pronuncio serio uno de los enmascarados restantes, por la aparición de la chica.

– Me sorprende que digan eso, cuando ustedes decidieron ensuciar uno de los hogares de nuestro gran padre Emloy – Pronuncio con diversión por las palabras del enmascarado.

– Solo déjenos llevar nuestro objetivo, a cambio, mandaremos ofrendas a la casa de su señor padre – empezó a negociar uno de los enmascarados.

– enserio piensas que estoy dispuesta a dejar tal falta de respeto, solo por la promesa de una ofrenda por alguien que no se atreve a dar su rostro – pronuncio con sarcasmo la joven peli-negra solo para al instante estar al lado de su arma – pero descuiden, sus vidas serán más que suficiente para en contentar al gran padre.

De esa forma fue que la joven vestida de lolita, inicio su combate con los enmascarados restantes, estos intentaron dañarla, sin embargo eran fácilmente esquivados los distintos ataques, fue en ese momento que de un limpio movimiento partió a la mitad a uno de ellos, rápidamente salto para estar atrás de otro de los atacantes y con otro movimiento preciso decapitar a su oponente, los dos últimos enmascarados movidos por la desesperación atacaron al mismo tiempo.

– Tontos – pronuncio divertida solo para de un movimiento partir de forma horizontal a los últimos enmascarados – basuras como ustedes jamás podrán poner un dedo en sima de mí, nunca.

Tras esas palabras y de un rápido movimiento la joven de cabello largo limpio su arma de la sangre de sus víctimas, mientras tanto el joven castaño no podía salir de su asombro. De estar a punto de ser capturado a ahora ser salvado por una joven vestida de lolita y portadora de una gran hacha, sin duda para el joven ese evento fue un giro de 180 grados.

– valla, parece ser que mi actuación te dejo sin habla joven – pronuncio con diversión la joven de larga cabellera por el estado estático del joven castaño

– ¿he?, yo… este… - el joven no savia que decir, siendo al instante que se dio cuenta que ya podía moverse, por lo que este rápido se puso de pie – no, es solo que me sorprendí, me salvaste de ser raptado – pronuncio el chico, algo ido, ya que todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión.

– Sí, sin duda estabas en grandes aprietos – fue en ese momento que dejo su arma y movida por su curiosidad, empezó a examinar al joven castaño – sabes es raro que alguien venga a un templo del dios Emloy.

– bueno, es solo que estuve caminando sin rumbo y termine llegando a este lugar – pronuncio nervioso debido a como lo estaba analizando la joven peli-negro,

– jejeje, eres gracioso – esbozo divertida por el nerviosismo del chico – no tienes de que preocuparte no pienso hacerte daño – pronuncio con diversión por la gran tención del chico el cual soltó una nerviosas carcajadas.

 _ **/(**_ _**www-pixiv-net/en/artworks/74541220)/**_

– Bueno… creo que tengo que darte las gracias por la ayuda – pronuncio un poco más relajado, aunque internamente savia que debía de ser cuidadoso, debido a las habilidades de la chica.

– no tienes nada que agradecer, es mi deber como apóstol del gran padre Emloy, proteger a los humanos de los entes sobrenaturales, aunque es raro que yokais intenten raptar a un humano por estas zonas – pronuncio con duda mientras revisaba los cadáveres de los intrusos – algo me dice que no eres una simple persona.

– yo, no, no es posible – pronuncio nervioso el chico, mientras sentía la vista inquisidora de la chica, solo para al final rendirse por la presión ejercida por la chica – a decir verdad, tengo algo que ver con el mundo sobrenatural – pronuncio derrotado al saber que no tenía oportunidad en contra de la ''joven'' apóstol.

– Mira que tu apariencia no ayuda a eso – expreso divertida, ofendiendo al chico – tal vez seas lindo, pero eso no es necesario para tener migas con el mundo sobrenatural.

– no puedo darte detalles, pero tengo más que habilidades para enfrentarme a seres sobrenaturales, solo que… - comento indeciso de acabar su pensamiento.

– ¿solo que…? – pregunto con curiosidad.

– olvide mis armas, sí, me descuide y sin mis armas no soy muy efectivo – pronuncio avergonzado por su descuido.

– mira que ese descuido casi te cuesta tu libertad – pronuncio con diversión solo para ver como el chico se ponía rojo de la vergüenza – te recomiendo que busques la forma de siempre estar armado. Algo me dice que no es primera vez que te pasa esto.

– No, ya estoy algo acostumbrado… - se quedó unos instantes pensado al no saber cómo dirigirse a la chica.

– Rory, Rory Mercury – termino presentándose la joven apóstol.

– ha, Mercury-san – respondió rápido el chico al ya saber el nombre de su salvadora – creo que tiene razón, creo que lo de hoy mostro que he bajado demasiado la guardia.

– Con Rory es más que suficiente, puedo notar duda que salen de ti, pero no pienso forzarte a decírmelas – fue en ese momento que la joven de cabello largo aplaudió y del suelo aparecieron espíritus los cuales empezaron a limpiar el desorden hecho – si lo deseas, en otra ocasión puedes venir a la casa de nuestro padre Emloy, y estaré dispuesta a ayudarte, es mi deber como aposto ayudar a las personas que buscan ayuda en sus momentos de desesperación – pronuncio feliz mientras empezaba a retirarse.

– {Eso fue raro} – pensaba el chico mientras veía retirarse a la joven apóstol – {sin embargo, parece ser que tendré que ver la forma de siempre estar armado, al parecer tendré que darle uso al arma que me dio el gran maestre}

Y con esos pensamientos el joven castaño decidió abandonar el lugar, ya que lo único que quería era poder despejar su mente y estando en ese lugar no creía que sería lo más conveniente.

ー〇●〇ー

– Con eso terminamos – pronunciaba por el comunicador el joven peli-negro, dando por terminado su misión {nunca pensé que tendría que dirigir un rescate}

Fueron los pensamientos del chico mientras retiraba de sus ojos unos binoculares los cuales había utilizado todo el tiempo para dirigir distintos equipos a sus órdenes. De esa forma pudo apreciar mejor el lugar, siendo que se encontraba en una de las azoteas de una oficina administrativa en Tokyo.

– sin embargo, no puedo creer que los cazadores tengan este tipo de tecnología – pronunciaba con incertidumbre mientras miraba los binoculares – {algo lo cual te permite ver a través de las paredes, se parece al modo detective de Batman arkham asylum} – pensó el chico, mientras comparaba el objeto que tenía en sus manos, con algo que conocía – aunque ahora que lo veo, nunca creí que la noche sería tan relajante.

Con esas palabras el joven peli-negro dirigió su vista al cielo, mientras contemplaba la noche, buscando una paz, la cual le permitiera seguir manteniéndose tranquilo con sigo mismo.

– sin duda los humanos, son seres los cuales se refugian en su ego para poder prevalecer en este cruel mundo – fueron las palabras de una joven, las cuales atrajeron la atención del joven enmascarado – míralos, caminando como si este mundo les perteneciera y sin embargo seres como nosotros, tenemos que permanecer en las sombras para no perturbar su frágil paz – comento sin interés, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una desinteresada sonrisa a nuestro joven cazador.

 _ **/(**_ _**www-pixiv-net/en/artworks/78191027)/**_

Fue de esa forma que un nuevo encuentro se dio para nuestro joven cazador, el cual solo veía como su mundo era cambiado poco a poco, solo para dar paso a algo de lo cual él nunca tenía conocimiento que existía y sin embargo, este no savia que las cosa solo se iría complicando más con el tiempo.

* * *

Palabras del tipo que escribe esto:

IluLugal; me alegro que te hubiera interesado.

omnidragongod22; no es eso, es algo distinto. Y si las cosas se van a poner más complicadas cuando issei pida explicaciones.

Misteriocero; no lo creo, solo espera a ver que Excalibur y su alrededor guardan muchos misterios, pero eso se vera mas adelante.

Bueno y con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy. Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización {más de 6 meses} pasaron muchas cosas y cuando digo muchas, es que fueron ¡MUCHAS COSAS! Pero bueno, mejor dejemos eso y enfoquémonos en la historia, hoy vimos un poquito más del mundo así como que las cosas con las chica parece ser que no son lo que parece, también nos acabamos de enterar de que algo no anda bien en la alianza pero para eso tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber, también pienso seguir con lo de la pelea, de hecho en este tiempo pude sacar algo de tiempo en todo ese caos para más o menos hacerlas y adaptarlas a las partes en las que va la historia, por lo que la votación seguirá{recuerden poner al final de su comentario la letra por separado de su opción}, a si sin más y al no tener algo más que decir he irme a apurarme para el próximo capítulo, ahora que ya puedo solo me queda decir que como de ''costumbre'' estaré, ansioso de leer sus comentarios y responderlos en el próximo capítulo de esta curiosa historia. Siendo todo, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito.

Votaciones

Issei vs Sirzechs

Issei vs Valí

Issei vs Tora

Issei vs grupo Gremory

Issei vs Portador del caos

Issei vs Sekiryuutei


	8. Capitulo 07

**High School DxD** como sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y aquellos elementos de otros animes/mangas/novelas/videojuegos a sus respectivos creadores.

\- Es hora de que afrontes la realidad - Personaje hablando

-{Nunca debí subestimarlo}- Personaje pensado

\- /lo que yo deseo es…/ - personaje realizando cantico

 _ **\- Muestra más respeto insignificante mortal- Personaje sobrenatural hablando**_

 _ **-{Nunca creí que vería esto, vaya locura}- Personaje sobrenatural Pensando**_

 **\- /El fin del mundo/ ente realizando cantico**

 _ **-[**_ _ **¡Longinos Smasher!]- habilidad o poder de un personaje o ser sobrenatural**_

 _ **Siempre cree en ti**_ _ **–**_ **Recuerdo de la voz de un tercero**

 _ **-*aquí reportándose* - aparato de comunicación**_

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/member_illust-php?mode=medium &illust_id=72075820)/ - ilustración [nota: cambiar los – por . del link]**_

* * *

 _ **Atreves de ti**_

– Sin duda el cielo es muy agradable – pronunció con relajación el joven castaño el cual se encontraba recostado en el pasto mientras observa el despegado cielo – el ver como son iguales cada una de las nubes es relajante.

Fue en ese momento que el chico se quedó callado ya que esas palabras resonaron en sus pensamientos, en específico, "son iguales", apenas había pasado un día desde su última misión, un día desde aquel encuentro con esa misteriosa chica.

– ella dijo que éramos iguales pero… - se quedó viendo a la nada el chico en ese momento – {ella, ella era diferente} – empezaba a rememorar su encuentro el joven castaño – {al inicio pensé que solo era un civil} – fue en ese momento que el chico empezó a tensarse – {pero no, ella, ella se quitó esa parche} – el chico empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos – {ese ojo, ese maldito ojo, todavía lo recuerdo} – cada vez más el chico se alejaba de la realidad, al recordar su encuentro con la joven peli-negra – {ella no dejaba de mirarme con esa… cosa, recuerdo como sentía todo mi cuerpo paralizado} – en ese momento el chico empezó a respirar agitadamente – {sentía como si pudiera ver incluso mi alma, la presión… esa maldita presión} – los recuerdos del chico cada vez lo absorbían, más que este ya había perdido lo que pasaba fuera de su mente – {yo… yo, si hubiera seguido viéndome tal vez yo…}

Fue en ese momento que el chico logro salir de sus pensamientos, para volver a estar en la realidad, sin embargo este al darse cuenta de su entorno quedo impactado, dado que en sus manos, apuntando a su cabeza, se encontraba su pistola lista para matarlo.

– Pero qué demonios… - pronuncio ofuscado el joven castaño al mismo tiempo que retiraba el arma de su cabeza – {sin duda ese encuentro me afecto más de lo que creí} – reflexiono el chico mientras guardaba su arma en un porta arma el cual se encontraba debajo de su ropa de la escuela – tengo que dejar de pensar en eso.

Tras esas palabras, así como el sonido el cual dictaba el fin del descanso, fue que el joven castaño dejo el tema y tomo rumbo a su salón, para de esa forma seguir con su día de forma tranquila.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Creo que será mejor que piense que hacer para estas vacaciones de verano} – eran mis pensamientos ya que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para los exámenes universitarios así como las vacaciones de verano – tal vez sería buena idea ir a un curso de preparación para los exámenes – esboce con duda mientras veía como me acercaba al portón de la escuela.

Esos y otros fueron mis pensamientos ya que durante las clases, nos recordaron sobre las distintas fechas de simulación de exámenes, para el ingreso de a la universidad y era consiente que no era un prodigio para el estudio, por lo que ya era hora de tomármelo enserio.

– {Tal vez deba de preguntarle a saya} – fue en ese momento que le mande un mensaje a la peli-negra, ya que estos últimos días, no pude ir a verla, algo lo cual me deprimía un poco – listo, espero no se enoje por los días anteriores – fue en ese momento que mi celular de trabajo sonó, algo lo cual me dio curiosidad – {veamos… una nueva lista de misiones, hee…}

Curioso por una de ellas la cual sería dentro de 3 horas, decidí aceptarla, ya que la recompensa era muy buena, sin duda tenía que pensar ahora en el dinero, ya que las balas de mi pistola no eran gratis, de hecho nada era gratis. Todavía recordaba como ese día al amanecer, llego a mi celular el mensaje de todos los gastos de equipo así como repuestos, casi me da un infarto, ya que prácticamente el 95% del dinero que tenía en mi cuenta se fue ahí, y no solo eso, al ver los precios del mercado al cual tenía acceso, vi que la munición de mi arma era exageradamente cara, pero también vi que podía comprar otras cosas, las cuales para los civiles no eran accesibles, que sin duda prefería olvidar, ya que es cierto que unas cosas me podrían ser de utilidad, pero otras simplemente eran aterradoras.

– Necesito más dinero – pronuncie con tristeza, al ver que mi situación económica no había mejorado.

– parece ser que tienes problemas financieros, ¿he? – Fue en ese momento que mi atención fue captado por la voz de la persona que menos esperaría – a pasado el tiempo no lo crees, Hyōdō.

– nunca creí que la varia por estos lugares, kaichou – así es, la persona que menos me había imagina, ahora me dirigía la palabra.

– Hace tiempo que deje de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, con Sōna es más que suficiente – pronuncio de forma amable, algo lo cual me extraño.

– y dime senpai, a que se debe que me hable – no pude ocultar mi cautela, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaba con la reina de Saji.

– no necesito excusas para hablar con un viejo colega – pronuncio con su serenidad, la cual la caracterizaba – pero, por que no mejor hablamos en un lugar más ameno, conozco una agradable cafetería en la cual podamos platicar, de forma más privada.

Sin duda esto me causaba desconfianza. En todos estos meses, ella nunca se había dirigido a mí, es más, nadie de los Sitri me había dirigido alguna plática, pero ahora ella viene como si nada, pero esto también me causo curiosidad, tal vez esto se trate de una posibilidad de saber algo.

– Está bien, yo te sigo senpai – pronuncie con cansancio aceptando su invitación, solo esperando no arrepentirme más adelante.

ー〇●〇ー

– aquí está su orden – fueron las palabras del mesero, el cual entregaba un café capuchino al joven castaño, mientras que a la peli-negra le entregaba una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, acompañado de un té.

– Nunca creí que conocería lugares como estos, senpai – pronuncio con interés el joven castaño, al tiempo que este observaba su bebida.

– Solía venir aquí en el pasado, en busca de un lugar de paz, fuera de todo el ajetreo del mundo sobrenatural – pronuncio de forma tranquila, para acto seguido dar un bocado a su postre – aunque he de decir, que has cambiado desde la última vez que de ti Hyōdō.

– Todos cambiamos con el tiempo, senpai – pronuncio ausente el chico, mientras este le daba un sorbo a su bebida, solo para este demostrar desagrado por su sabor.

– Parece ser que no puedes con cosas amargas – pronuncio de forma divertida la joven, mientras veía como el joven, empezaba a ponerle azúcar a su bebida – parece ser que no has cambiado mucho.

– jajaja, muy gracioso – pronuncio con algo de sarcasmo, el joven castaño, mientras terminaba de azucarar su bebida – yo diría lo mismo, fuera de su vestimenta, no parece haber cambiado senpai. – pronuncio con aburrimiento intentando contraatacar el comentario de la peli-negra.

– tal vez tengas razón, a tus ojos no he cambiado, sin embargo tras bambalinas yo sigo una vida así como realizo acciones de las cuales tu nunca estarás enterado, así como yo no sabré en ese momento lo que tu hagas – comento de forma tranquila mientras seguía degustando de su platillo.

– senpai, si tienes tiempo, ¿no deberías estar con tu nobleza? – más que pregunta, el chico cuestiono la acción de la joven Sitri.

– ya he tiendo tiempo más que suficiente para estar con ellos, además que todos los fines de semanas nos reunimos para socializar entre nosotros – comento de forma tranquila, saciando las dudas del joven castaño.

– para serte honesto, me sorprende que te puedas seguir llevando como sin nada con Saji, digo…, después de todo tu lo rechazaste – expreso el joven castaño, un pensamiento el cual llevaba tiempo en su mente.

– el hecho que no pueda corresponder los sentimientos de Saji, no impide que podamos formar una amistad, así como un sentimiento de familia, más allá del sentimiento de atracción – respondió con serenidad la joven peli-negra, dejando sin palabras al castaño – pero que hay de ti, ¿has tenido suerte en el amor? – dichas palabras pusieron completamente rojo al castaño.

– Ya entendí, perdón por lo que dije – pronuncio el chico avergonzado.

– parece ser que no, ¿ni siquiera un beso? – cuestiono con gracia, por la actitud del joven castaño.

– ¡NO, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso! – Pronuncio rojo de la pena, para al final dejar caer su cara en la mesa – puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras.

– ¿ni uno solo? – Pregunto escéptica, solo para ver como el castaño movía su cabeza en son negativa – pensé que para este tiempo habrías tenido algo, con alguna de las chicas del grupo Gremory.

– No, hasta antes del ataque de trihexa, lo más cercano que tuve con ellas fueron abrazos o roses íntimos, pero fuera de ahí, nada – pronuncio triste, sin notar como la joven peli-negra ponía cara de duda.

– bueno, a pesar que nunca lo haigas hecho, no pienso que sea motivo de burla, es más, hasta me parece tierno – pronuncio de forma maternal, comentario que causo sorpresa en el chico – aunque para serte honesta, oírlo de posiblemente el chico más pervertido que conozco, es un poco difícil creerlo.

Dichas palabras solo dejaron como resultado a un joven castaño deprimido, así como a una peli-negra al cual veía con diversión las acciones del castaño, sin embargo al instante el chico se repuso y cambio su actitud.

– senpai… tu estas aquí solo por lo que paso en el consejo estudiantil verdad – el chico encaro a la peli-negra, al ya cansarse de esa farsa.

– En ese momento la joven demonio negó con la cabeza – mi visita no fue por eso, si no por mi interés de saber cómo estas –palabras las cuales nunca espero el joven castaño – a pesar de ser de familias diferentes, te he considerado alguien valioso para mí, dado que tú nunca dudabas en lanzarte al peligro, con tal de protegernos a todos.

Dichas palabras tomaron desprevenido al castaño, ya que nunca había recibido tales palabras de nadie, incluso en el pasado, se le reprochaba por siempre poner si vida en riesgo, pero ahora, la persona de la que menos se lo esperaría le estaba dando valor a todo eso que hizo.

– porque no solo fuiste con mi Rey, para saber cómo estaba – sin saber cómo actuar, el joven solo dejo salir las primeras palabras que pasaron por su mente.

– Quería oír lo de tus propias palabras el cómo estas ahora – pronuncio de forma tranquila intentando transmitir un sentimiento de confianza – además de que siempre platico con Rías en la universidad y sabiendo como es, deseaba yo misma hablar contigo en persona.

Sin embargo y debido a la mención del nombra de la demonio de cabellera carmesí, fue que en ese momento que el chico se levantó de golpe de su asiento, para acto seguido dejar el dinero de lo que había consumido y empezar a retirarse, siendo llamado por la chica para que se detuviera, a lo que esta solo le dirigió una mirada.

– No necesitas que preocuparte de mi vida, senpai – tras esas palabras el joven dejo el lugar, con una ira interna, sin saber porque, ya que simplemente fue necesaria la mención de su ama, para que este cambiara tan drásticamente de actitud.

ー〇●〇ー

– {maldición, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso} – pensó el joven peli-negro, al mismo tiempo que el vehiculó en el que iba se detenía.

– muy bien, hemos llegado – pronuncio el conductor el cual habría la puerta contigua la por la cual junto con el peli-negro otros tres cazadores dejaron el vehículo – recuerden, la misión es la localización del ordenador militar el cual robaron seres sobrenaturales, recuerden que después de cada hora deberán de inyectarse la solución anti-radioactiva, aunque Chernóbil ya no posea la misma radiación que hace unos años, todavía hay zonas con altas tasas de radiación.

Con esas palabras así como instrucciones de que hacer una vez encuentren el objetivo, al igual de cómo proceder con actividad hostil, los cuatro cazadores procedieron a tomar la primera inyección, dejándolos solo con dos inyecciones restantes, por lo que su misión no podía durar más de tres horas. Tras esos sucesos y de que los cuatros cazadores se separaran, fue que el joven cazador empezó a investigar en las ruinas de aquella ciudad fantasma.

– me pregunto, ¿porqué de todos los lugares, habrán escogido este para esconderse? – se cuestionó a sí mismo el peli-negro mientras iniciaba su búsqueda en ese desolado lugar.

De esa forma el joven cazador, dio inicio a su búsqueda en aquel lugar y dado a que era de madrugada, daba un aire de inquietud a aquellas ruinas, ya que aunque savia que no había nadie, no podía negar que cada vez que entraba a un edificio a inspeccionar, siempre sentía un sentimiento de incertidumbre, como si de la nada le fuera a salir un monstruo sacada de una película de terror.

– {vamos Issei, has pasado por peores lugares} – se reprendía a si mismo mientras inspeccionaba otro edificio con su lámpara de mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su pistola, en la típica posición táctica de pistola y linterna – {parece ser que aquí tampoco hay nada} – el peli-negro cada vez empezaba a hartarse ya que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar – {tal vez debería} [bang,bang,bang]

En ese momento el sonido de varios disparos atrajo la atención del chico, por lo que sin pensarlo fue rápido en dirección de aquel sonido. El joven no paraba de correr entre obstáculos a si como escombros, cada vez el sonido se escuchaba más cerca, así como a lo lejos se alcanza a ver habilidades sobrenaturales, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró más, sin embargo a pocos metros, el sonido seso, algo lo cual lo extraño y con más motivos apresuro su paso. Sin embargo al llegar lo único que encontró fueron los cadáveres de varios seres sobrenaturales siendo; ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Así como el de dos cazadores.

– maldición, esto es malo, se pone que con los cazadores que vine eran buenos – pronuncio el enmascarado, solo para rápidamente este prender su comunicador – genial, solo estática – pronuncio frustrado ya que el lugar había demasiada interferencia – por lo menos sé que debo estar cerca del lugar, tal vez me encuentre con el otro.

Tras esas palabras y tomar las placas de los dos lobos negros caídos, fue como retomo si búsqueda, aunque esta vez estaba más alerta, ya que al parecer sus enemigos eran más hostiles de lo que esperaban.

– {no lo entiendo, esos cadáveres no parecían de rebeldes} – reflexionaba el chico mientras siguió con su búsqueda – {tenían los mismos atuendos que los soldados de la alianza, por lo que no tiene sentido que estén aquí} – se cuestionó el joven cazador, al no entender el porqué de las acciones de estos seres sobrenaturales.

Sin saber que pensar, el peli-negro siguió en su búsqueda, sin salirse de un radio muy grande del lugar donde murieron los cazadores, ya que desde su punto de vista, su objetivo estaba en esa área. Pasaron los minutos y ya habiendo suministrado su segunda inyección el chico empezó a dudar si era factible seguir por esa área, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por cadáveres de ángeles y ángeles caídos no muy lejos de él. Sin perder tiempo, el joven cazador empezó a inspeccionar los cadáveres, viendo que tenían las mismas vestimentas, revisando la zona, el peli-negro logro ver un rastro de sangre, por lo que este no dudo en seguirlo debido a que la sangre no parecía tener mucho tiempo. Tras un tiempo siguiendo el rastro el joven llego a un antiguo edifico de fármacos, extrañándole, pero este dejo de cuestionarse las cosas y avanzar, fue de esa forma que siguió el rastro hasta llegar a la puerta la cual llevaba a los laboratorios fue ahí donde vio al último cazador el cual estaba recostado en la pared, mientras sostenía con fuerza su costado.

– Valla, parece ser que mi suerte se ha acabado – pronuncio con risa el cazador herido, al ver llegar al joven peli-negro.

– Yo diría lo contrario – pronuncio con ironía, ya que savia que al ser un lobo blanco, todos lo verían de diferente manera - ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? – pregunto el chico, para de esa forma también entender el estado del cazador.

– de seguro los vistes, a los bastardos – a lo que el joven le dio una afirmativa, al saber a quienes se refería – bueno, al principio pude con ellos, pero aparecieron más y desesperadamente se lanzaron a matarme.

– Lo dices como si ellos tuvieran un deseo suicida – pronuncio extrañado el peli-negro, al ver extraño ese comportamiento – como sea, será mejor que curemos esa herida – pronuncio serio el joven peli-negro, listo para ayudar a su compañero.

– No es necesario – contesto el cazador, logrando atraer la atención del enmascarado – esos miserables, en su último intento desesperado, lograron asestar una lanza con veneno demoniaco – pronuncio con risa, mientras mostraba su costado, dejando ver parte de la punta de la lanza que quedaba – yo…, ya no voy a poder salir de esta.

– Malditica – pronuncio el chico impotente al no poder ayudar a aquel cazador.

– Interesante – expreso sorprendido el cazador – nunca espere escuchar eso de un blanco.

– Ya lo he escuchado en el pasado – pronuncio con cansancio, al saber el tipo de personas en las que se le englobaba.

– Por lo menos pude conseguir la ubicación de nuestro objetivo – pronuncio con mejor autoestima, al haber conseguido dicha información – dime blanco…, ¿le harías una última petición… a este viejo lobo? – pronuncio con dificultad debido a su estado.

– Por supuesto – pronuncio decidido el chico.

– primero toma – el hombre, le entrego una tarjeta al joven el cual la tomo – úsala en el elevador que esta al final de ese pasillo – señalo el cazador al pasillo que dirigía a los laboratorios del lugar – antes de matarlos, escuche que ahí tenían nuestro objetivo.

– De acuerdo – pronuncio decidió al saber a dónde ir ahora – ¿algo más?

– si… - fue en ese momento que aquel hombre retiro su máscara dejando ver su rostro, tratándose de un hombre ya entrado en edad – te pido que acabes con mi vida – dicha petición dejo impactado al chico – ya ha pasado más de 30 minutos desde que debía haber inyectado el anti-radioactivo, además que no me quedan más munición para yo mismo poder acabar con mi vida.

– ¿no puede haber otra alternativa? – Pregunto mortificado el peli-negro, al querer buscar otra alternativa a la petición del hombre – debe haber una forma de salvarte.

– no chico… yo ya no tengo salvación – expreso con cansancio el hombre – ya no tenga nada en este mundo… lo cual me motive a seguir viviendo, por eso te pido que me mates… y acabes con mi sufrimiento. ¿Podrías concederle ese deceso… a este viejo? – pronuncio de forma tranquila con una débil sonrisa.

El joven peli-negro se quedó sin palabras algunas, ya que por primera vez, se le pedía acabar con la vida de otro ser humano. En el pasado había podido hacer su labor, al tratarse de otras especies las vidas que segaba, por lo que no solía tener remordimiento, pero esto era diferente, matar a otro humano era otra cosa.

– está bien… - pronuncio en voz baja, ya que por experiencia propia entendía el dolor que estaría pasando el hombre. Por lo que el joven cazador apunto su arma directo a la cabeza del hombre el cual solo le regreso una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias – perdón…

[bang]

Tras el sonido del disparo, fue como el joven pudo contemplar como el cazador había sido segado de su vida a manos suyas, cumpliendo su ultimo deceso. Sin embargo el peli-negro no pudo soportarlo y corrió directo a un basurero cercano, lanzando su máscara de su cara así como quitar la de su boca, para acto seguido vomitar, ya que no pudo soportar con aquella escena.

– maldición… - pronuncio con malestar el peli-negro tras haber vaciado todo su alimento del día – creí que ya lo había logrado superar.

Fue en ese momento que el joven recordó su primer encuentro con un demonio rebelde, junto con el grupo Gremory, aunque el ayudo a su ama, no pudo aguantar tras ver como Rías acaba con la vida del demonio renegado, por lo que como resultado de esa ocasión, fue que el castaño terminara dejando salir su comida de ese día.

– creo… creo que ya puedo seguir – se dijo a si mismo, mientras terminaba de recobrar el aliento – {a demonios, olvide que lance la máscara} – se reprendió a sí mismo al darse cuente de la ausencia de dicho objeto – bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder, lo menos que necesito es seguir aquí.

Fue de esa forma y tras haber tomado la placa del hombre, aunque esto le costó demasiado debido a la escena, fue como el joven cazador continúo con su búsqueda, siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre, por lo que este se dirigió el elevador del laboratorio y usando la tarjeta de identificación, fue como logro hacer que este se abriera, acto seguido entro y presiono el único botón que tenía, el cual lo llevaría a la planta baja del edificio.

– {bien, tengo que estar preparado para lo que venga} – pensó el peli-negro, mientras alistaba su arma, así como hacer aparecer su espada, en caso de tener que eliminar a sus enemigos. Fue en ese momento que el sonido del elevador el cual indicaba que había llegado a su destino sonó, dando paso a la apertura de las puertas del elevador – {estoy listo...}, pero qué demonios.

Las palabras de asombro del chico resonaron en el lugar y no eran para menos, en frente de él, se encontraban los cadáveres de diferentes seres sobrenaturales, siendo de nuevo; ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Todos y cada uno de ellos parecían haberse enfrentado entre ellos, algo lo cual no parecía tener sentido, a diferencia de sus compañeros del exterior los cuales defendían los lugares cercanos a este lugar.

– {Esto es cada vez más raro} – peso con incomodidad el joven cazador, al contemplar dicha escena – será mejor que encuentre el objetivo y abandone este lugar.

Sin perder tiempo el joven cazador inicio su búsqueda en aquel laboratorio. Durante su exploración en el lugar la misma escena se repetía, cadáveres de dichos seres esparcidos en todos los lugares, unos parecían haber muerto por pelear entre ellos, mientras que otros daban signos de suicidio, sin duda, dichas imágenes solo perturbaban más al peli-negro, más aun por su rostro, el cual reflejaba un terror absoluto, tampoco ayudaba que durante toda esa búsqueda sentía el sentimiento de estar siendo observado. Su búsqueda siguió así hasta llegar al laboratorio principal, en el cual del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los susurros de una voz, por lo que sin dudarlo y tomando su posición de combate, fue que de una patada entro al lugar, solo para encontrarse con un científico, sin embargo su presencia lo delataba como demonio y alado de el en una mesa se encontraba un maletín con una computadora integrada.

– Arriba las manos y aléjate de la mesa – pronuncio con firmeza el joven, solo para ver como este no le hacía caso - ¡he dicho que arriba las manos!

– No, ellos lo hicieron – fue en ese momento que el demonio empezó a hablar – todos ellos… y esa cosa… esa cosa… - las palabras del demonio no tenían sentido alguno para el peli-negro.

– ¿a qué te refieres?, respondo – pronuncio con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al demonio.

– Todos estamos perdidos – fue en ese momento que aquel demonio mostro su cara, el joven peli-negro logro ver el rostro del demonio, apreciando que este solo mostraba terror y angustia – ellos… ellos nos observan.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? – bajo su arma en son de intentar calmar al demonio – dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí?

– Pero ellos nunca me tomaran – pronuncio con locura mientras se alejaba del peli-negro, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un revolver de su bata – nunca me tendrán en sus manos.

– ¡espera! – pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas y el demonio no dudo en suicidarse al volarse los sesos – maldición – pronuncio con impotencia el chico al mismo tiempo que apartaba su vista del cadáver del demonio – {¿que fue lo que paso en este lugar para que terminara así?}

Con ese pensamiento, el joven cazador se dirijo a dónde estaba su objetivo para tomarlo y retirarse del lugar, una vez intento tomarlo, este no pudo cerrarlo, como si de alguna forma estuviera bloqueado, mas aparte que este en su pantalla solo mostraba una imagen la cual daba a entender que estaba en estado de inicio de usuario.

– genial, lo que me faltaba – pronuncio con irritación el chico, intentando ver la forma de cerrar el ordenador, sin embargo fue en ese momento que la computadora emitió un sonido junto con un mensaje - ¿eh?, error de reconocimiento por objetos que obstruyen… esta cosa sirve por reconocimiento facial – pronuncio extrañado y viendo que aquel aparato repetía el proceso, decido por ver qué pasa, se quitó la máscara de su cara, dado que esto le causaba intriga.

– _***reconocimiento facial identificado***_ \- para sorpresa del chico, el reconocimiento había dado a positivo - _***accediendo al sistema***_ – mostro el texto del ordenado, al mismo tiempo que realizaba distintas operaciones, así como decodificados de archivos.

Tras unos segundos de ver líneas de código en las cuales parecía ser que se decodificaban diferentes archivos, fue como se dio el inicio de un programa el cual tomo toda la pantalla, de la nada en la pantalla se podía empezar a ver distintos paisajes, sin embargo estos no eran reconocibles para el peli-negro, durante unos segundos siguió así, para después cambiar a bruscamente a ciudades, sin embargo el resultado era lo mismo, ninguna de las ciudades que veía, el joven lograba reconocer, dado que su arquitectura era muy extraña en unos caso o en otros muy antigua.

– ¿pero qué es esto? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía las diferentes escenas pasar, fue ahí cuando en una de las diferentes tomas, pudo divisar a alguien – es… es una mujer… pero no lo entiendo, ¿que le paso a su brazo?, ¿y por qué lleva una ropa de ese estilo?

Esas y otras preguntas empezaron a rondar por la mente del joven, debido a que ahora se lograban ver escenas de diferentes personas en distintos entornos, los cuales no lograba reconocer, sin duda todo lo que se mostraba era de gran intriga. Fue en ese momento que la imagen empezó a presentar interferencia algo lo cual extraño al cazador.

– ¿ahora que está pasando? – se preguntó el joven al ver aquella anomalía, para al instante la imagen se pusiera en blanco – ¿abra ocurrido algún error?

Fue en ese momento que la imagen volvió, sin embargo esta dejo perturbado al peli-negro, ya que en ella se mostraba al parecer a un hombre en traje, sin embargo lo más extraño es que en su rostro se encontraba una tela lo cual lo cubría con un emblema el cual no reconocía el joven, acto seguido el tipo de la imagen coloco sus dos manos apuntando a su cabeza, después se hicieron presentes otros dos brazos del enmascarado y este los mostro dejando ver que no tenía nada en ellas.

– Pero que significa esto…

Expreso con gran impacto el joven cazador, ya que fue en ese momento que un tercer par de brazos se hicieron presentes, sin embargo era lo que tenían entre ellas lo que dejo completamente perturbado al peli-negro y no era para menos, en manos de aquel ser, se encontraba la cabeza del joven en su estado normal, pero este poseía los ojos completamente en blanco, al igual que derramaba sangre tanto de sus ojos como de su boca. La mente del chico estaba totalmente en blanco por lo que veía, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movía pero…

– _***datos corruptos…***_ – la imagen paso a negro con dicho mensaje.

 _ **/( www-pixiv-net/en/artworks/78420554)/**_

El joven cazador no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, siendo hace unos minutos que estaba viendo imágenes de lugares, así como de personas, para después pasar con aquellas imágenes perturbadoras, no entendía en lo más mínimo, por más que buscara lógica a lo que vio, no la encontraba, el por qué al final vio a aquel ser con seis brazos era ya de por si algo bizarro, pero el que ese ser tuviera su cabeza en ese estado, era lo que más lo había dejado perturbado. La mente del joven no dejaba de trabajar intentando encontrar lógica en aquello que vio, pero siempre llegaba a un callejón sin salida.

– {Tal vez…} – fue en ese momento que el sonido de un rato, saco de su transe al peli-negro, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad – {será mejor que abandone este lugar}

Con ese pensamiento en mente y tras ver que por fin el ordenador ya se podía cerrar, el joven tomo el objetivo de su misión y abandono el lugar, sin duda lo único que no quería, era mantener la memoria de aquella misión, sin embargo dentro del joven solo había una duda la cual era ¿Qué significa lo que vio al final?

ー〇●〇ー

– sin duda esto es lo más relajante – expreso con tranquilidad el joven castaño, mientras admiraba el cielo despeja, al estar recostado en los pastizales de la escuela.

Sin duda el joven castaño por fin podía tener un tiempo de paz, más aun al querer olvidar todo lo relacionado con su misión del día anterior, ya que la misma ni siquiera le había dejado dormir. Sin duda sabía que olvidar esas imágenes de su mente le tomaría algo de tiempo.

– Algo me decía que estarías aquí – dichas palabras atrajeron la atención del castaño – no creo que sea bueno que te saltes clases, Issei-kun.

– nunca creí verte por estos lugares Kiba – pronuncio con irritación el castaño al mismo tiempo que se levantaba – a que se debe el honor de tu visita.

– A mí también me alegra poder verte de nuevo – expreso tranquilo el joven rubio mientras mantenía su sonrisa – ¿podemos hablar?

– Mira chico bonito – esbozo enojado el castaño mientras caminaba hacia el joven rubio - no estoy de humor para que vengas y me des tu maldito ser… [punch]

Pero las palabras del castaño fueron cortados por un golpe por parte del rubio en su cara, algo lo cual lo sorprendió ya que nunca espero esa respuesta de el.

– Conociéndote, mis palabras no serán suficiente para que me escuches – acto seguido el rubio tomo una postura de combate – por lo que te hare entender con mis puños, así como tú lo hiciste en el pasado conmigo.

– así que el niño modelo intenta hacerme entender – pronuncio con rencor mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz – de acuerdo, veamos quien hace entender a quién.

Tras esas palabras ambos jóvenes tomaron posturas de combate, por su parte el rubio portaba una pose recta y elegante, mientras que por el otro lado el castaño adopto una pose brusca y salvaje, algo lo cual los diferenciaba perfectamente uno de otro. Los segundos pasaron y hartado de la espera el castaño inicio el primer movimiento, lanzando un derechazo directo a la cara del rubio, pero para sorpresa del joven, el rubio logro esquivar su ataque de manera sencilla, para acto seguido dar un golpe en la espada del castaño, obligándolo a tomar distancia.

– Quien lo diría, parece que has mejorado – alago con ironía el joven castaño a su viejo amigo.

– Gracias, pero esto se debe a que note lo débil que me había vuelto – respondió con alegría mesclado con decepción.

– {Es hora de ponerme serio} – fue en ese momento, que el chico decido empezó a concentrar sus sentidos, buscando el efecto realizado en anteriores ocasiones – {así que mi teoría era cierta, por algún motivo puedo acelerar mis sentidos} – pensó de forma analítica, al ver como su entorno se ralentizaba.

Sin esperar más tiempo el castaño retomo el combate, siendo esta vez, que él podía conectar golpes, sin embargo el rubio empezó a seguir su velocidad lo cual le permitía también conectar golpes, así como detenía otros del castaño. El combate se mantenía de la misma forma, siendo tanto el rubio como el castaño los que propiciaban golpes a su adversario, sin embargo cada vez se notaba mayor cansancio por parte del castaño.

– ¡quédate quieto de una vez! – grito en ira lanzándose en contra del rubio, para darle un cabezazo.

El joven castaño lleno de ira se lanzó directamente a su adversario, listo para dejarlo fuera de combate, sin embargo al estar a nada de tomarlo el rubio de un rápido movimiento, apoyándose de la inercia causada por el castaño, lo tomo de la camisa y apoyándose con su cuerpo, lo mando directamente al suelo, haciendo que el castaño impactara en él. Ofuscado por el impacto el castaño se intentó reponer, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que el rubio bloqueo sus brazos con sus piernas y sin dudarlo empezó a golpear al joven castaño en el rostro. Los golpes iban y venían, parecía que el castaño ya se había dado por derrotado, pero sacando energías de su ser, logró zafarse y darle un cabezazo directo al rubio, ambos jóvenes aturdidos por el último golpe se dejaron caer en dirección contraria sobre los pastizales, mientras veían el cielo.

– Parece ser que realmente has mejorado Kiba – pronuncio con tranquilidad el castaño.

– no podía tomar esta pelea a la ligera tratándose de ti – respondía con alegría el rubio a su amigo – pero tú no te quedas atrás, tus golpes son mucho más fuertes de lo que los recordaba – pronuncio entre risas, ya que los pocos golpes que recibió del castaño, le habían causado demasiado daño.

– y, ¿a que se debe esta charla? – pregunto con tranquilidad el castaño, al ya no sentir ira en su interior.

– Quería hablar de nuevo con mi viejo amigo, ya lleva tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos hablar – respondió con sinceridad el rubio a su amigo, sorprendiendo al castaño.

– valla, eso… no me lo esperaba, para serte honesto. Pensé que solo venias a reprocharme o regañarme por lo que he hecho – expreso su pensamiento, ya que siempre en el pasado pasaba eso.

– no, yo pienso que tienes motivos para hacer lo que haces – palabras que de nuevo tomaron al joven por sorpresa – además, cualquiera estaría con los nervios de punta, recuerda que estamos a nada de entrar a la universidad.

– si… tú te lo has tomado con mucha importancia, mira que recurrir a escuelas especiales, para poder entrar – expreso entre risas el castaño - ¿Por qué no simplemente usas las influencias de los Gremory para entrar a la universidad que quieres ? – el castaño expreso su duda, al no entender el por qué no usar las ventajas de los Gremory.

– deceso entrar por mi propia cuenta y sentir la satisfacción de conseguirlo por mi propio esfuerzo, al igual que Tsubaki-san – respondió con tranquilidad a su pregunta, el joven rubio.

– así que es por eso… ¡espera dijiste Tsubaki-san! – Expreso comisionado al igual que este se paraba de golpe - ¡estamos hablando de Shinra-senpai! – señalo impresionado como el rubio se refirió a la antigua vice-presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

– si bueno… - en ese momento las miguillas del rubio se tornaron un poco rosadas – a decir verdad, ya lleva algo de tiempo desde que yo y Tsubaki-san estamos en una relación formal.

– ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Expreso completamente impactado, dejándose caer de espaldas - ¡pero, pero, pero estamos hablando de la misma Shinra-senpai, una de las onee-sama con carácter frio, incluso más que Sitri-senpai! – expreso aun en shock el joven estudiante.

– sé que Tsubaki-san, suele mostrar un carácter frio y serio, pero cuando la conoces, te das cuenta que también es alguien sumamente amable, así como alegre – expreso con tranquilidad, aunque durante toda su descripción se lograba ver un leve rubor en su cara.

– valla, eso si no me lo esperaba, sin duda son una pareja algo curiosa – expreso su asombro el chico, solo para al instante tomar al rubio del cuello – mira que apuntar a alguien como ella, pillín – pronuncio de forma socarrona, sacándole risas al rubio.

– bueno, luego de lo que paso con trihexa, algo me dijo que no podía seguir de la misma forma y al final tome valor para hacerlo – pronuncio con decisión, sorprendiendo de nuevo al castaño – bueno creo que será mejor que me valla, dentro de poco inician mis clases extras – pronuncio sorprendido al ver su reloj – me da gusto poder haber hablado de nuevo Issei, pero será mejor que me retire, no puedo llegar tarde – de esa forma el joven rubio se separó del castaño para tomar su camino.

– si, también me da gusto poder haber hablado contigo Kiba – respondió algo alegre el castaño al haber tenido una plática más relajada con el rubio.

– ¡Ah, Issei, por que tengas que hacer trabajos para el Maou-sama, no es excusa para que no pases tiempo con las chicas o entrenar con Tora! – expreso alegre el rubio mientras empezaba a correr, dejando al castaño.

De esa forma el joven demonio dejo a su amigo, pero sin darse cuenta, sus últimas palabras dejaron completamente shockeado al castaño, ya que no concordaba en nada con lo que el savia, más en específico la última parte, como si el tuviera que tener una amistad con Tora.

– ¿por qué dijo eso Kiba? – se cuestionó a sí mismo, ya que no tenía sentido – algo está pasando aquí… parece ser que las cosas no son como parecen.

Con esas palabras y dejando el lugar para poder irse a curar sus heridas, ya que su pequeña lucha lo dejo lastimado, decido empezar a ver qué pasaba, ya que la interacción que tuvo con el rubio distaba mucho de la que tuvo con las féminas de su hogar, como si la realidad que manejaran fuera distinta.

ー〇●〇ー

– {Parece ser que mi racha de mala suerte no acaba} – pensó con cansancio el joven peli-negro mientras veía al horizonte una ciudad distinta – {aun en su forma toda ensimismada, se puede apreciar a su forma}

El joven cazador se encontraba en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, mientras por otra parte, se encontraban otros individuos llevando a gente a diferentes autos de seguridad los cuales en su mayoría, eran sacados de los edificios cercanos.

– me cuesta creer que siguas con vida mocoso – fue en ese momento que apareció un hombre con bata blanca en el lugar – cualquier otra persona ya habría muerto con 12 disparos a su cuerpo.

– bueno, tuve suerte que mi mascara me protegiera de dos – pronuncio con desinterés, al mismo tiempo que vea uno de los pedazos de su máscara en sus manos – y los otros cuatro, creo que fue suerte.

– Bueno, en este trabajo la suerte es lo de menos – tras esas palabras saco de la ambulancia un carro de herramientas médicas, y acto seguido saco de un empaque, unas pinzas quirúrgicas – será mejor que te quedes quieto, para sacar las balas.

De esa forma el hombre tomo sus herramientas para empezar a remover los proyectiles incrustados dentro del cuerpo del chico.

– nunca espere que un mocoso como tu alcanzara este rango en la división de los cazadores de Asia – pronuncio con simpleza el hombre mientras empezaba a abrir un poco la herida donde se encontraba la primera bala - ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de imbécil sin rumbo? – cuestiono el hombre al sacarle la primera bala.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – Cuestiono el joven cazador mientras aguantaba el dolor de la extracción de los proyectiles – hace unos momentos estabas al frente del ataca y ahora me estas curando.

– simplemente hago mi trabajo, por encima de ser vigilante, soy médico – fueron las simples palabras del hombre.

– pero… no dudaste en matar personas, se supone que los médicos salvan vidas, no acaban con ellas – cuestiono el peli-negro al médico, al saber lo que paso en la misión.

– es cierto, sin embargo, al acabar con sus vidas he salvado las de muchas más personas – contesto con simpleza mientras sacaba su segunda bala – pero no puedo negarte esa forma de pensar tuya.- pronuncio con simpleza mientras seguía con su labor – más aun en el estado que te encuentras.

– ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto de forma algo agresiva

– Tu estado es igual al de muchos de mis pacientes – pronuncio con seriedad iniciando a sacar otra de las balas – y es mi deber sacar a los pacientes de su ignorancia, más aun a los que sufren depresión.

– ¡yo no tengo depresión!

– así es como habla un paciente con depresión.

– ¡yo estoy tratando de hacer las cosas como son correctas!

– otra típica frase.

– ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡tú no sabes lo que ellas me han hecho!

– ¡silencio, cállate mocoso! – acto seguido le tomo la camisa al chico y le apunto con una pistola – la próxima vez que me grites te meteré una bala en la cabeza – dejando sin habla al peli-negro para después el medico lo soltara – puede que tu veas que son esas personas las que te han lastimado, pero eso es solo lo que ve tu parte consiente. Es solo un camuflaje de tu subconsciente, el cual solo quiere huir. Escucha tu estas pasando por una parte del duelo, es posiblemente la batalla interna más peligrosa a la cual nos podemos enfrentar. Escucha bien, si piensa superarla, este es el momento, de lo contrario solo terminaras dañándote más.

Dichas palabras dejaron impactado al joven cazador, en el fondo el chico sabía que no estaba pasado por un buen momento, pero que tuviera depresión, era algo lo cual nunca podría aceptar, sin embargo, tal vez tenía razón.

– Como… - pronuncio con duda el peli-negro, atrayendo la atención del doctor – ¿cómo es que logras sobrellevar todo esto?

– ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto el hombre mientras seguía extrayendo las balas restantes.

– cómo es que logran todos ustedes sobrellevar este mundo, no solo se encargan de seres sobrenaturales, sino que también tienen que encargarse de las personas.

– Te refieres al operativo de hoy – recibiendo una afirmativa del joven – creo que es normal esa pregunta por parte de un japonés.

– Es cierto, ya no tengo la máscara – recordó que ya no debería poder comunicarse con ninguno de los presentes al no compartir idioma – eso significa que tú también hablas japonés.

– Sí, pero a eso no le tomes importancia – pronuncio sin interés siguiendo con su labor – a diferencia de tu país, por acá en Latinoamérica hemos tenido que lidiar en el pasado con dificultades, políticos corruptos, delincuencia, narcotraficantes entre otras cosas. En mi juventud todo eso era el pan de cada día.

– ¿y cómo es que lograban seguir adelante?

– no teníamos alternativa, muchos aprendimos a vivir con ello, además no habían seres sobrenaturales que nos ayudaran.

– espera, como que no había seres sobrenaturales.

– a es cierto no lo sabes – pronuncio con tono recordativo al rememorar que el joven cazador no era nativo de su continente – en la llegada de los españoles a américa, también vinieron fuerzas del cielo, así como inquisidores, los soldados no ganaron por su fuerza así como enfermedades, si no que debido a que liberaron a trihexa aquí, así fue como conquistaron estas tierras en esa época.

– ¿qué? – esbozo sorprendido.

– enserio pensaste que no había seres como Odín o los Maou en estas tierras en el pasado – solo para recibir una negativa por parte del chico – bueno, si los había, pero murieron intentando frenar a trihexa, sin embargo solo lograron debilitarlo, tengo entendido que después el dios bíblico lo sello, pero bueno parece ser que no salió bien librado.

– {Eso explica cómo es que murió de forma tan fácil el dios bíblico} – pensó de forma analítica al recordar como en el pasado Azazel le conto que su padre después de haber desaparecido por un tiempo, este se notaba en peor estado cuando se enfrentaron.

– ¿y la iglesia no hizo nada? – pregunto el joven peli-negro en son de desconcierto al saber que la iglesia tenía mucha presencia en esos países.

– na, para el cielo, no éramos más que combustible para ellos, recuerda que ellos necesitan la fe de los humanos para de esa forma mantener su poder – expreso con simpleza, dando poca importancia a la pregunta.

– {Nunca espere eso por parte de Michael} – pensó con decepción hacia el líder del cielo, el joven peli-negro.

– donde iba… así, durante varios años las cosas fueron iguales, sin embargo hace veinte años con la llegada de Bernstein, todo cambio. Ya en esos tiempos existían los vigilantes, sin embargo éramos pocos y con escasos recursos, aun, aunque contáramos con habilidades sobrenaturales no podíamos con todo.

– he de imaginar que el los ayudo – respondió el joven intuyendo la respuesta, mientras veía como el hombre empezaba a vendar sus heridas.

– así es, no sabemos cómo, pero el tipo se hizo con el liderazgo de la mayoría del negocio de armas y drogas, ocupando desde México, hasta Brasil. En cada país ofreció ya sea a los vigilantes, así como otras pequeñas facciones a que se le unieran, a cambio este les daría recursos.

– pero eso no fue lo único que les pido, ¿no? – pregunto con seriedad al intuir lo que diría.

– acertaste. a cambio de su ayuda, él quería que le otorgáramos nuestra fuerza para la erradicación de los demás grupos criminales, así como la eliminación de políticos, los cuales iban en su contra – respondió este, mientras terminaba de vendar al joven cazador.

– no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué aceptaron? – pregunto el joven al no entender porque aliarse con un criminal.

– Preferíamos a alguien con códigos, a una bola de inútiles amenazando a los inocentes – explico con tranquilidad el hombre al cazador – desde entonces todos los países que decidieron estar con él, pasaron a mejor, es cierto que aun ahí delincuencia y corrupción, sin embargo la tasa de esta es baja, mas aparte ya viste lo que pasa cuando se pasan de la raya.

Las palabras del hombre fueron ciertas para el joven peli-negro, ya que durante esa misión se encargó junto con varios grupos de vigilantes, de un grupo de narcomenudeo, acabando con la vida de todos los delincuentes, además de rescatar a varios prisioneros.

– pero aun no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Cómo es que logras sobrellevar este mundo? – expuso con seriedad al vivir en esta realidad tan degradada.

– simplemente aprendí a aceptarlo, siempre veo el lado positivo de la vida, por más pequeño que sea, sin preocuparme en ahogarme en los males que ahí. Si te ahogas en eso, lo único que harás será vivir en pura depresión – respondió con simpleza.

– Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil – pronuncio cabizbajo el joven, al no ver como aceptar lo que le ocurría.

– es normal, como dije el ser japonés así como adolecente no es que te ayude mucho – pronuncio con ironía mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas – lo único que tienes que hacer es aprender a vivir con ello y buscar cosas las cuales le den luz a tu vida. Que vivamos en un mundo difícil, no es motivo para abandonar nuestra humanidad.

Dichas palabras llegaron al joven peli-negro, tal vez el hecho que ahora conociera este sub-mundo, no era motivo para solo estar pensando en cosas malas. Nunca paso por su mente el aprender a aceptarlas, ya que él hasta ese momento, nunca quería aceptarlas.

– gracias… - agradeció al médico mientras se levantaba de la parte trasera de la ambulancia - ¿puedo preguntar una última cosa? – Expreso con duda, solo para recibir una afirmativa - ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?, no tenías la obligación de ayudarme.

– cierto, pero como médico, mi deber es ayudar a la gente que pueda – tras esas palabras el hombre le dio una ligera sonrisa al joven peli-negro – cuídate mocoso, no quisiera que te suicidaras por algo tan pequeño.

De esa forma el hombre dejo al joven cazador, al igual que veía como todos los implicados en la misión ya se iban retirando, inmediatamente el joven recibió un mensaje el cual le comunicaba que en 10 minutos lo recogerían. Viendo que no tenía sentido seguir ahí, decidió tomar camino al lugar de su extracción. Sin embargo la plática del hombre lo dejo pensando, pero ya tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre esa platico, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo esconder las heridas de balas que tenía.

De esa forma, el joven cazador siguió por su camino, sin saber que todo eso, solo era la antesala de una batalla interna mucho más complicada, pero eso solo nos lo dejaría saber el tiempo.

* * *

Palabras del tipo que escribe esto:

omnidragongod22; agradezco que te gusto y lo segundo, solo se paciente.

Alkirius; men, un punto de ahí ya lo había pensado para más adelante, pero gracias por decírmelo, para no repetir nada de eso.

Misteriocero; tranquilo compa todo a su tiempo. Yo también te mando saludos desde esta parte del continente.

AeroSmith 21; ya veremos qué pasa cuando llegue el momento.

Guest; espero que en este capítulo, se hubieran respondido parte de tus pensamientos. Y sobre la votación solo es para que me ayuden a elegir que batalla ilustrar, todas y cada una de ellas sucederá en el futuro, de hecho lo dije en esta sección en capítulos pasados.

1kirit02; por mi parte, espero que se aclararan tus dudas en este capítulo amigo, recuerda que hasta ahorita hemos visto todo desde el punto de vista de Issei.

Bueno otro capítulo más de esta intrépida historia, sin dudas muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo, que significa lo que vio issei en su misión, por que la actitud tanto de Kiba como la de Sōna, no concuerda con las de las chicas, es mas porque Kiba hablo como si issei y tora ya tuvieran una amistad, es mas porque menciono el entrenar con el, que esta pasando aquí doctor García. Bueno solo nos queda esperar y ver que pasara a futuro, recuerden que subiré los capítulos cada 15 días, ósea un fin de semana si otro fin de semana no, ya sea sábado o domingo, dependiendo de cuanto me tarde en la corrección. Ahora solo me queda decir, que como de ''costumbre'' estaré ansioso de leer sus comentarios y responderlos en el próximo capítulo, de nuestra alocada historia. Sin más, con eso me despido y les deseo a todos éxito.

Acá la Votación y como va.

Issei vs Sirzechs - 1

Issei vs Valí - 0

Issei vs Tora - 2

Issei vs grupo Gremory - 2

Issei vs Portador del caos - 0

Issei vs Sekiryuutei - 0


End file.
